RWBY: Blue
by Freelancer DC
Summary: What if on the night that changed Ruby's life someone else was there? This person would later also be accepted to Beacon, but what he brings with him is not all rainbows and sunshine. He brings with him the darkness that is his past, and an inner demon that could ruin everything as we know it.
1. Violets Aren't the Only Blue

Chapter 1: Violets Aren't the Only Blue

* * *

**Hello and welcome to my RWBY fanfiction. I decided to finish this up early because I got sick and had nothing better to do. Really my life pretty much revolves around fanfiction. I hope you like it, and now without further ado.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It is in the more than capable hands of RoosterTeeth and Monty Olm.**

* * *

Vale's First Bank was on the corner of Bridge and Kane Street. It was always trustworthy and never once had a problem with its customers. That was until tonight. All was calm, nothing to out of the ordinary until a stranger with blue hair walked in and got in line. Most people thought nothing of it. He looked like any average ordinary 6'0" teenager, with blue hair that was all turned to his right with a few messy spikes here and there.

After a few minutes he got the front of the line and the attendant asked, "Hello sir, are you new here? Would you like to establish a new account?" The whole time smiling not knowing who he was dealing with.

The teen just replied with, "No actually if you don't do what I say a lot of people will get...hurt so to speak."

The clerks smile suddenly dropped, "Umm...are you robbing us?"

With an eyebrow now raised the blue haired teen replied with, "Wow! Congrats...you solved the obvious riddle!" The teen turned back towards the door the yelled, "NOW!"

Suddenly another man appeared looking in his mid-twenties with green hair and a red head band. "Man did you have to take so long?" Throwing his younger companion two twin swords.

"Thanks, and yes I did! It adds more drama." The teen responded with little hand motions all over. The guards now responding to the robbers charged the new entry.

"It's extremely hard to believe that you're still a little kid." He said before he knocked out three guards with the butt Atlas, his shotgun.

The teen then jumped the counter handing the clerks three bags, "Fill the bags or else!" He then turned around once they began his task to see a gun from a guard pointed at his face, "Don't move!" The teen starting to make peace with Monty, but was interrupted with the sound of a loud thud. The guard fell over yelling, "OW! JEEZ THE BACK OF MY HEAD!" Revealing his compatriot behind the knocked out guard.

With a smug look on his face, "You know how many times I've told you to check behind the counter before, ehh Blue?"

Relief clearly on his face he looked back to his partner, "Like a million times Jade, but you're always there to help me out." Blue said now embarrassed smile on his face continued, "I mean what are brothers for?"

Jade now with a smile responded from the childish nature of his little 15 year old brother. "True, true." Just then the final clerk filled his bag and the brother's short victory was interrupted by the sound of sirens outside.

"Oh no!" Blue said with fear on his face.

Jade tried to comfort his brother by saying, "Hey, don't worry but we need to go...NOW!" The two brothers hurried out the back door just as the police came bursting in. Running through the back alleys of Vale

Blue raveled at their victory, "Looks like yet another victory for Team Emerald Sapphire!" He said pumping his fist in the air.

The two brothers stopped after they thought they were a good 10 blocks away from the bank. Jade commented on the new 'team name' "Although this one is good. I don't think we should name ourselves that."

With fake disappointment in his voice Blue retorted, "Aww man! You never let me have fu-" the teen was interrupted by footsteps coming towards his brother and himself.

The figure was in a white trench coat and black bowler hat just walked to them and clapped slowly, like some evil villain. Finally when he was no more than 10 steps away he spoke, "Well done kiddos, but I think you have me and my companion's money. So hand it over, and no one gets hurt!"

Just then 20 armed men in black suits and red ties walked in behind him. Jade just took in his surroundings giving a small nod to his brother. Blue started to get ready his two swords, Zeus and Hades. Zeus could fire a small bullet that was loud as thunder and was as deadly as the god himself. Hades on the other hand had a chainsaw like blade and could cut through the sharpest steel.

Blue after readying his weapon looked back at the man, "If you want the money then come and get it!"

The bowler hat guy raised his cane and said, "Alright, BYE!" Suddenly a huge combustion came out of the end of the cane towards the two brothers.

They both saw this coming and were too fast as they both decided to deal with the cane wielder's lackeys first. Both Blue and Jade had no trouble at all defeating all 20 of the weak henchmen, but Blue wasn't paying attention and bowler hat noticed this and took his chance, firing combustion at him. Jade saw this at the last second and pushed his younger brother out of the way.

He was successful, in saving his brother, but got caught in the blast. Blue after being saved turned to see what was at the end of the blast where his brother was horribly scarred and bloody. He ran and slid to Jade dropping his money not caring about it, "NONONONONO! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!"

When Blue got to his brother is wasn't a pretty sight. Jade just stumbled over his words with blood coming out each time, "...Blue...*cough*...be...good..." And with that last word his eyes closed and his body went limp.

Hearing the explosions, only a few blocks away, a cop went to investigate only to see one of the two culprits from the bank heist. Upon seeing him he called for backup and it arrived within seconds.

Blue was going through the toughest time of his life right now. No parents, about to be arrested, and being the cause for his brother's death. All of this finally came crashing down as blue flames erupted everywhere killing 2 or 3 cops. When Blue realized he had just killed people the flames ceased and he ran with his brother in his arms. After running for about 10 minutes Blue got away from the cops and to get to his destination he stole a car.

After a 30 minute car ride full of tears he stopped at his destination. A cliff side where Blue and Jade had always gone to and played when they were younger. Blue had stopped about 100 feet away from the cliff's edge, where he wanted to bury his brother. He dug a grave for his brother and got a stone. He wrote on it using Hades he wrote "Jade G.: Beloved Brother and Friend".

Blue now had tears streaming down his face look at the grave and started to speak to it, "Hey, hope you like this place. I thought since we always came here as kids you would want to be hear. Man I thought I would be the first to go because of all the stupid shit that I do. But…I guess it only got you killed...I'm sorry."

He got up with his brother's weapon, Atlas, and started to walk away. Until he saw a girl who looked like Red Riding Hood on a cliff edge not too far away sitting over a grave. Blue first thought to comfort her but then knowing how he felt he decided to just leave.

* * *

3 Days Later...

When Blue got back to Vale he was a criminal. A criminal with no one he could count on. He spent most of his days at The Drunken Jack, the local bar in the underbelly of Vale. He usually sat alone slumped over just in case if somebody noticed him and decided to turn him in. But tonight was different.

Blue was slumped over as usual but was disturbed when somebody sat down at the table he was at. Blue still didn't look up just to be safe. After a second of silence the stranger spoke up, "Well it seems like your feeling down about him."

Finally deciding to look up Blue saw the familiar face of the bowler hat guy, the guy who killed his brother then fled. Not deciding to cause a scene he sat up, not really caring what happened to him, and said in an extremely aggressive tone, "What the hell do you want?" Now staring fiercely a bowler hat.

With a smug expression he replied, "Well I heard your reputation was ruined, so I thought I'd offer you a job. What do ya say?" The whole time he kept that same smug expression on his face.

Blue now utterly surprised by bowler hat's offer only responded with, "W-why?"

"Oh I don't know. I need a man, you probably need a job, and I don't think people usually give criminals jobs."

Returning to pure rage, Blue stared down bowler hat, "Why would I work for you?"

Bowler hat thought for a second and looked back at Blue, "Well I have something that no one else can give you...your brother."

Blue's eyes shot wide as he heard what bowler hat had just said to him. "How is that even possible?"

Keeping his smug face bowler hat responded, "It's simple really. I have a friend who uses sorcery, and if you help us I will have her bring your brother back. So, do we have a deal?" He finished extending his hand.

Blue was reluctant at first, but thought about how it would be to have his brother back was worth working for the man that killed him. He met bowler hat's hand and shook it, "Deal."

Now lowering into a somewhat friendly manner Blue his hand go and so did bowler hat. Bowler hat still with his smug look on his face said, "Well I think introductions are in order. I'll go first. My name is Roman Torchwick. And yours?"

After a second Blue finally responded, "Blue. Blue Gentian. So what kind of work will I be doing?"

Roman replied with a smirked expression, "Now, you leave that up to me."

* * *

**Wow this took me over 2 hours and 30 minutes to write. It's so unlike my other stories, and I love it! BTW: I will be having a RvB Easter egg in each chapter. Let's see if you can find it. Please review so I know how I did and how I can get better! THANKS!**


	2. The Sentinel and New Friends?

Chapter 2: The Sentinel and New Friends?

* * *

**The only thing I have to say is WOW! I never expected this to get over 100 views in less then 12 hours. This either means you're taking pity on me, or I'm actually good (probably option 1 though). Still thanks to those of you who reviewed/fallowed/Favorited it really means a lot to me. As always please enjoy.**

* * *

After 5 long months, of working for Roman, Blue had become even more of an outlaw. Now every time he went out to do a job he would wear on a skull mask that would cover up to his nose, with smoke shades to cover his eyes. Tonight would be his 34th job.

It was a simple Dust heist from a small store in the middle of the night. As Roman, Blue, and 6 others were walking towards the store Torchwick stooped the group, "Hey Sentinel stay out here and watch for Huntsmen." Blue only nodded.

Being called his new 'super-villain' name was strange at first but it grew on him. Blue was waiting outside he was fiddling with his brother's old weapon which he added a shield attachment. Suddenly one of Torchwick's goons came bursting out the window.

Sentinel only bended over to look inside only to see a red hooded girl coming out with the rest of Roman's posy laying down knocked out on the street.

Roman looked at Blue and ordered, "Well? GET HER!" He yelled the last part with a bit of terror but mostly just rage.

Sentinel put Atlas away only to pull out his twin swords, Zeus and Hades, pointing them at his target, "You have no idea what kind of trouble you're in!" He said in his most menacing voice that was being filtered through a voice modifier.

The girl's hood was now down to reveal a 15 year old girl with pale skin and black hair with red trims. She looked at Blue for a moment then finally spoke in a voice that sounded as innocent as Blue's had 5 months ago, "Hey aren't you the Sents guy or something?"

Blue was baffled not only had she not heard his threat she also was acting as if they weren't about to even fight. "Ok first of all it's Sentinel. And secondly either turn and leave or I'm gonna have to beat you to a pulp." He said now thoroughly annoyed. This whole time Roman was collecting his knocked out goon's Dust containers.

The girl finally got the whole picture, "Oh! So we're about to fight. Ok!"

"That's it! You're going down Red!" Now with his last ounce of patience gone Blue used Zeus and Hades to launch himself, like ski poles, at the scythe wielder. When he finally reached her he sliced strait through her, but when he looked up she was gone. The only thing left was rose petals flying everywhere. With a confused look he said aloud, "What the heck?"

"Up here!" Said Red Riding Hood who was up in the air holding her gigantic scythe. Suddenly a shot came from the end of weapon launching herself full speed down at Sentinel. Looking up he seethed his two swords and pulled Atlas out just in time to block the devastating attack that surly would have killed him.

Blue looked over to Roman who started to aim his cane at the two fighters and when he had his shot in sight he yelled, "Well Red it's been fun and it's been a pleasure to work with you." He shot and Blue out of instinct pushed Red out of the way then dodged himself.

Blue looked up in pure rage to look for Torchwick and rip his head off. He saw Roman climbing a ladder leading to a roof on the other side of the street. Blue dashed after him.

Red got up only to see her savior running after the man who shot at them. She looked at the shop keeper, who was now standing outside after the explosion happened, "You ok if I go after them?" The shop keeper only nodded in response and within a second she was off after them.

Back on the roof, Blue cornered Roman on the edge of a tall building. Roman turned around still with the smuggest look on his face. "Well, well you're still alive. Now that's impressive."

Blue just looked at him rage easily showing through his mask and shades, "What the hell Roman?! What happened to our deal?"

"Oh! About that, I lied. We were never going to bring your brother back." He paused for a second smiling at the look of shock emanating off of Blue. "We just figured it was good to have a hired gun that would do anything for us, and for free none the less."

Just then a V-TOL came up behind him and he got in. Almost at the same time Red Riding Hood got to the scene. Torchwick took this as an advantage. He threw a red piece of Dust towards her and yelled, "Well this is where our fun ends!" He aimed his cane at the piece of Dust and fired.

Blue now had a choice, either let the girl die and go after Roman or he could save her. At first he immediately thought to go after Roman, but something stopped him. Blue looked at Red and saw the fear in her eyes. After almost a millisecond Blue made his decision…he was going to save her. Even if he couldn't avenge his brother he thought doing one good thing before leaving the Earth was better than nothing.

Blue sprinted to where Red was. He made it in time but only to cover her from the blast. He turned away from the blast so that his shield would absorb most of it, but he still knew he wouldn't survive it. Waiting for the blast to come Blue heard it but felt nothing.

When he looked up there was a shield formed around the two teens. Blue finally noticed a blonde huntress in a white blouse, long black skirt, tattered black and purple cape, and glasses. She then started to attack Roman's ride.

Seeing his chance Sentinel took out his twin swords and launched himself over the gap towards the V-TOL. He barely got on and tried to pull himself up, but his face was soon met with the end of some women's heel. Blue then fell into an alley getting knocked out in the process.

* * *

After about an hour later, Blue was woken up to the sight of Red looking over him. She actually seemed to be concerned about how he was doing. Red of course couldn't see he was woken up because of Sentinels' shades. He was content with just sitting there actually being needed for once, until he noticed the girl reaching to pull his mask down.

Blue quickly jerked away from her hand, "What do you think you're doing?" His voice modifier still concealing his identity.

Red jumped back in surprise, "Oh...umm...sorry I didn't really think you were actually alive. And I was kinda curious to see who you are." The whole time she had this both apologetic and awkward smile on her face.

Blue finally got up deciding to just leave and go to his secret safe house, "Alright, whatever. See ya round."

He started to turn the corner before he felt the girl's hand on his shoulder, "Wait! Professor Goodwitch wanted to speak with us."

With the mentioning of the word 'us' Sentinel flinched a tiny bit, "Who? And why do they want to see me?"

The girl replied with a shy shrug, "I dunno why they wanted to see you. And Professor Goodwitch was the huntress that helped us. Please don't make me go back to her alone!" She shrunk down a little before continuing. "She's kinda scary."

Sentinel thought of just running for it but something in the back of his head just told him not to. Finally giving in he replied, "Ok, fine." Red let out a huge yippee and gave Blue a death bear hug.

She realized how awkward this turned out to be. She let go and extended her hand, "The name's Ruby. Ruby Rose."

Blue met her hand, "Sentinel. That's the only one you need to know for now." The reason he didn't give his actual name was in case if he didn't like the way the situation headed he didn't want anyone to know anything about him. When they shook Blue felt his hand crumble at the sure strength of the girl.

* * *

Blue was starting to regret his decision the second he stepped inside the dark grey room with the scariest teacher he had ever seen in his life. She paced back and forth in front of a table that Blue and Ruby were sitting at.

Ruby had a look of fear, kind of like a kicked puppy, on her face because she felt that she had done something wrong. Meanwhile Blue still had his equipment on concealing his face even though he was still unfazed and didn't care about the Huntresses ranting.

Goodwitch finally spoke up, "You two have a lot of explaining to do. You both could have caused serious damage to yourselves and to others." Ruby started to look even worse. After a pause she continued looking at Ruby, "If it were up to me I would send you home with a pat on the back..." Ruby's spirit brightened, "...and a slap on the wrist!" Goodwitch then smacked her ridding crop on the table which frightened both teens, but more for Ruby.

Ruby let out a small, "EEII!" Afterwards returning to her shameful tone.

Professor Goodwitch turned her attention towards Blue now, "And YOU! You should be ashamed of yourself, working with such degenerates. What were you thinking?!" She paused and when Blue was about to answer Goodwitch cut in, quite rude I might add, "Your actions would have you sent to jail, but both of your punishments aren't up to me..."

Just then a middle aged man with grayish hair, glasses, and a black suit with a green ascot thingy walked in with a glass of milk and a trey of cookies. He set them down, "Ruby Rose..." The mystery man paused for a second before coming up with something to say. "...you have silver eyes." Ruby was a little curious at the obvious statement, but as soon as he put down the cookies Ruby started wolfing them down.

The man then directed his attention to Blue, "And you young man. Who might you be?"

Right before Blue could say anything Ruby cut in, "Mhh himhs hmes Hmmenal." Both males looked at Ruby with a mouth full of cookies in pure confusion.

Then they directed their attention back to each other, "My name's Sentinel."

The man keeping a straight face simply replied, "Oh. I already knew that. What I meant was what your real name is?" Underneath his shades Blue was panicking he didn't know how to respond. The man sensed Blue's uneasiness and cut-in with a reassuring voice, "Don't worry you don't have to tell me now." Blue almost immediately calmed down.

The older man returned his attention to Ruby, "So where did you learn to do this?" He said pointing to a screen Goodwitch was holding.

Ruby this time before answering decided to swallow what was in her mouth, but still responded in a very shy tone, "...At Signal Academy."

Everyone in the room had a left a bit of surprise in the air as the older man continued, "So they taught you to use the most dangerous weapon known to man?"

Ruby taking a break from devouring cookies returned the question again in a shy tone, "Well one teacher in particular." After that she shoved the rest of the cookies in her mouth.

The man looked up in a thoughtful manor, "It's just I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that caliber...a dusty old crow."

Ruby then shouted out, still having a mouth full of cookies, "Hmts mhm Hmcl Hmh!" Again everyone looked at Ruby quizzically. She finally swallowed the last of the cookies and corrected her misfired sentence, "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow. I was like garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm like hya watcha!" The last part she added a bit of arm flailing and she almost hitting Sentinel in the face.

This made both the mystery man and Blue smile a little. The older man continued, "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. The headmaster at Beacon." Ruby responded. This made Blue shocked. He had no idea he was in the presence of the legendary huntsmen, Ozpin.

"Hello." Ozpin casually said.

"Hi." Ruby said in a quiet tone.

"So you want to fight monsters?"

"Well, yeah my sister is starting her first year at Beacon and I only have two more years at Signal and then I'll apply to your school. I mean I've always wanted to be a huntress. Thepolicearecoolbuthutressesandhuntsmenarejustsomuchmoreawesomeandromantic! You know what I mean?!" The last part was barely understandable since it was all said in one breath.

Ozpin then replied, "Do you want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

"Very well you start tomorrow. You are free to go." All that Goodwitch responded with was a semi-loud huff. And with that Ruby walked out the door looking back at Blue with sympathetic eyes looking at him.

When the door finally closed Ozpin's face seemed to get more serious, "So you are 'The Sentinel': wanted criminal for over 35 charges of assault, hit-and-run, theft, and the list goes on and on." He paused for a second. Blue just looked at his criminal record thinking of what his brother would think of him. Ozpin finally picked up, "But…no murder. Only small injuries that are non-fetal. Seems you are quite the criminal you're made out to be. So tell me. What is your real name?"

Blue deactivated his voice modifier, took off shades and glasses and said, "Blue. Blue Gentian."

Ozpin was thoroughly surprised at his answer. The Gentians had a long history of famous huntsmen and huntresses. He knew that the last Gentians were Crimson and Violet, but the two of them and their children died in a fire. "So why were you working with these men?"

Blue had tears coming down his face remembering all that he had done was for nothing, "That man, Roman Torchwick, killed my brother Jade. He promised to bring him back to life if I helped him with his plan."

"What was his plan?"

"I don't know. Wasn't really allowed to ask questions, but whatever it was he needed a lot of Dust." Ozpin thought about this then got an idea, "I am extremely sorry for you loss and for however much time you wasted working with those men. To make it up to you I'll say that Sentinel was killed during the battle tonight and you go free and come to Beacon. Sound like a deal?" He said sticking his hand out with a smile. "But if you decide not to you will be going to jail for almost 38 years."

Seeing almost no other choice Blue met Ozpin's hand shaking it, "Deal."

* * *

The next day Blue was in his casual attire: dark blue goggles on his head, a blue ski jacket, unzipped, dark navy blue pants, a dark blue shirt, with his grey sentinel symbol on it, and blue and black boots.

He was getting onto the ship that would take him to his first day at Beacon. When he got onto the airship he saw a familiar face with silver eyes. It was Ruby, and she was talking with an oddly familiar blonde girl. Blue disregarded the thought however thing as to how was he going to introduce himself.

He went deep into thought knowing there was one of two ways. 'Ok so it's either option A: walk up to her and say "Hey Ruby I'm Blue. Well remember Sentinel from last night? Yeah, well that was me. So...uh…hi?"

Or Option B: do nothing, pretend you never saw her and go on your marry way'.

After a moment of thought Blue came to a conclusion, 'Ok Option B it is.' Blue's thoughts were interrupted when Ruby and this other girl's arguing got even louder.

Suddenly Ruby was knocked back and fell into Blue's arms. After an incredibly awkward amount of silence was broken when Blue pulled Ruby up and said, "...umm...uhh...hi..."

* * *

5 minutes earlier (after the whole 'knees' argument)...

"Ruby come on at least admit you'll make a lot of friends." Yang said. (TRULY I SHOULDN'T EXPLAIN WHO SHE IS! P.S won't go to in detail over what the cannons look like, only small descriptions.)

"Why would I need friends when I have you? Anyways who would be friends with me?" Ruby asked her older sister.

Yang looked around the airship for someone who Ruby would be friends with, "hmm?" She finally found a boy a few feet away from them looking like he was in deep thought about something. "Hey Rubes I found someone."

She said pointing at a Blue haired boy. "Didn't you hear what I just said? I have you!" Ruby retorted.

"Oh come on. It was either him or the guy who's about to puke." Yang said pointing at another boy hunched over in a corner. "And this one's super-hot." She finished giving a little purr.

This made Ruby feel super awkward, "YANG!"

"Fine, if you don't want him. I will!"

"_Yang~_! Stop being weird!" Suddenly they got into a dust cloud of fighting. Ruby was then pushed into the stranger and he helped her up, very awkwardly by the way.

When he helped her up the only thing he said was, "...umm...uhh...hi..." When he finished he sounded like his voice was cracked the whole time. Ruby looked into the boy's teal eyes and realized that she was staring.

She looked down bashfully and was suddenly knocked to the side by Yang, "Hey there hotty, I'm Yang and you are?"

Blue was just stricken with confusion and just said, "Um...hi...I'm Blue. Blue Gentian."

Ruby and Yang turned towards each other turning into their fan girl states at the mention of the name Gentian.

Ruby was the first to speak however, "Gentian you mean like the legendary hunters Gentian? Oh you gotta show us your weapon. PLEASE?" Her eyes then turned puppy dogged. Looking at Ruby he neglected to answer the first question, but more importantly forgot that she had already seen his weapons.

As he pulled Atlas out, which now had the sentinel symbol spray painted on, Ruby's eyes went wide remembering the shield from last night, "OH MONTY!" Blue now realized his mistake and tried to hide the shield, but it was too late. "YOURE SEN-" Ruby was stopped at the last part because of Blue's covering her mouth.

Blue looked around to see if anyone was looking, but everyone was too busy with trying to avoid puke-boy, even Yang. Looking back at Ruby he said, "Let's just keep that between us. Ok?" He said letting her go. Ruby just shook he head in an understanding way.

"Keep quiet about what?" Yang said popping in between them.

"Oh nothing." Ruby responded smiling at Blue.

Blue then smiled back at her. He stuck out his hand, "Friends?"

Ruby gladly accepted returning the gesture, "Friends."

Yang pulled both of them in for a hug that both Blue and Ruby could have sworn that the broke a couple ribs, "Aww, I'm so proud of my lil' sis. She made a friend, and is trying to take my man!"

Almost as if on cue Ruby and Blue yelled, "WAIT, WHAT!"

* * *

**FDC: HAHA! Silly Yang Blue is for Ruby NOT you!**

**Yang: No he shall be mine! (Storm clouds appear)**

**FDC: First off how did you get into the real world? Secondly, are those real?**

**Yang: Umm…No.**

**FDC: Anyways, so WOW that chapter was long. I just wanted to finish where the first episode ended. I know the meeting I got a little mixed up, but I was writing all night. I was just so tired! And also I don't like the thought of copy-righting. If you were wondering why I keep changing between Blue and Sentinel it's because of _. Sorry can't say implies too much of my future story ark, and then it'll be ruined. And if you get angry about how I called the flying thing a V-TOL and not something else, please don't. I have read a lot of fanfictions (trust me my summer consisted mostly of reading them, for pleasure mostly), and I saw people call them all sorts of things, so don't get angry over that. Anyways keep your eyes out for the RvB quotes/Easter Eggs they'll be EVERYWHERE! Please review/fallow/like!**


	3. Hiding in Plain Sight

Chapter 3: Hiding in Plain Sight

* * *

**Just checking-in this chapter has several RvB Easter Eggs, and right now I am so motivated to write right now! Also I actually noticed I put practically two RvB Easter Eggs in the last chapter. The second wasn't on purpose. It's what everyone says after Sister says something extremely weird. Let's see if you can find it! **

* * *

After landing at Beacon everyone walked out of the airship excluding puke-boy who came sprinting out pushing people out of his way until he reached a trash can. Blue just looked at the two girls, "Well, I guess somebody didn't have a pleasant flight."

Yang responded in the most obvious sarcastic tone possible, "Now you're just stating the obvious, cutie."

Blue was now really starting to get creped out by Yang's constant flirting, "Can you please stop that! It's really creepy! And I'm two years younger than you!"

Yang responded still relentless, "Aw come on hot stuff I'm like the Terminator, I'm never gonna stop. And you know what they say, 'the younger the better'."

Both Ruby and Blue simultaneously screamed, "Gross!"

"Oh whatever you'll learn to love me." Yang suddenly stopped walking when she saw the campus, "Oh wow! This place is amazing!"

Ruby and Blue just stared in awe until other students walked in front of her with their weapons. The hooded teen then turned into a little chibee version of herself, "OmiMontyhehasacollapsablestaff! Ohandshehasafiresword!"

She started to fallow a group of people until Yang pulled her back by the hood, "Come on sis. Why can't you just ogle over your own weapon or Blue's?"

Ruby responded almost as if it was prerecorded, "I don't have a problem with Crescent Rose. It's just meeting new weapons is like meeting new people, but better! I mean they are an extension of us! And with Blue, I've already seen his weapon in action." After mention of that, it left Yang confused, Blue in a state of terror, and Ruby looking mad for almost giving away Blue's secret.

Yang soon tried to make herself a little less confused, "Wait? What do you mean you've seen him in action before?" Blue cut in almost immediately, "Oh, she didn't mean anything by it!"

"Right…we…were…just...um...in…the…same…class…at…Signal." Ruby said which seemed to convince Yang.

Yang continued trying to make conversation, "Well you two younglings will make tons of friends here I'm sure of it." She finished smiling almost a little too happy.

Blue then answered what both he and Ruby were thinking, "Who said anything about making new friends? And why are you slowly moving away from us?"

"Well anyways my friends are here so...gottagookseyabye!" Soon a group of four or five people surrounded Yang and they all left to who knows where.

Meanwhile Ruby was freaking out spinning in circles, "Do we go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we even have dorms?" she finished asking all the invisible people in the area.

After spinning for a little she almost hitting a luggage cart, but Blue caught her before she did though. For a second they both stared into each other's eyes. "Truly what would you do without me?"

Ruby's face turned a small tint of red then she returned the comment with a smile, "You know fall into something, or something like that."

They both laughed for a second, but their moment was interrupted by a girl with white hair. "Do you have any idea what you almost did, you dolt?!" She said with an excessive amount of furry in her voice.

Ruby appeared a bit scared, "Um no..."

The white haired girl opened one of the briefcases to reveal Dust crystals. "This is Dust. The thing that powers almost everything in the world!" The whole time she was waving a red Dust crystal in font of Ruby which made her sneeze, and blow up all three of them. This seemed to aggravate the white haired girl even more. "Now look what you've done!"

Soon Ruby regained her composure, "But at least nothing too bad happened, princess!"

"Actually it's duchess." Suddenly a black haired girl with a bow walked up to the three. "Duchess Weiss Schnee of the Dust Schnee Company..."

Weiss cut off the black haired girl quickly, "Finally some recognition!" She said with a smug look on her face.

Black merely continued on with her statement "...which is famous for its questionable work policies and shady black market dealings."

Blue now decided to talk not really thinking about what he was saying, "And don't forget it's extremely easy to break into."

Weiss made a death stare towards the blue haired teen, "Wait! How did you..." she thought for a minute then realized who he could possibly be, "You're the one who caused the E.M.P. aren't you!"

"What's an E.M.P.?" Blue responded quizzically.

"You know an electromagnetic pulse!" Weiss responded now being extremely annoyed.

"Oh you mean EMP. I see where you got confused." Blue responded.

Weiss just started mumbling something and then walked away in a huff. "Don't worry I'll make it up to you!" She yelled after Weiss, who either didn't hear her or didn't care. Ruby then turned to the still unidentified black haired girl, "Hey uh thanks for the help back th-" but by the time Ruby turned around she was already gone. Ruby then slumped to the ground, "Welcome to Beacon."

Ruby looked up a little to see Blue's hand stuck out in front of her with a warm reassuring smile, "Hey I'm still here with ya." Ruby gladly took Blue's hand and was pulled up to her feet.

* * *

They both walked together for a while in silence before Ruby spoke up, "So...?"

Blue was now really confused to what his friend wanted, "So...what?" He responded trying to sound just like Ruby.

Ruby had a playfully annoyed look on her face and punched Blue lightly in the arm, "Hey!" After a moment of laughter Ruby continued, "So tell me about yourself, you know, where you're from, your family, and stuff like that."

Blue just took a second to think to himself, 'Should I tell her about myself?'

Soon another voice suddenly appeared in his head, 'Don't do it!'

'Wait, who are you?'

'I'm you, or well I'm the embodiment of Sentinel more like it.'

'Ok...but I think I should tell her.'

'Alright, but don't come crying to me when it backfires. We'll be in touch.' And with that the voice vanished.

Ruby then took notice of how her friend was in real deep thought, "Hey are you alright?"

Blue then snapped completely out of his trance, "Oh yeah just thinking of where to start." He said with a cartoonish smile. "Alright so I was born here in Vale. My parents died only when I was 7 when a fire burned our house down. My brother Jade rescued me but, then we were forced to live on the streets. The only way we survived was through thievery. The last job we did was at Vale's First Bank. The job was easy enough but, after we got away we were confronted by Roman Torchwick, the guy from last night. And because of me being an idiot I got my brother killed...he died trying to save me..." Ruby then put an arm on Blue's shoulder. Blue turned to see his friend with a reassuring smile on her face and then he continued, "After that I just sulked in The Drunken Jack, but one day Roman came to me and offered me a job working for him. He said that after I completed a certain amount of jobs he would bring my brother back. I just knew if that if there was a way to get him back I had to take it. So that's my story. I know it's not the happiest but it's mine."

Blue only looked at the ground in a bit of self-pity, but was soon met with a firm hug by Ruby, "It's ok. You did what you did to try and save your brother. I understand."

Blue started to tear up a little, "Thank you...and Ruby."

"Hmm"

"I think you can let go of me now." Both separated from each other blushing slightly. "Alright so lead on." He said pointing forward.

Ruby suddenly had a very surprised look on her face, "Wait! I was fallowing you this whole time!"

Blue face palmed himself, "Urgh!"

* * *

Later in the Auditorium...

As Blue and Ruby walked into the auditorium they were greeted with a familiar and loud tone, "Hey you two over here I saved you a seat!" As the two made their way to Yang, Ruby was nearly pushed to the ground so Yang could get to Blue, "So how was my lil' sis and my lovers first day?"

Blue responded in an irritated tone, "Really?" Which was only responding with Yang shaking her head.

Ruby decided to cut in before things got ugly, "Well not that good. All with you abandoning us, and blowing up!"

Yang responded, "Wow first day and already a meltdown."

Blue sighed and butted in, "No, she means literally."

Ruby then decided to continue her story, "Yeah there was this really crabby girl, and she started yelling at me, then all of us exploded, and she yelled even more, and the whole time I just wanted her to stop-"

Suddenly Weiss appeared behind Ruby and yelled, "YOU!"

Ruby then jumped into Blue's arms, "AH! Oh no, it's happening again!"

Weiss only continued, "You nearly blew us off the side of the cliff, you dolt!"

Yang finally spoke, "You two actually exploded."

Blue stated triumphantly, "Told you so..."

Weiss then glared at Blue, "Shut it you!" Blue then out of fear then jumped into Yang's arms with Ruby in his.

Yang only responded with a cheesy grin, "I immediately regret this decision."

Yang then dropped Ruby and Blue to the ground but they both got up quickly, "Sounds to me like you three got off on the wrong foot."

Ruby then decided that this was the perfect opportunity to make another new friend, "Yeah, hey Weiss I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies."

Weiss then replied in the most sarcastic tone ever, "Yeah! Then we can go try on clothes, and paint our nails, and talk about boys like blue head over there!" She said pointing to Blue.

Blue then responded in an irritated tone, "Hey I have a name, and what is it with girls and flirting with me!"

Yang the scurried over to Weiss and glared at her with a demonic look, "If you lay one finger on my man...I. Will. End. You!"

Blue then cut in between then, "For the millionth time. WE ARE NOT DATING!"

Yang only sighed in response, but soon her cheesy grin returned, "Oh then it's Ruby you really want?"

Ruby's face then turned as red as her cloak, "_Yang~!_"

Blue's face also immediately went red, but his reaction was let's just say 'less articulate', "WHAT!? Umm...I...uhh...she...I..." After fumbling his words it seemed as if he went into complete shut down. Yang started laughing in response, but secretly forming a plan to get them together but also protect her sister.

Weiss looked at Ruby and Blue, having enough of whatever was going on with the group of complete weirdos, "Do you two really want to start making it up to me?"

Ruby immediately said, "Yes."

Blue's response was more, let's just says 'Blue-like', "No not really." Blue's response was met with a firm elbow to the stomach courtesy of his favorite scythe wielder. He then changed his answer to one Ruby would like, with a groan of course, "I mean, sure why not?"

Weiss immediately pulled out a pamphlet entitled, 'Dust for Dummies', and trust the irony was through the roof. Weiss then started, "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible, or reliable for any damages caused to oneself, while in use of the product. All complaints will be recorded, but not responded to."

She finished, but Blue looked like he was about to pass out and Ruby just made a muffled, "umm."

Weiss sighed, which she seemed to a lot of, "Just read this and stay away from me. Ok?"

Ruby shook her head and Blue answer the rhetorical question, "Gladly, Snow Princess."

Professor Ozpin then approached the stage, "I'm going to keep this brief. You have all come here because you are the best fighters in your home, and you have come here for knowledge to help you. But knowledge will only take you so far. It is up to you, what you do with it."

Then he simple walked away from the stage and Professor Goodwitch walked up to the microphone, "You will all be sleeping in the auditorium tonight. That is all."

* * *

Later at night everyone was getting ready for bed, and boys and girls were separated so they could change. But Blue always kept a watchful eye. Not because he didn't trust the other guys; it was because he thought that Yang would try to be a pervert and look at him while he was naked.

After everyone was changed Blue was wearing dark blue sweat pants and a black sleeveless hoodie. He looked around the locker room and saw one blonde haired guy off in the corner with bunny pajamas. Blue face palmed himself and walked over to the obviously socially awkward teen, "Hey. What are you wearing?"

The blonde looked up, "Oh, this? This is just something my mom packed for me."

Blue just looked at him in utter disbelief. He took his bag and pulled out an extra pair of overnight clothes, "Here take this. Trust me; you'll thank me one day." He then handed the clothes to the blonde.

The blonde took the clothes, and looked back up with a smile, "Thanks."

Blue returned the smile, "No problem." He then stuck out his hand, "Blue. Blue Gentian."

The blonde met his hand, "Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, and the ladies love it."

Blue looked over his new friend in disbelief once again, "Judging by those pjs, I'm guessing 'the ladies' don't love it."

This lowered Jaune's spirits a bit, "No...not really." But he quickly regained his prowess, "But they will...hopefully."

Blue smiled a little at Jaune's weird attitude, "They will...eventually." This sparked a little smile from Jaune. "Well I'll see you out there bud."

When Blue got out into the auditorium he saw Ruby and Yang next to each other, Weiss was talking to a red headed girl, and the black haired girl from this morning was reading in a corner. He decided he was way too tired to be bothered by Yang's ranting, but he was kind of tempted to go over there to be next to Ruby.

Blue moved over to the black haired girl even though he really enjoyed the company of Ruby, but Yang was another story. "Hey mind if I sit here?"

The mystery girl didn't look up, but she did respond, "Sure. Just as long as you're quiet."

Blue put down his sleeping bag a few feet away from her and lied down, "Not a problem." After a few moments of silence, which were too quiet, Blue was panicked by the voice of Yang. He saw her dragging Ruby along.

Yang waved in his direction and sang, "Heelloo!"

Blue only groaned and turned over. Ruby and Yang didn't come over to say hi to him though. Yang was desperately trying to make Ruby and mystery girl be friends.

She eventually revealed her name to be Blake, and her and Ruby were talking about the book Blake was reading, "Yeah, Yang used to read to me when we were little. Stories about heroes and fairy tales and as a girl I wanted to be the heroes in those stories." This brought a smile to Blue's face at the thought of Ruby's innocence.

Yang got all gushy with Ruby and they formed a little fighting dust cloud. This attracted the attention of a certain heiress though. As Weiss walked up to the three awake and one half-asleep person on the ground, "Hey! Quiet down some people are trying to sleep!"

"For example: me." Blue said raising his arm, in a tired, muffled tone.

Yang and Ruby stopped the little fight and when Yang and Weiss made eye contact they simultaneously yelled, "OH, NO! NOT YOU AGAIN!"

Ruby cut in between them and trying to make peace, "Hey guys she's right maybe we should all just go to bed."

Blue raised his arm in triumph, thinking he would be able to sleep finally, but that was short lived by Weiss, "Oh so now you're on my side!"

Blue merely slumped his arm back down in defeat. Ruby held her ground, "I've always been on your side!"

Yang took Ruby's side and continued the argument, "Yeah why are you so mean to my sister!" "She's a detriment to my health!" Weiss responded quite snobbishly.

Blake finally said something, "I think we should all get some sleep." And with that she blew out her light.

Blue once again raised his hands in triumph this time yelling, "YES! FINALLY!" He was met with several loud sshes, "REALLY?" And with that everything was quiet and everyone was asleep.

* * *

**These chapters are so long but I don't like splitting things into two parts. I know I skipped a few things here and there but hopefully I made up for them. For example the whole Jaune thing that was supposed to happen. Anyways I'm probably going to have something more interesting going on during the Jaunedice and Forever Fall episodes. It's not that I didn't like those (excluding Jaunedice), it's just it wasn't as interesting to me. It's not for sure. It's like a 50/50 thing right now. I have a lot planned to happen before the end of Volume 1. Please leave feed back and look for RvB Easter Eggs!**


	4. Choices to Be Made

Chapter 4: Choices to Be Made

* * *

**Hello everyone! *WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER LONG* Sorry for the timely break but school started back up and is so much stress! Anyways this took a little while to write, and I was thinking about taking a smallish break from one of my fanfic. I don't want to upset all of you so I'm going to let my dear followers choose. **

**Disclaimer: As always enjoy and I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

Blue was in a dark area, and he couldn't see anything. He was starting to freak out until he saw a light in front of him which Blue made his way to.

When he got to a place where to one side everything was light, and to the other was nothing but pure darkness. In front of him appeared a person who he knew all too well. It was Sentinel.

The figure approached Blue slowly; Blue took a few steps back before his counterpart spoke up, "You know what you have to do." His face always obscured, but as usual not showing any emotion.

Blue was now really confused, "No...I don't."

The merc let out a huge sigh and continued, "You need to leave this stupid school, and HUNT DOWN ROMAN!" He would have spat on the ground if not for his mask.

Blue tried to keep the atmosphere as calm as he could, "Listen I'm not going to forget about what he did but, I'm trying to change my life for the better." Sentinel then punch Blue in the face.

Sentinel then had a dark thought protrude in his mind, "If you let Roman out of your grasp then he could hurt Ruby."

Blue's calm expression dropped to one of pure horror. He had already lost one person he cared about and he wasn't about to lose another. He thought for a moment and then responded, "Alright, but as soon as we've dealt with him we're coming right back. Got it?"

Sentinel only nods and said, "Very well. You have some visitors by the way."

Sentinel suddenly vanishes and the whole world starts shaking. Blue opens his eyes to see a familiar redhead shaking him awake, "...come on wake up. You almost sleep heavier than Yang!"

After a few seconds more of shaking Blue groaned, "Alright, alright. I'm up!"

As Blue got up Ruby saw her chance and she took it, "Hey can you wake up Yang I gotta go to the bathroom? Okthanksbye!" She disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Blue just had a surprised look on his face wondering why she ran off so fast. He shook it off then walked over to where the two sisters were sleeping, "How hard can waking her up be?"

When he arrived Blue saw Yang sprawled out all over the floor. The only thing Blue could do was widen his eyes and drop his jaw in amazement. "How can anyone sleep like that?"

Blue did what you would do to wake up any normal person, yelling their name whilst shaking them. That didn't work though. Blue walked over to a pole picked it up and started poking Yang with it. Still to no avail, "THIS DOESN'T SEEM PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE!" He then pulled out a drum and started banging it right next to her head. She still didn't wake up. Blue collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. The only thing he could hear was some girl talking to a guy, Yang's snoring, and a girl laughing.

After a moment of thought he figured out who was laughing, "RUBY!"

Ruby came out from her hiding spot, still laughing. "Aw come on it was funny!"

Blue just glared at her, "No it wasn't. How do you even wake this…thing up?!"

Ruby stopped laughing, and put on a smug look, "Allow me to show you." She walked over to where Yang was in her sleep-coma and yelled, "YANG! BLUE'S MESSING WITH YOUR HAIR!"

Suddenly a small explosion of heat happened around Yang. She opened her eyes and glared at Blue, "I'm gonna kill you!" She said in the most menacing voice Blue had ever heard in his whole life.

Blue was frozen by fear as Yang slowly made her way to him. Blue heard he mutter something, "Target locked…" When she was only about five feet away from him she said, "Firing main cannon!"

The only thing Blue could say was, "Aw, son of a bi-" But he was cutoff before he finished his sentence, because of the fist that punched him through ten different walls until he finally was stopped by a locker.

This brought back the memory of when Roman assigned Blue to protect his friend Junior's club. Blue thought for another moment, "Oh no. That's where I remember her from." The last time they met Blue had unconsciously cut off a piece of Yang's hair, and she literally tried to kill him. Blue had barely escaped with his life, and he knew if Yang knew who he was she would kill him.

Blue now realized he was stuck in someone's locker looked up only to see Jaune, "Hey, are you ok?"

Blue pulled himself out and responded to his friend, "Yeah just having some lady troubles. Nothing I can't handle though." Blue finished with an ever so smug look on his face. Just then Yang and Ruby came bursting through the doors.

Blue flinched expecting another punch, "Ahh! Don't hit me again! Please! Ruby just said that to wake you up!"

Yang and Ruby burst out laughing and soon Jaune joined in the fun. "You should have seen the look on your face! Ha-ha!" Yang screeched. Blue looked up to see all three of his friends laughing and that Yang returned to her normal state of flirting, "Oh what's wrong lover boy? You feeling _Blue_?" she asked finishing with a weird smile.

Everyone suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Yang skeptically. Blue was the first to talk however, "Really? You did not just try that."

"Oh yes I did." Yang stated proudly.

Blue just again realized Jaune was still there, and decided to introduce him, "Oh yeah. Ruby, Yang this is Jaune Ark. Jaune this is Ruby and Yang." They all had their little meet and greet until Blue's stomach started to grumble, "Well that's the sound it makes to signal breakfast." Everyone laughed at Blue's joke except Yang.

"Oh so you guys laugh at his jokes?" Yang said a little bit angry.

"Well yeah because his are funny." Ruby stated, which was the most logical thing ever said.

* * *

As Ruby, Blue, and Yang entered the lunchroom they're nostrils were filled with the sweat aroma of food. Jaune regrettably couldn't come because he couldn't find his locker. Ruby and Blue made a B-Line for the food line piling their food up to make two new mountains.

As the three companions sat down at their own secluded table Yang couldn't help but gasp at the amount of food the two had acquired, "How can you even eat that much?"

"This coming from the person who sleeps literally like a rock!" Blue said trying to shove food in his mouth and talk at the same time.

"Still it's kinda gross." Yang said.

"Whatever." Ruby and Blue said at the same time. They both looked at each other being surprise by their sudden jinx, "Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx! OK STOP COPYING ME!" They both waited for a second trying to think of something random, "POTATO! BIKE! PENDULLUM?!" They both just gave up trying to say something different from the other and returned to their respective food mountains. As Ruby suddenly picked a piece of bacon from the middle of her stack her food came crashing down like a game of Janga.

Yang took notice of the avalanche and mouthed an 'oh no'.

Blue and Ruby looked at each other than to the food, and then back to each other. They both knew what had to happen, "EAT OFF!" They both started wolfing down the pile of food in front of them trying to out eat the other.

After a few minutes of obviously normal overeating the two early admits pace didn't falter until there was one last piece of bacon. Yang cut-in trying to be the voice of reason as the two teens were readying their weapons, "Ok! No fighting you two. I'm sure there is a reasonable way to give to one of you."

Both teens smiled for what they knew was to come. A battle of pure skill, one which only one would come out on top, a war which you would win best 2/3. Both teens yelled, "ROCK, PAPER, SICCORS!"

Yang sighed and started walking away not really caring who would win, "I give up!"

Meanwhile, Ruby and Blue had already started the fight to the death. Each time they shot they held the same weapon in hand. By the time the first minute passed they had tied 29 times.

'Dang it! Why can't I win?' Blue thought as they just passed number 31.

'Strike her down with your anger!' Sentinel yelled inside Blue's head.

'Really? You saying that makes me way cooler that you.'

'Hey I'm just a fragmentation of your mind.'

'Oh right.'

After passing number 58 the two teens decided whoever won the first match up would claim the prize. They both threw this not having the same weapon in hand. In the end Ruby was eating the most delicious creation in the whole world, and Blue was crying in a fetal position.

Ruby laughed at her friend, "Wow! You really like bacon, don't you?"

Blue shot up, looking like he was about to teach a lesson, which he kind of was going to do, "Of course! Bacon is not 'just some piece of food' it is a lifestyle!" he proclaimed triumphantly, only to receive a chorus of laughing from Ruby.

After she was done she continued, "Whatever. We better go get ready for initiation."

"Yeah I guess you're right. See you later then." They both walked to their respective locker rooms. Both however didn't know what was heading their way.

* * *

When Ruby walked into the girl's locker room to get changed she was almost immediately greeted by her older sister, "Heya Rubes! How was your game of _Love~_?" She asked putting singing note on the last word.

"Wait!?" Ruby's face was blushing.

Ruby tried to hide it, but rather poorly and Yang took notice in this, "You know...you and Blue 'playing around'." She put quotes around the part when she said playing around.

"Yang...w-we weren't... we were just fighting over a piece of bacon!" She said trying to defend herself.

"Sure you were." She added a wink at the end to make the remark all the more embarrassing.

"_YANG!_" Ruby screamed trying to make her sister stop.

"Oh don't worry Rubes, I'm just teasing. Like I do with Blue." She said finally stopping the Ruby embarrassment game.

Ruby sighed in relief thinking at least Blue doesn't have to go through this.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Legion of Evil, er I mean The Boy's Locker-Room...

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No, Jaune."

"Come on, tell me!"

"For the one hundred billionth time, NO!"

"Oh come on Blue you gotta tell me what it was like going on a date with Ruby at breakfast." Jaune said trying to embarrass his younger friend.

Blue immediately went red, "IT WASN'T A DATE!"

"_Oh sure it wasn't._" Jaune responded with an amount of sarcasm that a def person could hear.

"Man I bet Ruby's probably going through the same thing right now."

"How can you tell?" Jaune asked curiously.

"Have you met her sister, Yang?"

"No."

"Well imagine what you just did to me, but multiply in by infinity." He said blatantly thinking of the teasing he had gone through in only two days.

"Wow! She's really that bad?" Jaune asked a little surprised.

"You have no idea." Blue then thought what Ruby must have gone through her entire life, which gave him shivers down his spine.

"Well I gotta go get my stuff in my weapons locker." Jaune then proceeded to the door, but stopped before he left, "You coming?"

Blue stood up and turned towards Jaune ready to fallow his friend, but an ever annoying fragment stopped him, 'Remember our deal.'

Blue looked at Jaune, "I'll catch up. I need to...go to the bathroom." He said not expecting Jaune to really believe him.

But once again the blonde hunter surprised Blue, "Ok see ya later."

'Now that he's gone we can put our plan into phase one.' Sentinel started with a dark tone.

'And that is?' Blue asked unenthusiasticly.

'Well it's quite simple. We're not going to the Initiation, and we're leaving Beacon.'

'Alright. Let's go. Woo!' Blue said incredibly sarcastic.

'Let's go.'

'Fine!'

As Blue made his way off campus trying to avoid everyone at all costs, especially Ruby. He didn't know how she'd react whether she would accept his decision, or condemn it. Right when he was about to leave the courtyard a familiar face spotted him, "Mr. Gentian, you know if you venture off to far you might miss the initiation." Professor Ozpin stated keeping his stoic face. Blue was speechless, he didn't know what to do. He could just run, but he knew Ozpin would easily stop him. Before Blue could react the headmaster did first, "Remember my speech last night?"

"Y-yes." Blue answer not knowing why Ozpin had asked him that.

"Well the real meaning was behind it, besides the knowledge part, was to fallow your own path without the influence of others." He paused for a second before he continued, "I hope to see you at initiation."

He walked away only to leave Blue baffled. Not only did Ozpin know that he was leaving, but he didn't stop him. Blue started to think about what the headmaster had said, before Sentinel cut-in, 'Finally. I thought that blow heart would never leave.'

'Maybe he's right.' Blue thought.

Sentinel became really angry, because of Blue's defiance, 'We already agreed that we would hunt him down!'

'And what happens when we find him? Do you honestly think we can beat him?'

"Of course, and it would be much easier if you weren't so weak!'

'We're done. I'm not going!'

'Very well.'

This surprised Blue, 'What?'

'You're in control, and you get to make the decision...For now.' Sentinel's voice then disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Weapons Locker-Room...

Ruby and Yang were collecting their weapons and getting ready for initiation when suddenly Jaune had a spear fly through the top of his jacket and impale him into a wall. The two girls walked up to him after Weiss Shnee and another red headed girl, who the spear belonged to, took the spear and walked away. Yang was the first to speak, as usual, "Not having much luck there lady killer."

Jaune was once again feeling down, "I don't understand. My dad said that all women really look for is confidence."

Yang then spoke up finding yet another way to tease her younger sibling, "Is that what you see in Blue, Rubes?"

Ruby started to turn bright red, "...I-I...uh...we...um..." She then remembered she hadn't seen Blue since after breakfast. "Wait where is he?"

Yang actually didn't notice that Blue wasn't there, and let that comment sail right past her, "Oh no. Don't even think about trying to change the topic."

Jaune now started to realize the sudden lack of Blueness in the room, "Actually I don't see him here either."

Yang still didn't take the whole picture in, "What are you talking about our Blue heart steeler is right here-" Yang then punched to an empty spot right next to her, but hit nothing, as expected. She looked to where she had punched and a white chalk out line appeared in Blue's shape where she thought he was. "Oh...he isn't here. How about that?" She awkwardly laughed at the end.

Ruby contemplated what Yang just did then she turned into her incredibly hyper-self, yelling and running around the room, "Where is he? Did he leave without saying goodbye? What kind of person would do that? Maybe he's still working for Roman Tortchwick!"

Yang interrupted Ruby's ranting, "What, why would he be working for that Tortchwick guy?"

Ruby once again felt incredibly stupid for almost giving up Blue's identity again. She decided to cover for him just in case he wasn't actually still working for him, "He could have been a plant! But that's besides the point. Blue is gone and is probably never coming back!"

"Wait a minute why would I go anywhere without you Ruby?" Blue said as he finished stealthily seeking into the room.

Jaune and Yang were surprised at Blue's sudden arrival, but Ruby continued to rant, "Because...well I don't kno-" She paused looking at Blue, who gave a casual smile and wave. Ruby then erupted, but in a good way she jumped onto Blue, which knocked them both to the floor, "Oh my Monty! I thought you left without saying goodbye, I mean not that I think you would be the kind of person to do that, it's just that no one had seen you for a while, and-"

Ruby was silenced by Blue as he awkwardly said, "First off, you didn't answer my question."

Ruby was kind of confused about what he was talking about, "Wha?"

Blue chuckled at Ruby's ignorance, "My question, why would I go anywhere without you?"

"OH!...um I don't know."

"Exactly! There isn't any possible reason I could have."

Blue and Ruby just stared into each other's eyes, not having a single care in the world. But that moment, as usual, was ruined by Yang, "Aww! You two are so cute together!" After they realized that they were still on the ground, laying on each other, they quickly separated trying to pretend the awkward moment didn't happen. For once Yang stopped while she was ahead, decided not to ruin the perfect moment anymore then she already had.

The speaker then quickly buzzed, "Will all first year student please report to Beacon Cliffs. Thank you."

Blue then stated walking out of the locker room, "Well I guess it's time to test our metal."

"Yeah let's do this!" Ruby yelled proudly, fallowing after her friend *cough* *crush* *cough*.

Yang quickly fallowed, "Time to show all you newbies what I got!"

Jaune just didn't answer knowing the hell he would have to go through during initiation.

* * *

Later at Beacon Cliffs...

Everyone was standing on what looked like regular pads in the middle of a grass field, but what they really where was launch pads designed to send the students to random spots in the Emerald Forest. Ozpin looked over the new initiates, with a bit of pleasure seeing Blue had decided to stay. He walked next to his partner, Glynda Goodwitch and stated, "Welcome to initiation, here you will be sent into the Emerald Forest and tested on how you preform. You will be launched from the pads you are standing on, and will be implementing your own landing strategy."

Glynda picked up where he had left off, "Once you hit the ground you will be partnered up and the two of you will go to an abandoned temple and retrieve a relic. Once you have retrieved this relic you will guard it with your life and return it safely to where you are right now."

"Sounds easy enough." Blue pipped in, already choosing his partner.

"On the contrary Mr. Gentian, once you land you will be met with a substantial amount of Grimm. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your way...or you will die." Ozpin said blatantly. He then continued where he had left off, "I know most of you have heard the forming of teams looming. Well, let's put the rumors to rest shall we?" He waited for a second or two before continuing, "The first person you set you're eyes on is your partner for your next four years here at Beacon."

A simultaneous, "WHAT!" was heard from both Ruby and Blue.

"Alright right then, any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Um yeah." Jaune said.

"Very well no question." Ozpin said clearly ignoring Jaune's question.

"Wait I have a question." Ruby said.

"Very well, ask away." Ozpin said , leaving Jaune baffled and Blue chuckling a bit.

"Well aren't there an uneven number of us here?"

"Hmm...ah yes. Thank you for reminding me. There will be one person will be one of you who will be without a partner, that person is allowed to assist any person he or she wishes." Ozpin answered.

Students then launched off of their pads one at a time, but Juane was persistent in trying to find the answer to his question, "Umm...sir about this landing strategy thing how does one do that? I mean will you be dropping us off?"

"No you will be falling." Ozpin answered quite unemotionally.

"Oh, ok. Did you hand out parachutes or something?" Jaune asked kind of getting scared for his own well being.

"No you will imply you own landing strategy." Ozpin said starting to get annoyed at how he kept having to repeat himself.

But before Jaune could ask his next question Blue stopped him, "Uh...Jaune. You're up next."

Jaune looked a bit confused, but soon realized what his friend meant. He looked down then back up before getting launched into the air towards the Emerald Forest.

Blue chuckled a bit, but was soon surprised by Ozpin, "Oh and Mr. Gentian it's a pleasure to see that you decided to stay." He actually broke his normally stoic face, and put on a friendly smile. Blue was about to say some snarky last word, but he was launched into the air before he had a chance to say anything.

* * *

**Finished this chapter is probably about 4,000 words and took all day to write. I'll probably write another episode for _DC Chronicles_ before I write another RWBY one. Nothing personal it's just I need a break from all this anime re-re-re-watching. Anyways hope you loved the chapter. Please review so I know how I did, and favorite/fallow so you know when more chapters come out.**

**P.S. Keep an eye out for those RvB Easter Eggs!**


	5. Not According to Plan

Chapter 5: Not According to Plan

* * *

**Hello and Welcome back. Sorry for the wait, Fanfiction kept not saving the work I did after I wrote all the cool action scenes. All I have to say is I had the best time writing this chapter(excluding having to rewrite half of it 3 times), and I really hope you enjoy it. High-Five for getting over 1,000 views? Anyone? No one? Really? Wow! Anyways I couldn't have done it without my loyal readers, so please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: I have no right to RWBY, nor do I have any knowledge as to why RoosterTeeth or Monty Oum would give me any.**

* * *

The day above the Emerald Forest was nice and calm. Everything was nice and quiet. A bird was chirping as it flew through the sky, that was until it was ran into by a certain blue headed boy with a personality problem, "Aw gross dead bird!"

Blue continued to fly through the air, but that was all according to plan. Right when he was above the treeline he took out Atlas, and deployed its function to turn into a skinny snowboard. Once it was deployed he started riding the foliage of the trees until he had a soft landing on the ground. He turned Atlas into its normal shield form and put in back on his back, and as he looked up into the sky he said to himself, "Alright Step 1: Land is complete." He paused as he saw his favorite red head fly through the sky, "And now onto Step 2: Find Ruby." After he thought she landed he rushed off in the area she went towards, so she didn't think he was creepy for waiting for her when she landed.

Blue then went through all the steps in his plan, "Alright once I find Ruby Step 3: Head to the Abandoned Ruins, Step: 4: Make it out of the Emerald Forest, Step 5: Make it Through Beacon and Graduate. This is the best plan ever...of all time!" After a second he remembered his possible step, "Oh and I almost forgot Step 6: When I Get the Guts Confess My Never Ending Love for Ruby aka Probably Never."

Blue's face turned grim for a second after the realization of the thought, 'What if Ruby didn't have the same feelings for me?'

'She probably doesn't.' Sentinel said pessimistically.

'I thought you left?'

'I did, but I said I'd be back. What you didn't miss me?'

'No. I was actually getting used to not having a voice in my head.'

'And that's the kind of things that makes me not warn you about the Beowolves you're about to run into.' Sentinel said with an evil smile forming in his metaphysical form.

'Wait? WHAT?!' Blue thought/yelled as he finally noticed the Creatures of Grimm in front of him, and stopped to a complete halt.

Blue took in his surrounding as he saw thirteen Alpha Beowolves circling him. Blue being well Blue decided to have some friendly banter with the non-talkative monsters, "Hey there Big Bad Wolves have any of you seen Little Red Riding Hood?" The only thing the beasts did was snarl, "Hmm, didn't think so. Now let's get this over with."

Blue slowly pulled out his twin swords, but instead of just using those as he usually would he put the bottom parts together, twisted their hilts together, and a small clicked was heard. As soon as the click was made, one of the Beowolfves charged at Blue, but was quickly knocked into the ground by Atlas then stabbed in the head by the newly formed weapon, the Monitor. The next Beowolf came and suffer the same fate being sliced completely in half. Then everything went quiet as Blue suddenly disappeared. The Beowolves looked quizzically at each other until one started to whimper for a few seconds, but after it was done it fell to the ground with its head cut off. Blue suddenly started appearing then reappearing only to leave his enemy in shambles. After there were only three left they decided it was best if they ran away.

Blue looked somewhat disappointed as he watched the Beowolves run away, "Aw, come on! I was starting to have fun!" Blue put away his weapons then realized what he almost forgot, "Oh no! That took way too long what if Ruby already found her partner gotta run."

* * *

Meanwhile on Beacon Cliffs...

Goodwitch had just walked up to Ozpin and was about to give him a report, "The last group has just been formed: Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. I can't imagine those two having a good time together, but I feel the worst for Ms. Nikos. I don't care what Mr. Ark's transcripts say, he is not qualified to be in this type of combat." She awaited his response, but nothing came out, "Ozpin?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry I was watching Mr. Gentian fight. He's a peculiar one..." He trailed of thinking deeply about the young ex-merc.

"I'll say. I still don't understand why you let him come here."

Ozpin's response came quicker than last time, "Because he is just something entirely different."

"How so?' Glynda asked quite curious now.

"The way he fights. After watching him fighting as Sentinel that night and comparing that with the way he's fighting down there...it's almost as if he's two different people." He paused for a second before continuing, "And that's not all. The way he acts greatly differs as well."

"What does this mean?" Goodwitch asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." He finished, looking at his tablet's screen, where Blue was running through the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Emerald Forest...

Blue started running in the direction he was going before the Beowolf attack, 'Ok don't worry...Oh who am I kidding the only reason I'm really staying at Beacon is Ruby.'

'You could still leave.' Sentinel said, hoping that Blue had come to his senses.

'You don't even have permission to speak after the stunt you pulled!' Blue yelled in his mind, 'Well if I don't get Ruby who else is there? Let's see there's Jaune...he's cool, but I don't think he's really good at fighting. Oh how about Yang...she's just how do I put this...Yang-like. Umm...Blake I guess could be cool, but she seems kinda lonnerish. And then there's Weiss. Man I really feel bad for whoever get's her as a partner.'

Just as he finished his thought out of nowhere came a flash of red and black, that also ran right into him. As the two people got up they immediately realized who they were, "RUBY/BLUE! (I don't know how to make them say each others' names at the same time, so just imagine that) MAN AM I GLAD I FOUND YOU!" They both hugged, but quickly separated blushing from embarrassment.

Blue was the first to speak, "So I guess this means we're partners right?"

Ruby was immediately saddened, "Well...not exactly."

Blue's smile suddenly diminished, "Oh...so you already have a partner? Who is it, Yang?" Ruby just shook her head, "Oh?...um is it that Blake girl?" Again another shake, "Is it Jaune? Or maybe someone I don't know?"

"Actually... it's Weiss Schnee." Ruby said pushing her pointer fingers together.

Blue's reaction was less then excited, 'Oh great! The one person I wanted to be paired with is taken by possibly the meanest person alive, and...wait. Why hasn't Weiss started yelling at me for doing something yet?" Blue thought.

"Umm...then where is she?" Blue asked looking behind Ruby.

Ruby just looked behind her then back at Blue with an embarrassed look, "Oh...um...she's somewhere...back...umm...I'll be right back."

She rushed off in the direction she came from. Blue had this exasperated look that seemed to be on his face all the time when he was around Ruby, "Ok. I'll just wait here I guess. In the dark woods, where monsters probably want to eat me." He sat down against a tree and sighed, "Well this isn't according to plan."

Suddenly, not too far from him, there was an explosion, that started a fire. He got up and started sprinting in the direction that the fire started. After not getting to far he heard the very familiar tone of a certain heiress, "I can't believe you did that!"

Blue sighed out of knowing who she was probably yelling at. When he got closer to them he decide to wait behind a tree, to listen in on their conversation, "What! You were the one who burned half of the forest." Ruby said trying to defend herself.

"You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!" Weiss yelled thinking it would give her the upper hand.

"I would've taken more than that too kill me." Ruby said.

"This coming from the biggest child in all of Beacon!"

"You know you don't have to act perfect all the time!"

"I'm not perfect, not yet at least. But I'm leagues ahead of you!" Weiss stated walking away from the young scythe wielder.

Ruby's face immediately turned sour at that comment, but not for long as she was forced into a comforting hug. She looked up to see who it was, and to her surprise it was Blue, "How much of that did you hear?"

Blue's voice was not his normal relaxed and somewhat sarcastic tone, but instead it was calm and soothing, "Enough. Listen Ruby, don't listen to her. I think that you're great." He finished putting a smile on his face.

"Thanks, and Blue?" Ruby said getting the oddest sense of deja vu.

"Yeah?"

"I think you can let go of me now."

Blue then realized how long he'd been holding Ruby for, "Oh...um...sorry." He said putting on an incredibly awkward smile. They separated and were blushing immensely.

Just when Blue thought things were looking up, his hopes were smashed into millions of tiny, little pieces with one shrieking tone, "RUBY WHERE ARE YO-" Right as Weiss reentered the area Blue and Ruby were in she saw Blue, "What on Remnant is he doing here?!"

"Wow don't sound so happy to see me. You might actually make me cry." Blue said returning to his normal demeanor, shedding a fake tear.

"Come on Ruby we need to get to the ruins!" The heiress said, pulling Ruby by her hood.

"Wait why can't Blue come?" Ruby asked extremely sad.

"Yeah! Why can't Blue come?" Blue asked copying Ruby, causing both of them to giggle.

"Because you're a rapscallion!" Weiss said stopping looking at the blue haired teen, with icy cold eyes.

Blue made a single, "HA!" Then continued with his argument, "At least I use real words, unlike you! I mean 'rapscallion' doesn't even sound remotely real." He said trying to sound smart.

Ruby cut in between them, "Umm...actually it is."

"Wow...then this is awkward." Blue said scratching the back of his head.

"Why don't you just go get your partner, and go somewhere away from me!" Weiss said pointing in the opposite direction that she and Ruby would be heading.

"Actually...I don't have a partner. So that means I can help whoever I wish to, and I choose Ruby. Not you." Weiss gave him a death glare that anyone would crumble against. "It's nothing personal, you're just really mean."

To Blue and Ruby it looked as if Weiss was about to explode from frustration. But just before she did, she let it all go, "Fine! Just don't get in my way!" She said in a dark tone. Weiss then continued in the direction she was heading before.

"Now she's just a ray of sunshine." Blue said sarcastically. "Betcha 5 Lien she has no idea where she's going."

Ruby put on a playful smile, "You're on!"

* * *

Around 30 Minutes Later...

"Maybe it's this way." Weiss said pacing back and forth.

Blue and Ruby were sitting on an old tree stump waiting for Weiss to find her bearings, "Looks like you owe me 5 Lien."

Ruby grunted and handed the Lien to Blue, "This bet was rigged!"

"Hey just because I'm good at guessing doesn't mean it was rigged." Blue said with a successful smile on his face.

Meanwhile Weiss had just come to a conclusion, "It's official, we've passed it."

"Really?" Ruby said.

"Well I think I know a way to find out where we're going." Blue said with a mischievous smile emanating off his face.

"What?" Weiss and Ruby said at the same time.

All Blue did was point forward, and smile, "That's how."

Weiss immediately responded, "Are you insane?"

"Probably." Blue said blankly.

"It could work." Ruby said putting full confidence in Blue's plan.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Weiss said in an almost panicked way.

The only response she got was a simultaneous, "Yep!" from the two younger teens.

"Fine, but if I die you'll pay!"

* * *

5 Minutes Later...

"THIS WAS THE WORST PLAN EVER...OF ALL TIME!" Weiss screamed hanging by a thread on the giant Nevermore.

"HEY IT WORKED DIDN'T IT!" Blue yelled back. "OK, WE'RE RIGHT ON TOP OF THE RUINS! GET READY TO JUMP, ON MY MARK!"

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHEN TO JUMP!" Weiss asked, wanting to know so she didn't die.

"WHEN I SAY JUMP!" Blue answered, putting extra on the 'JUMP' part.

"ALRIGHT SEE YOU TO DOWN THERE!" Ruby yelled letting go, as she started falling towards the ground.

"RUBY!" Blue then let go forgetting about Weiss.

As he dived through the air time itself seemed to slow. Blue only had one objective: save Ruby. Meanwhile Ruby was flailing her arms and legs around screaming. Blue plunged down going only a tiny bit faster than Ruby. He kept getting closer and closer, until he finally caught up to her. After he grabbed on he said to himself, "Gotcha!"

"Thanks." Ruby said gratefully. They both stared into each others' eyes not having a single care in the world, even though they were still plummeting to the ground. Ruby finally noticed this and said, "Is it just me, or is the ground getting closer?"

For a second they paused in mid air, looking at each other, then the the ground, and finally back up, "Oh no!" They simultaneously said.

Whilst they were falling Blue came up with an ingenious plan to save both of them. He was about to put into action, but a certain scraggly blonde haired boy came crashing into the two of them. After the crash all three went into a tree.

Meanwhile at the ruins Yang and her partner, Blake were watching in pure aw, "Did that just happen?"

"I think s-" Yang started, but was interrupted by a orange haired girl ridding an Ursa into the clearing.

After the Ursa passed out from exhaustion or blood loss the girl pouted, "Aw! It' broken!"

"Did she just ride an Ursa her?" This time Yang didn't even bother with answering.

After a full second a boy with black hair and a pink magenta came through the foliage, "Don't...ever...do...that...again!" He said in between breaths.

The orange haired girl almost immediately forgot about her 'broken' Ursa, and the boy who had just addressed her, and went to the ruins to pick up her relic, the white queen. After she picked it up she sang, "_I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"_

Ruby was the first to get up of the three, mostly because she didn't risk her life to save her crush only to be knocked into, by her best friend, into a tree. When she got on the ground she immediately saw Yang and rushed over, "YANG!"

Yang noticed her little sister rushing over to where she and her partner were, "RUBY!"

When Ruby got there the orange haired girl popped in between them and yelled, "NORA!"

"Anyways...so Rubes who's your partner?" Yang asked.

Before Ruby could answer Blue finally got up only to fall out of the tree on his face. When he landed he let out a loud, "OWWW!"

After the sight of Blue, Yang grew a cheesy smile on her face, "Oh! So you and Blue, eh? How_ romantic!"__  
_

When Blue heard that he immediately bounced up and ran over to Yang, "No! We...just...uh...ran into each other in the woods." Blue's face was turning red.

"That's not what your blush says." Yang said, her smile growing bigger.

Ruby decided to cut-in for Blue's sake, "He's actually not my partner."

"Then who is?" Blake asked, talking for the first time since forever.

"We-" Ruby stopped realizing that they had forgotten about Weiss, "OH MY MONTY! BLUE, WE LEFT WEISS ON THE NEVERMORE!"

"That makes sense. I thought it was weird how I didn't have somebody yelling into my ear. But it is your fault we left her."

"What? How's it my fault you said jump!" Ruby said, defending herself.

"I didn't give the signal, I was just saying what he signal was!"

"Umm...guys?" Yang said looking up in the sky.

Ruby and Blue stopped their argument, looked at Yang, and simultaneously said, "WHAT?"

"Isn't that Weiss up there falling?" Yang pointed out.

"Yep. She's definitely falling." Blue said blankly.

"She'll be ok...probably." Ruby said with a bit of diminishing confidence.

Back on the tree Jaune took notice of Weiss falling from the sky, and decided to be the hero. He jumped into the air catching her bridal style, "Just dropping in?"

"Boo! Worst pick-up line ever...of all time!" Blue hollered at them.

Ruby meanwhile was about to ask the most obvious question, "How are they floating in midair?"

Both Weiss and Jaune noticed this, and soon were on a B-line for the ground. When they reached it Jaune was the first to land, then immediately Weiss landed right on top of him. "My hero." She said incredibly sarcastic.

"My back!" Jaune said underneath a muffled groan.

When everyone thought things couldn't get weirder, a red haired came out of the tree line with a Deathstalker on her tail. Jaune just got up and noticed who it was, "Pyrrha!"

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker chasing her?" Blake asked.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT CAN WE JUST HAVE NOTHING WEIRED HAPPEN FOR LIKE FIVE SECONDS?!" Yang yelled, with a burst of aura.

After literally five seconds Pyrrha was sent flying into the group. When she landed on Jaune she said, "Sorry Jaune."

Jaune let out another groaning, "Why is it always the back?"

"Um…shouldn't we do something about the Nevermore circling us, or how about the Deathstalker charging at us?" Blue said somewhat sarcastically.

"I got it!" Ruby said getting ready to launch herself at the Deathstalker.

"Ruby! Wait!" Blue tried to grab her, but the only thing he grasped at where rose petals.

When Ruby got to the Deathstalker she was knocked back, and was stumbling to try and get back to the group. Meanwhile the Nevermore was already making a B-line for Ruby, and Yang was rushing out to save her sister.

Both sisters' objectives were halted when the Nevermore circled back and unleashed a rain of feathers unto them. Yang was trapped in a wing cage, but Ruby's cape was caught on a wing.

The Deathstalker now closed the gap between the two of them, and was about to strike, but it didn't hit Ruby. Instead it hit the broadside of a shield. Blue's shield.

* * *

2 Minutes Earlier...

When Ruby got caught of the wing Blue immediately started running to go and save her. At the rate he was going there was no way he could save her, but something deep inside him unlocked. Blue then took off as if he had the same semblance a Ruby.

As he got to where Ruby was he pulled out Atlas and blocked the Deathstalker's attack.

Ruby then looked up to see Blue holding back the Deathstalker, and she could barely utter a single word. The only thing she said was, "H-how are you doing that?"

"I-I don't…really know." He struggled to say. "Could you do me a favor, and start running?"

"Thanks." Ruby said getting her cape loose.

"No pr-problem!" Blue's grip was wavering, and unfortunately the Deathstalker broke his defense. The Grimm then readied its next attack, and out of pure instinct Blue covered Ruby so she wouldn't get hurt. The hit never came though.

Blue looked up to see a veil of ice in front of them, and in a surprising turn of events Weiss put it there to protect the two young hunters-in-training. "You know you don't have to get yourself killed."

"I know…I just wanted to prove that I belonged here." Ruby said half-hearted, looking at the ground.

"Hey listen. You definitely belong here…and I guess I can be a bit bossy at times." Ruby looked up at the heiress for the first time. "I'm willing to make this work if you are." She put out her hand, and Ruby gladly took it.

"Wait! Are you being nice?" Blue asked scared out of his mind, thinking that he had hit his head to hard or he was dead.

"Yes." Weiss stated blatantly. "You however won't get used to it, you dolt." She finished in a dark tone.

"Alright you two let's get back to the rest of the group, before this thing breaks the ice." Ruby said, trying to be the voice of reason.

When they got to the rest of the group Yang immediately pulled Ruby into a huge bear hug, "Oh! I thought I lost you!"

"Don't…worry. I'm…fine thanks to Blue." She said in between breaths, struggling for air.

Yang let go of Ruby and tried to hug Blue. "Oh it was nothing." Blue said trying to avoid getting the life squeezed out of him.

"Uh…guys. That thing's starting to break the ice!" Jaune said staring at the Deathstalker.

"We don't need to fight them!" Ruby said, formulating a plan.

"What?!" Everyone else said at the same time.

"Our objective is to get a relic and return it to the cliffs, not fight these guys."

"Avoid fighting and live. Now that's a plan I can get behind." Jaune said grabbing his relic, the white queen.

"Ok let's go!" Blue yelled trying to find any relics remaining.

"Get your relic and start running!" Ruby told Blue after picking hers up, which was the white horse.

"I can't find one!" Ruby was about to offer something, but Blue cut her off, "Don't worry about me. I'll catch up!"

Although Ruby was unsure about leaving him she did, "Ok…just be careful."

"No problem." Blue yelled back.

'Seems as if you're doomed.' Sentinel cut-in.

'Why won't you just leave me alone?' Blue questioned.

'Because, I'm apart of you. You can never get rid of me.'

Just before Blue was about to get into another argument with his subconscious he spotted something out of the corner of his eye, a golden pawn lying on the ground. He picked it up and looked carefully at it. He thought for a second and finished his conversation with Sentinel, "I'm done being your pawn!" He said aloud. Blue then started running towards the cliffs.

* * *

**Another finish I hope you like. I have decided on my updating schedule BTW: It will be _RWBY: Blue_, _A Wolf's Rose, _then _Red vs. Blue: The DC Chronicles, _and occasionally an _Off the Record _for a fun fact, PSA, or whatever. I will not be saying that there are certain days I will be posting them. I will just finish them when I can. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for the next chapter, after which I will be putting this story on hiatus for about a month or two. FYI.**

** _Just kidding! _Haha I had a couple of you going didn't I?**


	6. Teaming with Trouble

Chapter 6: Teaming with Trouble

* * *

**Hello and welcome back. I know I haven't been gone for that long, but it still feels like forever. This chapter will reveal Blue's semblance, and I tried to make it as non OP as possible. I finally finished this chapter after a huge amount of writer's blockage, and here is the end result. Hope you enjoy, and as always look for the RvB Easter Eggs.**

* * *

The twelve hunters-in training were running towards Beacon Cliffs trying to escape the death trap that is the Emerald Forest. When they reached it however Ruby stopped looking back not seeing Blue.

Yang noticed that her sister had stopped and tried to keep her moving forward, "Don't worry about him. He'll be fine." She said reassuringly.

"But what if he isn't?" Ruby asked worrying about her friend.

Weiss then cut in trying to help, "If he actually somehow made it this far, then I think he should be fine."

Ruby then glared at her partner for putting Blue's survival chances so arrogantly. Blake then cut in seeing something coming out of the brush, "Isn't that him there?" She said pointing at someone running towards them yelling.

"See I told you he would make it." Ruby said proudly.

"But why is he screaming?" Ren asked curiously.

"That is very peculiar." Pyrrha added.

Just then the Deathstalker came bursting out of the tree line, and continued to chase Blue. "Now that explains it." Jaune said, stating the obvious.

Blue continued to run faster, until when he reached the group he couldn't stop and he hit a pillar that was behind the rest of the group.

Ruby quickly rushed over to where Blue was, "Are you ok?" She said terrified for her friend's safety.

Blue stood up, but it looked like he was about to fall back down, "Did anyone get the numbers to that Grimm?" Blue asked dazed out of his mind.

"That would be Deathstalker." Yang said chuckling trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you." Blue said before falling back down. Ruby helped him up this time, and Blue quickly shook off his daze, returning to normal. Suddenly however the Nevermore returned screeching.

"Ok now that we're all here, we can all die together." Yang said pessimistically.

"There is only one logical thing to do…" Blue said. Everyone stared closely at what his battle strategy would. After a second Blue continued, "RUN!" He yelled at the top of his lungs running towards the cliff.

"Well that was reassuring." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Wasn't that the original plan?" Ruby asked her partner.

"Oh whatever."

The rest of the teens started to run to the cliff, but once they reached a bridge connecting two different structures the Nevermore dive bombed separating them into two different groups, Yang, Ruby, Blue, Weiss, Nora, and Jaune on the side closer to the cliff, while Ren, Pyrrha and Blake on the other.

The Deathstalker finally caught up to the group on solid ground, and started to attack them. Nora and Jaune took notice of this, "Looks like they could use some help."

Jaune only need to look over the edge, to know what would happen if he tried to clear that, "I don't really think I can clear that."

"Of course you can!" Nora said pulling out her giant hammer. Before Jaune had the chance to protest he was sent flying over the gap at the Deathstalker. Nora soon fallowed launching herself at the Grimm.

Meanwhile Ruby, Blue, Yang and Weiss were left to fight the Nevermore, and soon Blake joined them, after almost falling to her death. All five of them continuously kept firing there weapons at the Nevermore, only barely hurting it.

Ruby soon had an idea then took charge, "Hey guys I have an idea! Yang keep that thing busy!"

"Got it!" Yang yelled from the top of the spire they were all on.

Ruby signaled for Blue, Weiss and Blake to come over to her, and they did. "Ok here's the plan: Blake's gonna use her bow thingy to launch me at the Nevermore."

"Wait. You'll never reach it." Weiss said cutting in.

"That's where you come in. You're going to use glyphs to help launch me faster." Ruby said. "Once I get to it I'm gonna scale the wall, with the help of your glyphs, and cut its head off."

"So what's my job then?" Blue asked noticing that he wasn't mentioned in any part of the plan.

"Oh right…you can…um…be there for moral support?" Ruby asked unsure of herself.

"How about I fire some shotgun blasts at it to help." Blue offered.

"You have a shotgun?" Blake asked unsure of where he hid it.

"Yeah…it's part of my shield." He said transforming his shield into its shotgun form.

"Wow I didn't know you had that." Ruby said ogling over the shield.

"Yeah I kinda forgot about it myself." Blue said awkwardly laughing.

"Is it just me or did we forget something?" Blake asked wondering what they were previously doing.

All four teens were quickly reminded when the Nevermore screeched again. They all panicked and went to their positions. Blue joined Yang in distracting the Grimm, while Blake, Weiss and Ruby got into position.

"Alright ready when you are." Ruby said getting situated.

"Be quiet I'm trying to make this shot." Weiss said aggravated.

"Can you make this shot?" Ruby said worried that she would end up a pancake on the side of the mountain.

"Of course I can…Probably!"

"Wait, what!?" Ruby said before getting launched into the air at the Nevermore. The shot was good, and everything was going according to plan. Ruby cut off the Nevermore's head and everyone was celebrating, until Ruby miss stepped and started falling. Weiss tried to stop her descent, but couldn't get the right spot on time.

Blue noticed this and got an idea, "Hey Yang your hair is kinda looking flaky right now." He said bracing for impact.

When Yang heard this it was almost like someone set off a nuke right then and there. Blue was sent flying towards Ruby. He caught her, and a glyph appeared right underneath them. Except it wasn't Weiss's, it was Blue's. Blue then sprinted, at a speed on Ruby could achieve, up the cliff side using glyphs to help him up.

When he reached the top he was breathing heavily, exhausted from using so much energy. Ruby had this look of utter amazement on her face that she just couldn't shake off. "H-how did you do that?" she stammered out.

Blue looked over to Ruby, still breathing heavily, "I-I have no…idea." He said before passing out from pure exhaustion.

Ruby caught him before he hit the ground however. She held him there in her arms until the rest of the group finally reached the top of the cliff. Everyone rushed over to where Ruby and Blue were, "Whoa what happened?" Yang asked running up to them.

"I'm not really sure he just passed out." Ruby answered not taking her eyes off of Blue.

"Well I'm sure it's because of how much aura he used in his semblance." Ren offered.

"Speaking of his semblance what is it?" Jaune asked.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked taking her eyes off of Blue for the first time.

"I mean we saw him running extremely fast, and he was using glyphs." Jaune said recounting what Blue had done.

"Well maybe he has two different semblances." Jaune said.

"You dunce! You can't have two different semblances!" Weiss yelled at Jaune.

"Maybe he is magic!" Nora said cheering at the fact that he maybe be a wizard. Everyone else's reaction was more of a normal one, staring oddly at the strange orange-haired girl. "What? It was just a suggestion!"

"Maybe he ran track in high school." Jaune offered. Everyone just starred him down, especially Weiss.

"Well whatever his semblance may be, we should definitely get him to the infirmary." Pyrrha said, being the most sensible of the group.

"Yeah…ok." Ruby said getting up pulling Blue up with her.

* * *

Meanwhile (In Blue's Mind)...

Blue was once again in the dark recesses of his own mind. He sighed as an increasingly annoying fragment came to appear, "What's wrong? Don't sound so sad that I've been gone." Sentinel said arrogantly.

"The only time I would ever miss you is...oh wait never." Blue said.

"Let's just get to the point. I'm giving you one last chance to join me and leave behind all of these...people you call your friends, and go and hunt down Roman!" He yelled, with a clear amount of aggression.

"For the last time, NO! I told you I'm staying here where you like it or not, and besides I'm in control remember." Blue relented.

"Fine! But know this, you will falter and when you do I'll be ready." Sentinel said, once again fading into the darkness.

* * *

Around 1 Hour Later (In the Infirmary)…

"Ruby I think you can leave now." Yang said putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

When Ruby and the others first brought Blue to the infirmary, Ruby was worried out of her mind. Once the doctors had checked him out they said he had just over used his aura, and need time to rest, but this didn't stop Ruby from worrying.

Once the doctors allowed visitors she pulled a chair right next to the bed he was on, and hasn't moved from that spot. Since then Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora went to the Dining Hall to get some food, and Blake and Weiss joined them.

"Not until he wakes up." Ruby said unwavering.

Yang smiled at this, "You really like him don't you?"

"Um...well...yeah I guess." Ruby said with a small tint of red of her cheeks.

"Well if he ever decides to ask you out just know that I approve." Yang paused, "But if he ever does anything to hurt you I will rip off his-"

"_YANG~!"_ Ruby yelled.

"I am serious about that, by the way." Yang said in a dark tone.

"O...K..."

Suddenly Blue started to shift around, "No! Don't eat my candy cane dog, it's just too delicious!" Blue said in his sleep.

"What did he just say?" Yang said giggling.

"Stop making fun of me Yang!" Blue yelled, still being asleep.

"How did he even hear that?" Yang asked in pure amazement.

The two sisters looked at each other in disbelief. "Maybe if you hit him he'll wake up." Ruby said underneath a laugh.

Blue unconscious heard this and shot up screaming, "NO! NOT IN THE FACE!" He pleaded. Both girls burst out laughing. Blue just looked at them not realizing that he had just freaked out right in front of them.

"Well it's nice to see that you're finally awake." A certain grey haired professor said as he walked into the room. All three students stood at attention, except Blue, who fell on the ground trying to get off the bed too fast. "Girls if you don't mind I would like to speak to Mr. Gentian."

"But Blue just woke u-" Ruby's defiance was interrupted by her sister's elbow going into her side.

"What she meant was that we would be more than happy to." Yang said pulling Ruby out of the room by her hood. Before she left however she couldn't help, but tease her sister, "Don't worry Rubes, you two lovers will be together shortly."

This comment was immediately met with Ruby and Blue simultaneously yelling, "WE'RE NOT DATING!"

Ozpin merely stifled a smile at the two young lovers. Blue, once the girls had left, turned his attention back to the professor, "Sorry about that, you wanted to talk to me about something Professor?"

"Ah yes. I would just like to congratulate you for confronting him." Ozpin said with his regular stoic face.

Blue deadpanned at what he just heard, "U-um...I have no i-idea what you're talking about." he said stuttering at every turn.

"Oh I think you do." Ozpin said waiting for a response.

Blue was still baffled, "How did you even figure it out?"

"The way you and Sentinel fight, act towards others, and a tone of other things." Blue just looked down to his feet, but was surprised when he found Ozpin's hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me, but I insist that when the school year starts you will have an extra class with me."

"Wait! The school year hasn't even started yet!" Blue yelled in surprise, getting off topic.

"My, my you are an...interesting one." Ozpin said as he grew a slight smile.

"So am I free to go?"

"Well actually all first years are about to be assigned to their new teams. So I will see you there." He said exiting the infirmary. All Blue did was stare at where the professor just exited wondering why he was being so kind to him.

Just as Professor Ozpin had left Ruby came bursting through the door, with everyone else from the initiation hot on her trail.

Blue just looked at his twelve friends in awe as they all starred at him, waiting for him to make a move, "Um...hi?"

Nora was the first to speak out of the group, "Oh my Monty are you ok?" She pulled out a thermometer, and put it in Blue's mouth, "Did you get a cold?"

Blue spat it out and reassured his friends, "Don't worry I'm fine."

"See I told you he would be fine." Weiss said smugly to Ruby.

"Well it didn't look like he would be."

Blue then remembered something, he had no idea what happened to him, "Hey what did happen to me?"

Ruby immediately cut in, "Well first we made this plan to take care of the Nevermore, and Weiss was all glyph here and there, and I was all like swoosh, swing, stab, stab..." She said while making karate swings nearly hitting several people around her. "...but then...I...kinda...fell, but you saved me, and then you passed out." She finished letting out a huge breath.

Blue had barely been able to hear let alone comprehend any of that, "Uh...does anyone have the short version?"

Pyrrha stepped in to shed some light on this, "When Ruby defeated the Nevermore she started falling, but you saved her, quite heroically I might add. Then you scaled the wall using glyphs and speed as you're semblance. After that you passed out, and we brought you back here." She finished wrapping everything up.

However Blue stopped listening are the heroic part of the story, because he had this odd sense of familiarity from Pyrrha, "Have I met you before the Initiation at anytime?"

"Well I have won The Regional Tournament several times." She said bashfully.

"No it's not that...wait a minute you're on the cover of The Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box. Oh that is sooo cool!" Blue said turning into his fan boy chibi state.

Ruby pulled him down to Earth from his ear, "Ok you that's enough."

"Ok." Blue disappointment said, but he still had one question, "So how was it like? Being on set I mean?"

"It was pretty fun, but the cereal i extremely unhealthy." She answered.

Blue face then went grim, "You seriously did not just dis the ultimately, supreme, sugary breakfast item in the whole world! No the world!"

Pyrrha was shocked at how Blue's attitude had change. she looked over to Ruby who only shrugged with an awkward smile plastered on her face. Weiss then decided to cut in before things got worse, "Unfortunately he is always like this."

Before Blue had a chance to protest the loud speaker buzzed in, "Will all first years please head to the auditorium."

"Yay! We get to meet the rest of our team!" Ruby beamed to Weiss.

Weiss only sighed in frustration, "Hopefully we'll get some reasonable people on our team."

* * *

Later (In the Auditorium)...

Everyone was seated with their partners, with the exception of Blue, who was sitting next to Ruby, awaiting to be assigned to their new teams.

When Professor Ozpin reached the microphone on the podium everyone went silent, "Thank you, and welcome all of you that made it through the Initiation. Now you and your partner will be assigned to another group based on which ever relic you chose." He paused looking at a screen, then looked back up, "Will Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark please come onto the stage." All four of them then proceeded onto the stage. "All of you chose the black bishop pieces, and you will now be known as Team CRDL (Cardinal), and the leader is Cardin Winchester."

The other three boys congratulated Cardin for being their new leader. They walked off the stage, and Professor Ozpin continued to call the next list of names, "Jaune Ark, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren you all chose the white castle pieces, you are now known as Team JNPR (Juniper), and will be led by Jaune Ark." As soon as Jaune heard he was going to be leader he nearly passed out, but was caught just in time by Pyrrha who then proceeded to congratulate him with the rest of their team.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, all of you chose the white knight pieces, and you will hence be known as Team RWBY (Ruby), and will be led by Ruby Rose." This last announcement left everyone on stage, in the crowd, and possible the whole universe baffled.

Ruby was met with a firm pat on the back from her sister, "There you go Ruby!"

"Congrats." Was the only thing Blake said.

Ruby was looking around and saw Blue holding two thumbs up for her. She looked over to Professor Ozpin, and asked, "What about Blue?"

"Ah yes thank you for reminding me." He went back to the mic and made his final announcement, "As many of you may know, this year we had an uneven number of applicants. The odd man out is Blue Gentian." He motioned for Blue to come up, and he did. Once he was standing next to Ozpin the professor continued, "Mr. Gentian chose the golden pawn piece, a one of a kind piece that we reserve for certain applicants. After reviewing his performance during the exam we have decided to let him chose any team to his liking." Ozpin then looked onto Blue who had an extremely surprised look plastered on his face, "We await your decision."

Blue then looked at all the teams. He made an immediate decision not to join CRDL, and Team JNPR seemed to be an ok decision. But when he looked at Team RWBY he just stopped. Ruby was praying hoping that Monty would knock some sense into Blue to join RWBY, Weiss was also praying, but she hoped that Blue would not join out of fear of losing her sanity, Blake shrugged, and Yang gave a look that said you better join or I'm going to rip your head off.

Blue finally made his decision, "I'll join Team RWBY."

"Very well." Ozpin turned back to the crowd, "Blue Gentian is now a part of Team RWBY, which will now be named Team RWBBY. Thank you all for coming and classes start tomorrow." He then proceeded to walk off the back of the stage silently.

After hearing the announcement of their new team member Ruby jumped onto Blue pulling him to the ground, "Awesome now we can both be on the same team!" She yelled nearly making Blue def.

"I think I've already said this, but I would never go anywhere without you."

"AW! Look at the two love birds!" Yang said looking at the two on the floor together.

Ruby and Blue quickly separated blushing immensely. Blue tried to change the subject, to save the two of them from more embarrassment, "So…uh…maybe we should head to our dorm."

Yang gave Blue a little nudge, "Oh! So you two can, *whistle* (sorry I just have no idea what noise a whistle makes)!"

Ruby and Blue then blushed even more, "WHAT! NO!"

Ruby then got an idea, "As my first act as leader, Yang will carry our entire luggage to our new room."

"You wouldn't!"

"Just did." Ruby said with a smug smile.

"Fine! I'll see you all there." Yang said storming off to the luggage area.

* * *

Later (At Team RWBBY's Dorm Room)…

"Finally it took us forever to find this place." Blue said as he entered the room.

"Maybe we would have gotten here faster if you hadn't gotten us lost!" Weiss said starring down Blue.

"Hey it's not my fault that there were so many turns that we needed to take to get here!" Blue argued back.

"Hey guys?" Ruby said.

Both turned at the same time, "WHAT?!"

"Don't you think we should have told Yang where the room is?"

"Naw she'll be fine." Blue said casually.

Blake walked over to a note on a door on the left side of the room, "Hey guys there's a note on this door."

The other three students walked over to the door, "What does it say?" Ruby asked.

"It says, 'Hello members of Team RWBBY. This note is to tell you since you have a fifth member and only four beds we have taken the liberty in giving you the dorm with a side room for one of your team members. Please distribute this room without fighting to the death. Thank you.'"

"Well I think I should get it because I have the most belongings." Weiss said starting to open the door.

She was stopped by Ruby however, "I think I should have it because I'm the leader."

"I honestly don't care who gets it." Blake said walking over to one of the other beds in the room.

"Guys, guys we should decide who gets it by-dibs!" Blue said as quickly as he could.

"What?" Weiss and Ruby said at the same time.

"You heard me, 'dibs'."

"You can't call dibs on an entire room." Weiss said.

"Just did, dibs." Blue said again.

Just then Yang popped into the room with the entire luggage, "Finally, this place took forever for me to find." She saw everyone grouped together into one space, "What's the party for?"

"Well there is this extra room-"

Ruby's statement was interrupted by Yang yelling, "DIBS!"

"I already called it." Blue stated.

"Dang it guys! Don't any of you know about Universal Dibs Law?" Yang asked aggravated.

"Evidentially we don't." Blake said emotionlessly.

"Well I'm off to get my new room ready." Blue said walking through the door.

"What a dolt!" Weiss said walking towards one of the beds.

"But he's my dolt." Ruby smiled while she said that underneath her breath so no one could hear her.

"So he's your what?" Yang said appearing right behind her younger sister.

"_YANG~!"_

* * *

**Finally I'm finished. I loved writing this chapter and I hope all of you enjoy it. Please favorite/fallow and review so I know how I'm doing. Also I will be having a pole soon deciding what the final design for Blue's symbol will be.**


	7. Baby Steps

Chapter 7: Baby Steps

* * *

**Hello again. If you haven't heard I made a poll to decide on what Blue's final emblem design will be. You can find it on my profile page, and if the URLs don't work you can go to my profile on deviantART, Freelanc3rDC, and they should be numbered accordingly. Anyways this chapter will be filled with action, laughs, people who yell way too often, and other stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do this. If you didn't think it was that obvious, I do not own RWBY only the characters that are really voices in my head.**

* * *

Team RWBBY's Dorm Room (6:44 a.m.)...

All was quiet, not a creature was stirring, except for Ruby, who was getting ready to wake up the rest of her team with a very loud whistle. When she blew it, the noise caused everyone to fall out of their beds. Yang was the first to react, "What time is it?" she said drowsily.

"6:45 on the dot." Ruby said proudly, as she drank a glass of milk.

"Why are we up so early?" Weiss said standing up from the floor.

"Well we still need to do the most important part of having a new room." Ruby answered.

Yang immediately knew what her sister meant, "DECORATING!"

"And we still need to unpack..." Blake said as she lifted up her suitcase, only for it to open and have everything spill out. "...and clean." She added.

Weiss noticed that someone on their team wasn't there, "Wait how come Blue doesn't have to do any of this?" She demanded.

"I couldn't wake him up. I was kinda hoping one of you guys would have a solution." Ruby said kind of embarrassed.

An idea popped into Yang's head, "Don't worry Rubes, I have a solution." She said as she walked past her little sister, ruffling her hair as she passed by.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to like this." Ruby said afraid of Yang might do.

Yang knocked on the door three times before yelling, "BLUE! RUBY'S IN TROUBLE!" After a second some commotion could be heard from the other side of the door. Yang looked to the rest of her team, "You guys might wanna stand back."

Quickly they all moved out of the direct path of the door. Blue then came bursting through it, looking for danger. When he saw nothing out of the ordinary he glared at Yang, "What do you people have against me and my sleep?"

Yang put an arm on Blue and leaned on him, "Oh nothing. Ruby just wanted to see you." Yang said with a devilish smile.

Ruby's face turned a bright red, "What! I...uh...well...I...no I mean, well Weiss was complaining about you not being here for decorating, and you know." She said trying to save herself.

"_Oh sure! _Then it was Blue who wanted to see you." Yang said pointing a finger at Blue.

Blue's face then turned brighter than Ruby's had, "What...I uh...was excited about decorating?" He said making something up from the top of his head.

"_Sure you are."_

Everyone then proceeded to decorate, Blake putting books onto a shelf, Ruby fixing up drapes, Yang putting up an Achieve Men poster, Weiss was putting up some weird thing of art she considered to have "culture", and Blue was doing what most men do during moves, moving furniture.

After everyone was finished they gathered to look at the finished project. The decor was alright, but all of the furniture was a disaster, "On a scale of one to ten this is a definite 0ver 9,000 on the disorganized scale." Blue said looking at the train wreck of a room.

"It would've looked better if you had fallowed my layout plan for the furniture." Weiss said scoffing at Blue.

"Well it would be easier if there was maybe…oh I don't know…fewer steps! Or maybe even pictures." Blue retorted.

"You are so juvenile!"

"Stop using words I don't understand! It hurts my thinker box." Blue said rubbing the top of his head.

"That's it!" Weiss said as she pulled Blue into a dust cloud of fighting.

"Ok stop it you two!" Yang said separating the two.

"Well we could get rid of some of our stuff to make room." Blake offered.

Ruby then got an idea, "Or…we could just get rid of the beds, and…GET BUNKBEDS!"

"You're joking right?" Weiss asked.

"That does seem pretty cool." Yang said siding with Ruby.

"And it would give us the space needed." Blake said siding with her teammate.

"I think we should put it to a vote." Weiss said trying to find a way out of getting the greatest bed any child would want.

"We kinda just did." Blue said pointing to Yang and Blake who had their thumbs up.

After the constructed the bunk beds they once again looked at the final project. One was held up by ropes from the ceiling, and the other was held together by duct tape and books.

"This does not look safe in the slightest." Weiss said looking at the two terribly made bunk beds.

"Meh. Now onto classes: It looks like we all have Grimm Studies at 9:00, s-" Ruby started before being interrupted by Weiss.

"Did you say 9:00?"

"Yeah. Why?" Ruby asked have no clue what so ever.

"Because it's 8:55 right now you dolt!" Weiss said running out of the room.

Every other member of Team RWBBY then proceeded to start running after her. Team JNPR heard them running down the hall and peered out their dorm, and realized they needed to get to class as well.

After a bit of running Blue was lagging behind, "Man I'm out of shape! Just go on without me!" He said in between breathes to the rest of his team.

But Ruby had different plans, "Yang, Weiss get ready!"

"Ready? Ready for what?" Blue said. He then noticed a glyph appear behind him and Yang charging towards him with her gauntlets on. He tried running, but all of that was in vein as Yang punched the glyph launching Blue into the wall of Professor Port's class.

Professor Port walked over to where Blue was on the ground, "My, my that was…" He paused for a second when the rest of Team RWBBY and Team JNPR entered his room just as the bell rang. He picked Blue up and started to shake him, "…that was a fabulous entrance. My I've never had first years such as youselves that show so much charisma. It reminds me of myself at your age." He put Blue down and then continued, "Alright you may take your seat now."

Ruby had to drag Blue to his seat because he was still out of it from all of the shaking.

Professor Port then started the lesson, "Grimm, creatures of darkness, or as I call them…prey, and soon you to will as well." He said winking at Yang.

Yang made a grossed out face in response, and Blue leaned in to whisper, "That's definitely Karma biting you."

Yang was about to say something back, but was stopped when Professor Port cleared his throat, "As I was saying, we as Huntsmen and Huntresses fight to protect this world of ours." He proclaimed proudly.

One single boy in the back jumped out of his seat and yelled, "YEAH!" After he shouted that the entire room went silent. He then proceeded to slowly sit down.

"Moving on I will introduce our first leanings with a story, one about a young, brave and handsome Huntsmen, ME!"

Blue zoned out after Professor Port started to prattle on about some story, which was probably out of context. Blue looked over to Ruby who was sleeping and drawing pictures of Professor Port to make him look like a walrus.

Weiss snapped her fingers in front of Blue's face o get his attention, "Maybe if you paid attention you would be a better fighter."

"Fine I'll listen." Blue groaned quietly, turning his head back to the front of the room.

Professor Port continued his 'lecture', "'Peter,' he told me, 'nothing smells worse than the smell of bad cabbages…'"

Blue looked back to Weiss, "So how's this supposed to make me a 'better fighter'?"

This enraged Weiss, and as soon as Professor Port asked who thinks they are the ideal Hunter Weiss's hand shot straight up.

Professor Port looked at Weiss for a moment, "Very well Ms. Schnee, I hope you're ready to fight." He said pulling out a container from behind his desk.

Weiss went to go change in a spare room, and meanwhile Ruby and Blue were talking, "So what do you think will be in the box?" Blue asked.

"What if it's a giant snake, with lazar vision, and a machine gun?" Ruby responded excitedly.

"Something tells me it won't be that." Blue said with a smile on his face.

"Aw! Why not?" She said disappointed that it wasn't what she thought it would be.

"First, I don't think anything like that exists, and secondly why would anyone bring that to a school?"

"Because it's cool!" Ruby responded just as excited as before.

"It actually would be kinda cool, now that I think about it." Blue said imagining a 100ft tall snake with lazar vision and machine guns.

Just then Weiss came out of the room she went into to get changed, battle ready in her fencing stance.

"Go Weiss!" Yang yelled.

"Represent Team RWBBY well!" Blake added twirling a little flag with their team name on it.

"Come on giant snake with lazar eyes; come on giant snake with lazar eyes…" Blue chanted, still hoping for the awesome monster. His response was met with an angry look from Weiss and an elbow from Ruby, "Ow! I mean yay, go Weiss!" He said somewhat unenthusiastically.

"Yeah Weiss show 'em who's boss!" Ruby yelled.

"Quiet, I'm concentrating!" Weiss yelled specifically at Ruby.

Ruby then looked like a kicked puppy, but her spirits were lifted when Blue put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile. Of course Yang watched the entire scene take place, and she smiled at how cute they both looked together.

Professor Port showed up in front of the cage with his blunderbuss lifting as if to start a match. He swung down cutting the lock off the cage releasing a Boarbatusk. It charged at Weiss, but she maneuvered out of the way. Professor Port laughed as he saw this, "Ha ha! Bet you didn't see this one coming?"

The Boarbatusk once again charged at Weiss. Weiss dodged it and tried to hit it, but got Myrtenaster stuck on one of the Grimm's armor. Ruby then remembered something she had learned about Boarbatusks, "Weiss go for its stomach, there's no armor there!"

Weiss then lowered her guard, "Stop telling me what to do!" She yelled at Ruby. Ruby started to look like a kicked puppy again, and Blue tried to cheer her up again, but to no avail.

When Weiss lowered her guard the Grimm relished the opportunity and yanked Myrtenaster from Weiss's grip sending it flying. "Now what will you do without your weapon?" Professor Port commented finding the whole situation amusing.

The beast once again charged at Weiss, but she dodged, picked up her weapon and stabbed the Boarbatusk's underbelly. Professor Port walked up to Weiss who was out of breath, "Very well done Ms. Schnee. We are indeed in the presence of a true Hunter." The bell rang interrupting his rant, "Well it appears that is all the time we have for class today. You are dismissed."

Everyone then proceeded to leave the lecture hall with their teams, except Weiss who went storming off. "Weiss wait up!" Ruby yelled running after her.

Blue noticed this and looked at Yang and Blake, "I'm going to go make sure everything goes well with them." He said already half way gone.

"Go get 'em lover boy!" Yang yelled after Blue. Blue of course heard the comment, but was too preoccupied with trying to make sure that nothing bad would happen between his two teammates.

When he turned the corner he saw what he was afraid of, Weiss was yelling at Ruby. He only caught the end of it, but he knew the rest was probably just as worse, if not more, then the end, "…Professor Ozpin made a mistake!" Weiss finished storming off outside.

Blue walked up to Ruby, who started to cry, and put a hand on her shoulder. Ruby jumped at the sudden contact, but relaxed when she saw who it was, "Oh it's only you!" Ruby said in between sobs.

"What did she say?" Blue asked keeping a warm smile on his face.

Ruby sighed before beginning, "She said that I'm not mature enough to be our team's leader, and that all I've done since becoming one is make mistakes. Then she said that Professor Ozpin made a mistake making me leader." She tears streaming down her face.

"Ruby…" Ruby then looked up to see her kind hearted friend looking straight into her eyes, "Professor Ozpin didn't make a mistake."

"How do you know?" Ruby asked, lessening her crying.

"Because you've only been leader for less than a day and that's not enough time to tell if someone's a good leader or not. Take it from someone who spent half a year trying to accomplish something that could never be done." Blue lowered his head thinking about what he had done in those five months.

"Blue…I-I." Ruby tried to say something but she just hugged him and said, "Thank you."

"No prob, but…could you do me a favor?" Blue started.

"Sure, anything." Ruby responded.

"Can I have my lungs back to breathe?" Blue said struggling to get any oxygen.

Ruby then realized that he was hugging him a bit too tight and let go, "Sorry!" She said, blushing a bit.

"No problem." Blue said, also blushing a bit.

The two starred into each other's eyes, but their moment was short lived by the queen of moment breakers, Yang, "AWW! Look how cute they are together!" She said walking up to the two friends, (soon-to-be more than friends).

"I thought I told you guys to wait over there!" Blue said, angry that Yang had once again ruined his and Ruby's perfect moment.

"We got bored." Blake said reading her book as she walked.

"And we have to get to our next class." Yang said looking at a cloak on the wall.

"Hehe! I don't." Blue said mischievously.

"How come you don't?" Ruby said agitated that she had a class and Blue didn't.

"Since Professor Ozpin is making me take an extra class I got to drop one."

"Which one?" Blake asked taking her eyes off of her book.

"Cooking." Blue stated with a blank expression.

Yang and Ruby both reacted poorly to his decision, "WHAT! HOW COULD YOU GIVE UP THE CHANCE TO BAKE FREE COOKIES?" The two sisters yelled at the same time.

"Have you seen the way I cook?" Blue said imagining all of the terrible things he has made.

"No why?" Yang asked still a bit ticked off.

"Let's just say I can't cook anything that's not microwavable." Blue said.

"Whatever how much time do we have before class?" Ruby asked.

"One minute." Blake answered looking at a clock on the wall next to her.

"Well ok then we sh-…did you say one minute?" Ruby said already running towards her next class, with the other two members on her tail.

Blue chuckled a bit at how his team always was running late to something, but he was interrupted by a certain Professor with silver hair, "A very interesting group. I can see why you chose them, or should I say her?" Professor Ozpin said stepping around the corner.

Blue still kept his smile on his face, "Yep she's nice…I'm mean they're nice!" Blue said trying not to let anyone know who his incredibly obvious crush is.

"You don't have to hide anything from me; I saw the little speech you gave Ms. Rose." He said putting a friendly smile on.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"As obvious as a Faunus among humans." Ozpin answered bluntly.

"Wow!"

Professor Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and started to walk away. Before he turned the corner he looked back towards Blue, "I look forward to seeing you in class." He then truly left leaving Blue alone in the corridor, with his thoughts.

'I wonder what his class will be like.' Blue thought to himself.

'It'll probably be incredibly lame.' Sentinel said pessimistically.

'Do you ever have anything positive to say?' Blue asked.

'No and I never will.'

'Man I hate you!'

'Just remember codename W.A.F.F.L.E.'

'What the heck does that stand for?' Blue asked getting aggravated.

'We Are Friends, Friends Love Eachother.'

'You do realize that each other are two different words right.'

'Man you ruin all of my fun!' Sentinel pouted.

'That's because it's not fun!'

'Whatever, but still remember you will have to side with me one day whether you like it or not.' Sentinels voice then disappeared as it had in the past, leaving Blue once again alone.

* * *

Later (In the Dining Hall)…

Teams RWBBY and JNPR were sitting at the same table for dinner. Everyone was more concerned about the two teens that had mountains of food.

Jaune was the first to say something however, "How can you two stay so thin?" Jaune asked disgusted by how much they were eating.

"Mhm nht shmr!" Ruby and Blue said simultaneously. They both swallowed and looked at each other, "Oh not this again! Apple, orange banana!" They both yelled not missing a single beat. Both of them shrugged and went straight back to eating.

"It's kinda cut how the two of you finish each other's sentences." Yang said snickering at the two.

"Hey we don't finish each other's' sentences! We only…" Ruby started before being interrupted.

"…like a lot of things that happen to be the same!" Blue finished.

"Well I think it is exemplary that you two are so compatible together. How long have you been together, by the way?" Pyrrha asked.

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" The two youngest of the group yelled.

"Hey Blue don't you still have a class with Professor Ozpin?" Blake spoke up from reading her book.

"Yeah but that's not until like 8:00." Blue said, confident that he had enough time to finish his food.

"You do realize that it's 7:59 right?" Ren said. Blue looked up at the clock and saw what time it was then started running towards Ozpin's office.

"He is really weird! I like him!" Nora yelled in her normal cheery voice.

"Don't let Ruby catch you saying that." Yang said never giving up any perfect chance to tease her sister.

"_YANG~"_

* * *

Meanwhile (In Professor Ozpin's Office)…

"He is going to be late." Professor Goodwitch said pessimistically.

"He'll make it." Ozpin said taking a sip from his mug.

"I really don't see why you let him come here." Goodwitch said criticizing Ozpin's decision.

"I've already told you, he-" Ozpin began before Blue came bursting through the door.

"Made…it." Blue said in between breathes.

Ozpin merely looked at Goodwitch, "I told you he would be here." He said with a smug look on his face. Professor Goodwitch merely huffed and walked out of the room.

"What's up with her?" Blue asked after the female professor left the room.

"She doubts that you have the capability to remain here at this school." Ozpin said keeping his normally stoic face intact.

"Oh ok."

"Do you know why it is I brought you here for?" Ozpin asked getting out of his seat.

"No not really."

"Well I'm going to help you take control of 'him'." Ozpin said pointing to his own head, but really referring to Sentinel.

"How?" Blue asked.

"With simple, calming exercises, that use electricity." Ozpin said putting his mug on his desk.

"WHAT?!" Blue screamed stepping a few feet back.

"That last part was a joke." Ozpin said never changing his expression.

"Oh! Thank Monty!" Blue said in relief.

"When was the last time he took control?" Ozpin asked trying to find some type of solution.

"I think it was the night when I met you, actually." Blue said after a second of thought.

"Hm…interesting." Ozpin said thinking carefully about what Blue had told him. After about a minute of silence he continued, "I think I have found what helps you calm down, but I need more time to figure it out. Please come back tomorrow at the same time."

"But that's during dinner!" Blue groaned. Ozpin gave Blue a stern look, and Blue cracked under the pressure, "Fine I'll be there." Blue left the room heading back to his dorm.

Meanwhile Ozpin was looking over some files and thought to himself, 'It seems that Ms. Rose is affecting more than I thought she would.'

* * *

Meanwhile (Back in Team RWBBY's Dorm)…

Ruby was pacing back and forth around her room waiting for Blue to return. Yang decided that she should intervene before holes started showing up on the ground, "Don't worry Rubes he'll be back. It's not like anything bad is gonna happen."

Ruby stopped and looked at Yang, "But what if something is wrong, and Blue gets kicked out of school, and then he'll live back out on the streets, and probably get mugged, and then he won't be able to eat, and then he gets eaten by Beowolves?" Ruby said listing the most unlikely story ever.

Yang was about to say something to calm Ruby down, but she was interrupted by the door opening. Ruby immediately perked up thinking it was Blue, but the person that walked through was Weiss,

"Um…hi guys." She said with a slight wave.

"Oh…hey Weiss." Ruby said lowering her spirits from both not knowing what happened to Blue, but also the thrashing she got from Weiss.

"What's wrong with her?" Weiss asked the other two members of her team.

"She's concerned about Blue. No one's seen him for about three hours." Blake said looking up from her book.

"Ruby can I speak with you?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Uh…su-" Ruby started before being pulled out of the room by Weiss.

"Listen…I just wanted to say that…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged your leading abilities from just the first day, and I wanted you to know that I'm going to be the best teammate possible." Weiss said apologetically.

"Thanks." Ruby said with her spirits somewhat raised.

"So where is Blue?" Weiss asked.

"I have no idea. He went to have a class with Professor Ozpin and it should be over by now but he hasn't come back yet." Ruby answered worried for her friend.

"Well I'm sure he's more than capable of taking care of hi-" Weiss started before being interrupted by the sound of dishes clanking together. Both Weiss and Ruby looked to where the noise was coming from and saw Blue holding two plates full of food. "I stand corrected." Weiss said as she face palm herself.

Ruby on the other hand rushed up to Blue and started to scold him, "Where have you been? Everyone was worried sick about you!" She finished pointing a finger in Blue's face.

"Well after Professor Ozpin let me go I went back to the kitchen to get some food." Blue said motioning towards his two plates of food.

"Wasn't the food court closed when your class was over?" Weiss said cutting in.

"No?" Blue said slowly hoping both girls would believe him.

"You stole these?" His two teammates yelled at the same time.

"I brought cookies." Blue said pulling out a plate full of cookies, which was immediately taken from Ruby and was soon devoured.

"You may have gotten by this time, but next time you won't be so lucky." Ruby said darkly after finishing off her cookies. "Now let's get back to doing our work!" She said returning to her cheery self once again. Blue and Weiss fallowed without saying a word, being a little freaked out by Ruby's changing of moods.

* * *

Meanwhile (In Professor Ozpin's Office)…

The professor was sitting at his desk looking over some paperwork, but something could not escape his mind, what was truly inside of Blue, and what does it want? His thoughts were interrupted when his partner walked through the door.

"Is there something wrong?" Ozpin asked sitting up.

"No. I was just wondering when you think he'll be ready?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

"I'm not quite sure. But I know this, if we send him out there and he doesn't have control he may be lost for good." Ozpin said dropping his normally stoic face for a sad one.

"Will we have enough time?"

"I pray that we will."

* * *

**DUN…DUN…DUN!**

**How did you like my first cliffhanger? After reading some of the most recent comments for this FanFic a guest reviewer said this seems more like a parody more than anything, and I should put more of my own ideas into this story. But never fear the next couple of chapters will be of my own design, for the most part. And to you guest review I just wanted you to know that I don't want to change what everyone loves about RWBY. As always please fallow/favorite, review so I know if I'm good or not, and please vote on my pole (it's on my profile page). **

**Thank you, and Goodnight!**


	8. Out of Order

Chapter 8 Out of Order

* * *

**Welcome back! Remember that poll for Blue's emblem is still up. I decided if you want to just review/PM me on which one you want to win, I'll vote for you. Anyways this chapter is as the title says, out of order, so enjoy and look for the RvB quotes!**

**Disclaimer- For all of you, my loyal fans, who think I should help write RWBY (which is next to zero), that will thankfully never happen.**

* * *

Team RWBBY's Dorm Room (8 weeks after '_The Badge and the Burden_')…

"Sadness…depression…groans…" Ruby said sorrowfully into her pillow.

"She's been like this for days!" Weiss complained.

"She's just sad that he left, without saying goodbye." Blake said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I'm gonna kill him for breaking Ruby's heart!" Yang said with a bit of her aura flaring.

"Why is he gone again?" Weiss asked.

Ruby sat up tears streaming down her face, getting ready to explain what happened, "It all started Monday…"

* * *

Team RWBBY's Dorm (Monday Night)…

Everyone was doing what they would normally do: Ruby was writing in her diary, Blake was reading her book, Yang was taking a nap, and Weiss was studying. All of this was interrupted when they heard a knock at their door.

"I got it!" Ruby yelled running to the door. When she opened it she was met with Professor Ozpin's normal stoic face. "Oh hi professor…" Ruby said with a wave, "…where's Blue?" She said looking behind the professor.

"May I come in?" Ozpin asked.

"Um sure…is Blue in some kind of trouble?" Ruby asked, now getting nervous about her friend.

When Professor Ozpin entered the room all of the other members of Team RWBBY stood at attention, even Yang who was asleep.

"Girls, Blue will not be attending classes for a little while, until he is back."

"Why?" Weiss said in a demanding voice.

Ozpin was about to answer, but he was interrupted by Ruby, "Weiss, you need to respect Professor Ozpin's decision." Ruby said. The young leader then turned to Ozpin and started to shake him, "WHY DID HE HAVE TO GO!"

"Whoa there, little sis, I'm sure everything's fine." Yang said in a reassuring voice, pulling Ruby back from the headmaster.

"Yes he is fine; he should be back by the end of the week." Ozpin said explaining part of the situation. "Unfortunately I cannot explain the full extent of it…" he said as he was exiting the room, "…but he should be fine."

* * *

Team RWBBY's Dorm (Present Day)…

"…and that's why he's gone." Ruby said in a mopey voice, returning back to her bed.

"He's gonna pay!" Yang said punching her open palm.

"How about we go into town to cool our heads off?" Weiss offered.

"Sure why not?" Yang said, calming down a bit. Ruby only mumbled something under her pillow. Yang being the somewhat eternal optimist took it as a yes, and dragged Ruby to the airship, that brought them down to Vale.

When they arrived they passed _From Dust Till Dawn_. This place brought back memories of Blue, so Ruby started to cry harder.

Yang took notice of this, "What's wrong Rubes?"

"This is the place me and Blue first met." Ruby said behind her tears.

Yang felt bad about how she was feeling, but soon realized that she never really knew how the two teens actually met. "Why don't you tell us about it?" Yang offered trying to ease the pain.

Ruby was about to explain how she and Blue met, but she remembered that none of them knew who he really was, "It's not that important." Ruby said quickening her pace, trying to get away from the barrage of questions soon to come.

"What was that about?" Blake asked.

"I have no idea." Yang responded.

"We should probably go after her." Weiss offered, already walking ahead of them.

Ruby was going so fast she was nearly sprinting away from the rest of her team, but as she reached an intersection something stopped her. Something that she thought wasn't possible, and no it wasn't an unlimited supply of cookies.

He was wearing a slightly different outfit from the first time Ruby met him, but the resemblance was uncanny. He wore a dark cloak, black body armor, and this time he was wearing a helmet, that covered his entire head. There was no doubt in Ruby's mind who it was; it was Sentinel.

* * *

Meanwhile Back at Beacon (Professor Ozpin's Office)…

Ozpin was looking at the latest report he had gotten from his old friend Qrow, who was doing some reconnaissance work in the field.

His latest report stated, '_There may be more._'

This made Ozpin a bit curious. He knew that Roman Torchwick had several men he had paid for, but he would have never thought that Roman would have others working with him.

Glynda walked into the room, seeing that Ozpin was in deep thought, "What' the latest report say?"

"It seems our criminal mastermind has a couple friends." Ozpin answered. "I know that's not the real reason you're here."

"Clever as usual. I was just wondering if you are still sure that sending him out there was a good decision." Glynda asked, questioning the headmaster's sanity.

"Yes I do." Ozpin answered quickly. "I have the utmost amount of faith in the boy's skill."

"It's not his skill that I'm worried about."

"He'll be able to control it."

"Are you sure?" Glynda questioned.

After a moment's pause Ozpin responded, "No."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Vale…

When the rest of the group caught up to Ruby they saw what she was looking at immediately, the notorious mercenary, who disappeared several weeks ago.

Yang immediately flared her aura a bit, "What's that creep doing back here?" She asked angrily.

"I don't know, but if we were to fallow him maybe we can find that Torchwick scoundrel." Weiss offered.

"Sounds reasonable." Blake said.

"As long as I get to destroy Sentinel, I'm all in." Yang said with anger in her voice.

"What about you Ruby?" Weiss asked.

All three of her teammates looked to her, but she didn't respond. She still had the same look of surprise on her face.

When Yang calmed down she waved her hand in front of Ruby's face, "Heelloo? Remnant to Ruby?"

This snapped Ruby out of it, "Huh…wha?"

"Do you want to go after Sentinel or not?" Weiss said aggravated.

"Uh…sure…I…guess?" Ruby said unsure if she wanted to find out if Blue was with the bad guys again.

"Alright then let's go!" Yang said starting to walk down the street, pointing in the direction she was going.

"He went the other way." Blake said pointing in the opposite direction.

"I knew that!" Yang said turning around, still doing the same as she did the other way.

Ruby chuckled a bit at her sister, but she was still concerned about Blue. Only wondering what was going through his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile (In Blue's Head)…

'I still don't see why you left your weapon at the base.' Sentinel said as Blue walked along the streets of Vale.

'I already told you, if I were to run into Ruby or any of the others they would recognize me if I use them.'

'I think you would've wanted your weapons if you're gonna fight Yang.'

'I'll just try and outrun them.'

'You actually think the old man's training paid off?'

'Yes…yes I do.' Blue said as he turned down an alley.

'Well let's hope you-' Sentinel was interrupted by some rustling behind of Blue.

'Did you hear that?' Blue questioned.

'Hear what? All I heard was blissful silence…of course I heard it!' Sentinel responded aggressively.

"Who's there?" Sentinel questioned, with his voice modifier activated. "If no one comes out this whole place becomes a crater!"

Everything went quiet, and Sentinel turned around and started to walk away, until Yang came out of nowhere with a fist aimed at Sentinel's face.

Sentinel saw this coming and dodged it. When he looked up to see who it was, he was struck with fear, "OH NO! NOT YOU AGAIN!" Sentinel yelled, starting to run in the opposite direction of her.

"Oh yeah! It's payback time!" Yang said in a dark tone.

His escape route was blocked by Weiss and Blake, who also appeared out of nowhere. "Seems like Plan A is out of the question."

"Then we go to Plan G: Blow him up!" Yang said activating Amber Cecilia.

"Since when does G come after A?" Weiss asked.

"Just go with it." Blake said not really caring.

All three members of Team RWBBY pounced on Sentinel, but he threw a smoke bomb just in time.

"Where is he?" Yang yelled.

"I'm not sure!" Weiss answered.

Meanwhile Sentinel was half a block away, "Ha! Too easy." He said as he was making his escape, but someone jumped down right in front of him.

She stood up with her scythe in hand, "Why are you dressed like that?" Ruby asked Blue. No response came from the mercenary in front of her. "Why aren't you talking to me?" Ruby yelled, tears starting to stream down her face.

He looked up, "I'm sorry." Blue said sincerely, in his own voice, before using his semblance to run away. Ruby just sat there, in a daze, wondering what he meant by that.

Yang and the others ran up to Ruby, "What happened? Where is he?" When her sister didn't say anything Yang started to panic, "Did he hurt you?"

"N-no…" Ruby stammered out.

"Then what did he do?" Weiss asked, concern for her partner filling her voice.

"He left."

* * *

On Route to Beacon…

On the way back to Beacon not a word was muttered between one member of Team RWBBY. When they finally docked Ruby was the first to break the ice, "I'm going to go report this to Professor Ozpin."

"Alright, see you later then." Yang said, with a bit of worry in her voice.

When Ruby got to Ozpin's Office she knocked on the door, which was met with, "Come in!" from the headmaster. When she entered she was met with a friendly, "Hello Ruby, what can I do for you?"

"Actually…I have something…to report to you." Ruby stuttered out.

"Hm? What is it?" Ozpin asked quizzically.

"Today me and my team went into town, and we kinda saw…a wanted criminal." She said twiddling her fingers together.

"Who was it?" Ozpin asked as he filled some paper in his desk.

"It was Sentinel." Ruby said, trying to get it out fast, but Ozpin still heard her.

With the mention of that name, Ozpin halted what he was doing, "Ruby, there is something I need to tell you." Ozpin said returning to his normal stoic nature, with slight worry in his voice.

* * *

**Hello again! I decided to have this chapter to be a bit shorter than most of my usual ones. If you were confused on a few things don't worry, everything will be explained in the next chapter. I hope all of you like this chapter. Please favorite/fallow for updates, and review to let me know how I did. Don't forget to vote on my pole, and have RWBYtastic day!**

* * *

***Secret Ending***

Meanwhile (At an Unknown White Fang Base)…

Blue walked into his quarters, sat down in his bed, and sighed.

'What's wrong? You're still not feeling bad about her, are you?'

'Yes I am!' Blue yelled back started to get annoyed with his subconscious.

'Don't worry your troubles will be over soon.' Sentinel said ominously.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Blue asked, worried what his subconscious was planning.

'Oh nothing.' Sentinel said, laughing maniacally.

'What are-' Blue tried to ask before his door was knocked down, and in came several White Fang soldiers along with Roman Torchwick.

The soldiers quickly pinned Blue down against the ground, "Seems I lost a bet." Roman said smugly.

"What for!" Blue said trying to struggle his was free.

"I thought you would've tried to kill me by now." Roman said pulling out a needle, which he stuck in Blue knocking him out.

"Sir, why don't we just kill him?" One of the White Fang members asked.

"Because my fuzzy little friend…Cinder wants something that he has." Roman said ominously walking out the broken down door, as the soldiers carried Blue along.

'Something that is dark.' Roman thought to himself.


	9. Revelations

Chapter 9: Revelations

* * *

**Hello again, I'm sorry to those of you who were a bit confused as to what the last chapter was about, also for how long it took me to post this, and just as a warning this chapter is extremely long (like over 5,000 words long). But this chapter will explain what happened in between chapter 7 and 8, and continues what happens in the present. It's mostly meant to piece everything together along with bringing about a new threat that Blue and the gang will have to face. As always look for RvB Easter Eggs and review if you have any questions, comments, or any advice so I can get better. And please vote on the pole I made to decide the final design for Blue's emblem; I need it for a new story I am really looking forward to making.**

**Disclaimer: As always I don't and never will own RWBY. All I own is a nonchalant, somewhat hyperactive, slacker (Blue) and a crazy person bent of seeking havoc and destruction (Sentinel).**

* * *

Unknown Location (Present)…

Blue woken up, being strapped to an operating table, in his normal attire. He tried to look around the room, but his vision was still a bit blurry. He could see people Roman, a woman with black hair, a girl with green hair, and a boy with grey hair. They were all talking about something.

After they were done talking everyone but Roman left to room. He looked back to the operating table to see that Blue had woken up, "Hey there Sleeping Beauty. How was sleepy time?"

"What do you want?" Blue asked.

"What's wrong; didn't miss me? I am truly ashamed!" Roman said only to receive a dirty look from Blue. "Fine!" Roman groaned. "It's not what I want; it's what my boss wants. I could care less as to what happened to you."

"What does your boss want?" Blue asked. The only response Roman gave was his evil chuckle. Blue than just realized he was missing something.

Finally after Roman finished laughing he answered, "We wanted him." He said ominously.

Blue's attention was quickly shifted to someone who was walking out of the shadows, who Blue knew all too well; Sentinel.

"Why do want him?" Blue questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? They want a supreme force that is pure evil, and guess what? I fit the description perfectly." Sentinel answered.

"And now that we have found out that you have been feeding the good guys information we need to make sure we know what to change. And guess how we find that out." Roman said getting a bit too excited.

"What?" Blue asked, immediately regretting asking at all.

"Extreme amounts of torture." Sentinel laughed.

"Hey can you go oversee the men moving the crates while I do this?" Roman asked Sentinel.

"No problem." Sentinel said as he walked out of the room.

Blue only thought, 'How could it have come to this?'

* * *

Professor Ozpin's Class (12 Days Ago)…

Blue had just came bursting through Ozpin's door, making in time with only a second left, as usual.

When Blue came in, Ozpin looked up from his mountain of paperwork, "Just on time as always." The headmaster said with a small but noticeable smile.

"Well I gotta keep my usual awesomeness." Blue said proudly. "So what is the lesson of the day?"

Ozpin smiled for a while longer, until he returned to his normal stoic nature, "We will be learning about your semblance."

"Oh really? Have any idea as to what it is?" Blue asked taking a seat in the makeshift classroom.

Ozpin merely pulled out his scroll and showed video from the Initiation to Blue, "As you can see here, you possess the ability of having multiple semblances. How many different semblance have you used before?"

Blue thought for a moment, then answered, "About forty-two." Ozpin raised his eye brows in surprise. Blue then added, "Give or take."

"Still…" Ozpin said going into deep thought, "…maybe have something else."

"Like what?" Blue said now thoroughly intrigued.

"Well it is just a legend…but there were once those whose semblance was copying others' semblances." Ozpin said as he pulled out a dusty old book.

"Wow! So you think that's what I have?"

"Yes, and it also goes that if you use too many at once your body will go into shock." Ozpin stated, while reading off of the page.

"Cool…I gotta tell the others!" Blue said heading for the door, but he was stopped by Ozpin.

"Actually I have a mission for you, only if you want to accept it though."

"What is it?"

"General Ironwood wants a man on the inside of Roman Torchwick's operation, and I thought of you."

Blue was taken back, at Ozpin's trust in the young hunter-in-training, but came to realization of what could happen, "What if I can't control myself?"

The headmaster put a hand on his shoulder, "I believe in you." Ozpin said with a warm smile on his face.

"Thanks. I accept then." Blue said confidently.

"Do you want to tell your team?"

"No." Blue said blatantly.

"No?" Ozpin asked quizzically.

"It's just…I never hand the chance to goodbye to my brother, and since I didn't…so it's kind of like he's still with me, you know?" Blue said as tears started forming around his eyes.

Once again the professor put his arm on Blue's shoulder to comfort him, "Don't worry I'll tell them for you."

"Thanks."

"Now, your mission is to infiltrate one of Torchwick's warehouses, and collect as much information as possible, and then report back to me."

"Won't they realize that I don't work for Roman?" Blue asked, thinking the headmaster had forgotten the obvious.

"No, Roman has recently acquired the help of the White Fang, and those we have caught still think that Sentinel works for Roman. So you will be disguised as Sentinel for this operation, and we even gave you some new armor, for this job." Ozpin said as he handed a medium sized box to Blue.

"Any idea where the warehouse is?" Blue asked.

"No. We were hoping that you would still have some contacts in the underground."  
"Yeah, I still have one left. He may know something, and he owes me a favor." Blue said thinking of how he helped his old friend.

"So then it's a plan then." Ozpin said.

"Yep. It's legitimate strategy."

"I'll leave you, so you can get ready." Ozpin said walking out of the door, heading for Team RWBBY's dorm.

'So you think that you'll be able to beat me this time?' Sentinel said coming out of nowhere.

'Like you said I'm still in control.' Blue said confidently.

'Next time!' Sentinel aggressively said before disappearing.

After Blue finished changing into his new costume he saw a note at the bottom of the box. He picked it up and read it…

_Dear Blue,_

_I have the utmost faith that you can hold him back, and come back from this mission unharmed. Just remember that your good memories of your friends are the key to keeping him at bay. Also stay vigilant; we do not expect your cover to last long, maybe a week at best. Once you get all the information you can get out and return to Beacon._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Ozpin Headmaster of Beacon_

When Blue was done with reading the letter he smiled at how much Ozpin cared for him. He was like the father he never had, and Blue wanted to make sure not to disappoint him. He then headed out of Beacon to find his contact.

* * *

Later (In the Underground of Vale)…

Blue had just arrived at his old friend's club, otherwise known as Jr's. He put on his mask and walked in and saw that the place was under reparations from what Yang had done a few weeks back. Blue made his way through the construction to find Jr looking over some blueprints.

When Blue approached him he turned around and had a surprised look on his face, "Blue? I thought you were dead."

"Hey keep it down. I'm undercover right now." Blue said in a hushed tone, with his voice modifier active.

"Ok? Then why are you here?"

"I'm calling in a favor." Blue said blatantly.

"A favor? For what?"

"Saving this place."

"Yeah you did a lot of saving." Jr said sarcastically.

"It could have been worse." Blue said poking at a pillar, which caused it to fall over and brake.

This received a dirty look from Jr, but he quickly calmed down, "Fine, but I'm only helping you because we're friends."

"Alright, I need any information that you have on Roman Torchwick."

"Don't have any on him."

"Really, not anything?" Blue said doubtfully.

"Well I can give you the info on where he told my men to meet." Jr offered, while sending the information from his scroll.

"Thanks, this'll do." Blue said gratefully.

"Anytime." Jr said waving his old friend goodbye.

* * *

Later (At the Docks)…

The information that Jr gave Blue led him to the Vale Docks, where he found some White Fang members.

When he got closer to the two they yelled to him, "Hey you!"

Blue halted thinking that they knew he didn't belong here, "Y-yes?"

"Where have you been?" One of them asked.

"Excuse me?" Blue asked, now really confused at what was going on.

"You're Roman's man, Sentinel, right?" The second of the two asked.

"Yeah?" Blue lied.

"Well where have you been?"

"I got…lost…on my way to the store." Blue said, just making it up off the top of his head.

"What did you get?" One of them curiously asked.

"Elbow grease…and headlight…fluid?" Blue said, not really thinking that the two would actually believe him.

"Oh sweet! We just ran out of that!" The second said excitedly.

"Yeah! Where is it?" The first asked.

"They didn't have any left." Blue said confidently, now knowing that these two would believe anything he said.

"Darn, well you can go in now." The first said pointing at one of the warehouses.

Blue walked in and made his way the barracks, where he picked out a room he would sleep in.

'This is going to be easier than I thought.' Blue said lying on his temporary bed.

* * *

Professor Ozpin's Office (11 Days Later)…

Ozpin was reading a message, from Blue, on his scroll, which had his daily update from yesterday. The headmaster was truly impressed with the boy's progress, and knew he was eager to return to school, mostly for someone rather than for the studies.

"So how is the boy doing?" Ironwood asked as he walked into the room.

"He's doing fine. I just received his report from yesterday, and I am expecting another report soon." Ozpin reported.

"Good. Do you honestly think we can trust all of the information he's giving us?" Ironwood doubtfully asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is, what if there is no Blue only Sentinel?"

"You're not serious, are you?" Ozpin asked. This was received with Ironwood's classic serious military face. "I believe in his ability to handle the situation." Ozpin said sincerely.

"I hope you're right about him." Ironwood said as he left.

'_So do I…"_ Ozpin thought, knowing that Blue was behind schedule for his daily report.

* * *

Professor Ozpin's Office (The Next Day/Present)…

"…and that's where he's been." Ozpin said, telling Ruby the entirety that he knew of Blue's assignment, and all that had happened since then.

"So what's happening now?" Ruby asked, relieved that Blue hadn't rejoined the bad guys.

"I don't know." Ozpin said sorrowfully.

"What?" Ruby screeched, once again worried for her friend.

"I mean he hasn't reported in for two days. He may have been caught." Ozpin said.

"We need to do something!" Ruby said panicking.

"And we will." Ozpin said calming Ruby down. "I'm assigning your team to a possible search and rescue mission. Can you please get the rest of your team?" Ozpin asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, be right back!" Ruby said sprinting full speed out the door.

After she left Ozpin went to his desk and just as he was about to sit down Ruby and her team came crashing through the door, "Sorry I took so long!" The young leader said out of breath.

"I still think you didn't have to drag us here. We are more than capable of walking." Weiss said arrogantly.

"But you guys walk too slow!" Ruby complained.

Weiss was about to continue the argument before Professor Ozpin cleared his throat, to get the attention of the four girls, "Do any of you know why you're here?"

"Not really…Ruby forgot to mention the reason you wanted us, before she came in, grabbed us, and dragged the three of us here." Blake said in her normal lackadaisical tone.

"I have brought all of you here because one of our agents in the field has gone MIA, and we want you to find him and bring him back."

"If you don't mind me asking, who is the agent?" Yang asked trying to get as much information on their assignment as possible.

"His name is Blue Gentian."

"Wait Blue?!" Yang asked.

"How did that even happen?" Weiss asked, actually showing concern for her teammate, which surprised everyone.

"We sent him on an undercover assignment, and for some reason he went dark." Ozpin said.

"Why would you send him undercover?" Blake asked, sensing that there was something else he wasn't telling them.

Ozpin paused for a moment thinking about how he would word this, "Because…before he came to Beacon he went by another name…" Ozpin said ominously.

"Which was?" Yang rudely interrupted, which was received by an elbow from Blake.

Ozpin however didn't care about her interruption and continued, "He used to be known as Sentinel." Everyone in the room gasped at the sudden realization, excluding Ruby who knew from the moment she met the real Blue.

"Why would we want to save that low life?" Yang asked realizing that someone who she thought she knew so well turned out to be a common crook.

"I agree. What if the reason he went dark is because he's rejoined the criminal underground?" Weiss theorized.

"We are going to save him and that's final!" Ruby said, tired of all the hate Blue was receiving.

"But Rub-" Yang started before being cut off by her sister.

"He's our teammate, and he deserves a second chance! So what if he's done some bad things; he's still a good person!" she yelled, everyone just lowered theirs head.

"I agree." Blake stated, knowing that she had gone through a similar scenario.

"I'm in, but he has some explaining to do." Yang said giving in.

Weiss just huffed. "I'll just take that as a yes." Ruby said happily.

"Very well…" Ozpin said gathering the attention of all four girls, "…his last know location was here." He said as he pointed to an area in the underground part of Vale.

"So what's the plan then?" Weiss asked.

"The plan is you infiltrated the compound, break Blue out then return to Beacon." Ozpin stated.

"Seems simple enough." Blake said.

"Yeah, there is no way this plan can go wrong!" Yang said pumping her fist into the air.

* * *

Several Hours Later…

Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were all hiding behind a piece of debris from the explosion, that happened a few seconds ago, and some of the men Roman barrowed from Jr were shooting at them.

Weiss turned to Yang in a disapproving fashion, "You just had to jinx us didn't you?"

Yang raised her hands in a defensive manor, "I still don't understand why this went wrong?" Yang said wondering what part of the plan didn't work.

"Really?" Blake asked her partner.

"I just can't believe it." Ruby said questioning what she saw only seconds before.

Yang put her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Don't worry Rubes we'll find out what's wrong with him." She said in a comforting way.

"I hope so." The young team leader said peaking at the person she once knew shooting at them.

Several Hours Earlier…

Team RWBBY, minus Blue, had just exited the airship that took them to Vale, "Are you guys ready?" Ruby asked the rest of her team.

"I guess we're as ready as we'll ever be." Blake answered.

"Ruby…you need to be able to handle whatever we see when we get there." Yang warned her little sister.

"Don't worry, Blue will be alright and we'll get him out of there." Ruby said optimistically.

'_I really hope you're right.'_ Yang thought.

After traveling through Vale they finally reached the place where Blue was supposedly being held. All of them snuck by the guards pretty easily; they weren't that smart. Once they were inside they hid in the rafters, where none of the guards were posted.

Ruby made some hand signals telling her team what to do, but all of them just looked at her quizzically, "At what point did you think any of us knew what that means?" Weiss asked agitated.

"Just fallow my lead." Ruby groaned.

They lowly made their way through the building looking for any trace of Blue. They instead saw the next best thing, Sentinel, who they knew Blue was disguised as.

Ruby literally jumped for joy, which caused her to fall through the rafters. Luckily Yang grabbed her before she fell to the ground. All of Roman's men looked up, including Sentinel.

"What in the world is that?" One of Roman's men asked.

Ruby looked down to who she thought was Blue and yelled, "BLUE! WE'RE HERE TO RESCUE YOU!"

Sentinel pointed his gun, Corrupted Vitality, which was a grenade launcher mixed with a fully automatic machine-gun, where Team RWBY was, "I'll take care of it." He said before firing a grenade at them.

"Move!" Yang yelled pulling Ruby out of the impact range. The grenade exploded and brought down a small portion of the building.

Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake moved behind a piece of debris from the explosion, and some of the men Roman barrowed from Jr were shooting at them.

Weiss turned to Yang in a disapproving fashion, "You just had to jinx us didn't you?"

Yang raised her hands in a defensive manor, "I still don't understand why this went wrong?" Yang said wondering what part of the plan didn't work.

"Really?" Blake asked her partner.

"I just can't believe it." Ruby said questioning what she saw only seconds before.

Yang put her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Don't worry Rubes we'll find out what's wrong with him." She said in a comforting way.

"I hope so." The young team leader said peaking at the person she once knew shooting at them. She then realized that something was different about him, "That's not Blue." She said informing the rest of her team.

"What? How can you tell?" Yang asked.

"Well, where are his swords and shield?" Ruby pointed out.

"Maybe he just uses different weapons?" Weiss offered.

"Trust me, he wouldn't." Ruby said remembering what the shield meant to Blue.

"So what does that mean for us?" Blake asked clearly not understanding what was going on.

"It means…" Yang started activating her gauntlets, "…that I get to have some payback." She said in a dark tone launching herself at Blue's imposter.

"What about the rest of us?" Ruby complained thinking that she wouldn't get the chance to do anything.

"The rest of us handle everyone else." Blake said running past her, along with Weiss.

"Ohhhh!" Ruby said realizing the obvious.

When Yang reached Sentinel she punched him right in the gut, and then several volleys, that sent him flying back into a wall. However the blow didn't hurt him as much as it should have. He got up without any trouble and started shooting his rifle at the blonde. Yang dodged the bullets and took cover.

"What's with this guy?" Yang said getting aggravated, while she refilled her ammunition. When she was finished she took a deep breath, jumped from behind her cover and aimed Amber Cecilia where Sentinel was, but when she landed he was gone, "Where did he go?" Yang asked observing her surroundings in case he hiding somewhere nearby.

Meanwhile Ruby and the others were taking out all of Romans' goons with extreme ease. That was until Ruby heard a gun cock right behind her. She turned around to see Sentinel pointing his grenade launcher at her, "Nobody move or the girl gets it!" Sentinel yelled across the room. Everyone stopped fighting and stared at Ruby being held at gunpoint. Even Yang didn't know what to do, in one hand she could try to take out Sentinel, which in turn could get her sister shot, or she could just stand there and hope for the best.

"Now girls, how about you drop your weapons?" Sentinel said, enjoying the fact that they could do nothing to stop him. Yang, Blake, and Weiss dropped their weapons on the ground and put their hands in the air.

Sentinel then aimed his gun with one arm at Ruby and said, "Looks like Blue's not here to save you this time." Ruby closed her eyes out of fear, as Sentinel was about to fire.

* * *

5 Minutes Ago (Interrogation Room)…

Roman was just about to finish his torture, but was interrupted by a loud pitched scream, "BLUE! WE'RE HERE TO RESCUE YOU!"

Roman looked towards to door, "What the heck was that?!" Roman questioned, while he started to walk to the door, but was stopped when an explosion knocked him off of his feet and knocked him out.

The explosion caused a bit of rubble to fall on the shackles holding Blue, releasing him. He got up, grabbed his weapons and started walking towards the door, but stopped when he was near Roman. He thought for a second and soon said, "Dang it I can't think of any good one-liners!" Blue exclaimed in pure frustration.

He proceeded out the door stopping over Sentinel pointing his gun at Ruby, ready to fire. At this point Blue knew exactly what to do, "SNEAK ATTACK!" He screamed jumping off of the landing he was on, landing right on top of Sentinel.

Sentinel was at first surprised, but soon after tried to get Blue off of his back, "Get off you little-" He said trying to force the young teen off.

"Guys? If you could help me…that would be really nice!" Blue yelled, holding on for dear life.

"Right! Let's go!" Ruby yelled picking up her weapon and starting to fight however many goons were left; Yang, Blake and Weiss did the same.

Sentinel finally shook Blue off, and looked at the scene before him: Team RWBBY was taking down all of the remaining goons and there was only about two or three left. "Enough of this!" Sentinel groaned pointing his grenade launcher at what remained of the roof.

He pulled the trigger making the whole building come down, and all of Team RWBBY was still trapped inside. That was until Blue brought all of them together and teleported all of them out of the building. When they were all safely outside Blue let out a deep breath and collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Beacon Infirmary (2 Hours Later)…

Blue had just come too in the infirmary, with none other than Ruby right by his side. Once he opened his eyes Ruby started to beam, "Oh thank Monty that you're okay!"  
Blue was a bit surprised at how she was reacting towards the whole situation, "Wait? So you're not mad at me?" He questioned.

"Well at first I was, but Professor Ozpin explained everything to me." She explained.

'I have to thank Ozpin latter.' Blue reminded himself.

Ruby the continued, "Yang is another story though…" Ruby said before being interrupted by her sister who was outside.

"Hey Rubes, is that no good idiot up yet?" Yang yelled from the other side of the door.

Blue mouthed no, out of fear for his own existence, but Ruby slowly said, "Yes?"

Immediately following her response Yang burst through the door, in a burst of aura, "Where is he?" She said scanning the room. Soon after finding him she started to charge at him, but was stopped by her little sister getting in the way.

"Yang don't hurt him." Ruby said trying to block her sister's path as best she could.

"Why shouldn't I?" Yang asked in an incredibly aggressive tone.

"Because the only reason he was gone was because he was the best suited to infiltrate Torchwick's organization." The young Huntress-in-training retorted.

Yang calmed down a bit, "Fine, but I want to talk to lover boy here." She said in a dark tone.

"Okay!" Ruby said skipping out of the room.

Yang waved goodbye to her sister, as she left, then turned to where Blue was, only to see him trying to escape through a window, "Oh no you don't!" Yang said as she pulled Blue back inside.

"Please don't kill me!" Blue pleaded, as he started to see his life flash before his eyes.

"All I'm giving you is a warning: either stay away from Ruby, or you'd wish you were still missing." Yang said in a dark tone.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Blue said in utter terror.

"Good! Have a nice day!" She said in her normal cheery voice, exiting the room.

"At least there aren't any more surprises." Blue said in a sigh of relief.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Ozpin said in the corner.

Ozpin's sudden arrival made Blue jump, "How long have you been there?"

"Since you got here, and I have to say Ms. Xiao Long is almost as scary as Professor Goodwitch." Ozpin said reminiscing back to his days when he was a Hunter-in-training at Beacon. Ozpin snapped out of his flashback and proceeded to why he was really here, "So, what happened?"

"Well…Sentinel…he uhh…is kinda…like a real person now." Blue said.

"That is interesting." The headmaster said, while walking out of the room.

"That's it?" Blue questioned.

"Yes, and you don't have to come to my class any longer." Ozpin said taking a sip from his bottomless mug.

"Oh, ok?" Blue said a bit confused towards Ozpin's sudden decision.

"And just so you know, Torchwick got away." Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee.

When Blue heard this news he immediately got up from his bed, "We need to go after him!"

"No. We'll find him eventually." Ozpin said in a calm manor.

"But what if-" Blue started before being interrupted.

"Don't worry about it, and remember what I said, cling onto the good memories, and not the bad." The headmaster said before walking out of the door.

'Looks like thing are gonna get better.' Blue thought to himself.

* * *

5 Minutes Later (Team RWBBY's Dorm)...

"I can't believe that you would even work with those kinds of people!" Weiss patronized to Blue.

"Well I-" Blue started before being interrupted by the heiress, again.

"No, I don't want to hear you're insensible excuses." Weiss said turning away from Blue, in a snotty manor.

"Guys, come on Blue was the only one who could actually complete the mission." Ruby said, being the only one who was defending Blue.

"Didn't seem like he did a good job." Yang said pessimistically said.

"I think he did what he had to do." Blake said out of nowhere.

"What?" Weiss asked in utter amazement that Blake was on Blue's side.

"Why?" Yang asked with the same amount of confusion.

"Because he felt that he had no other choice than to take down this Torchwick guy and his operation," Blake began, making Yang and Weiss truly rethink their position, "and something tells me that there is more to this story than we are being let on about." Blake finished, which caused everyone in the room to look at Blue.

Blue at first dead-panned, the only other person he told his past to was Ruby, and she was different. Blue started to panic and didn't know what to do, but was comforted by a certain girl in red putting her hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and started, "Me and my brother were alone together, on the streets, and we had to...steal money to get by, and he was killed by Torchwick. Then he said that he would bring my brother back to life if I worked for him...and then the night I met Ruby, I finally left his organization." Blue finished.

"Sorry." Yang said, with a tear or two running down her face.

"Yeah, I never knew people had it that bad." Weiss said.

"Hey don't sound so sentimental, it's kind of scary." Blue said returning to his normal self. This comment caused everyone to laugh.

All in all none of the hardships Blue had gone through were enough to lessen Blue's happiness for being back with his friends, in his home.

* * *

**Hello Again! Hope everyone found this chapter satisfying. I really liked writing this chapter myself, but had an extremely hard time writing the fight scenes. Also do you guys want me to write **_**The Stray **_**and **_**Black and White **_**as one big chapter or two regular sized chapters; it's just that I'm about to reach my 10****th**** chapter of this story, 50 followers/favorites for this story, and almost 40,000 words(this one isn't as big of a deal, it just is a status update), and it would be such a big milestone to get all of those in one chapter. But if you want me to separate them I have no problem whatsoever. Anyways, please vote on the pole, read my other stories, fallow and favorite for updates, and review either just to vent your hatred for me or give me advice for how to become a better writer.**

* * *

**{Secret Ending}**

Unknown Location…

Roman was pacing back and forth in a room that was barely lit, by a small lamp, "I can't believe he got away!" He said in an aggravated tone.

"Don't worry; he doesn't stand a chance against me." Sentinel boasted.

Roman stopped pacing and turned toward his accomplice, "You should worry because there is another!"

"What?!" Sentinel said with an extreme amount of fear in his voice.

"There is, and I have no idea how strong it is!" Roman said as he continued his pacing.

"Roman." A woman's voice said in the shadows, "As long as he is dormant he won't be a problem. And Sentinel that means you need to take him out before he has a chance to tap into his true potential."

"With pleasure."


	10. Every Story Has a Happy Ending

Chapter 10: Every Story Has a Happy Ending

* * *

**Well here we are: the end of RWBY Volume 1, Chapter 10, and a whole lot of other milestones that are being set. I decided to put all of this into one big chapter, and I hope it is satisfying to all of you. I will finalize all of Volume 1's stats in a Thanksgiving Special I am really looking forward to. Also there will be a Christmas and New Year's chapters (all of you know what that mean), and then I will get back to Volume 2. Please vote on the pole so I can decide on which picture to use as Blue's emblem, fallow/favorite to be updated for new chapters, and review either to just make fun of me, rage at me, or whatever kind of mood you're in. As always a warning that this chapter is long, 8,078 to be exact, but do not be discouraged this will still be awesome, and now onto the story! **

**Update- Kudos to TheMOA17 for noticing the missing Easter Egg. You are now awarded The Fan of the Month Achievement**

**Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY and will probably be sued if I didn't add these at the beginning.**

* * *

All over Vale the streets were being decorated in time for the Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display, and Team RWBBY is strolling through it all with an awed Weiss Schnee in the front. A sign is being put up by the elderly Shopkeeper, who owned _From Dust Till Dawn_, that read in bright red letters "WELCOME TO VALE!" for all the foreign newcomers from their kingdoms of Vytal.

Weiss stopped in the middle of the street raising her arms, "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby said frowning a little, "It's kinda weirding me out..."

"Finally! I was wondering if I was the only person who was creeped out!" Blue said, relieved that someone else noticed the heiress acting strange

Weiss turned towards Ruby and Blue, "How could the both of you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" She exclaimed as they continue walking.

Yang sighed and crossed her arms, "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Quiet, you!"

Yang stopped along with the rest of the group at the docks, as foghorns were sounded, "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?"

Ruby covered her nose, "Ugh, it smells like fish!"

"Reminds me of home." Blue said taking a deep whiff in.

"You group up on a dock?" Blake questioned.

"Nah, I grew up on the streets. That was pretty much complete filth." Blue said as if it was no big deal at all.

"Sorry to hear that." Blake said in a reassuring tone.

"It's ok; my filth always had a place just like the rest of my stuff; on the floor." Blue said smiling a bit.

"I seriously can't believe you never clean!" Yang said completely disgusted.

"The way I see it is, if you clean it up it's bound to just get messy again." Blue said.

Weiss turned to the rest of her teams, "Well enough of that." The heiress said, finally hearing enough about how disorganized Blue was, "I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!"

As Weiss started walking away again Blake commented, "She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

Weiss scoffed, "You can't prove that!"

"Whoa." Ruby said as she noticed a destroyed dust shop to their right.

Everyone turned towards Blue, "What? I didn't do this!" Blue said as he raised his hands in a defensive manor.

The group then looked at two detective who were investigating the scene, "What happened here?" Ruby asked.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." One of the detectives said walking over towards his partner.

Yang sighed sadly, "That's terrible."

The second detective walked over to his partner and said, "They left all the money again."

"What?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The first detective answered.

"I don't know, an army?" The second of the two offered.

"You thinking the White Fang?" Detective #1 (I am really getting tired of using detective 1 and 2) questioned.

Detective 2 removed his sunglasses, in a movie star kind of way, and starred into the distance, "Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"Who are you staring at?" Blue questioned looking in the same direction as the first detective.

"None of your business!" The detective said, sounding somewhat aggravated.

"Hmm! The White Fang." Weiss said crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed, "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's your problem?" Blake asked a tiny bit aggressively.

Weiss turned to her teammate, "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"I thin-" Blue started before being interrupted.

"No one cares!" Both Weiss and Blake yelled.

"Why is everyone being so mean to me?" Blue mumbled to himself.

"I would never be mean to you." Ruby said giving Blue a reassuring thumbs up. This made him smile, until he saw Yang trying to shoot lazars out of her eyes at Blue.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake retorted crossing her arms, getting serious, "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss yelled.

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake said giving a fair point.

"Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy me and Blue ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby agreed.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss yelled to Blake's growing anger, "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang said trying to ease the tension.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" A sailor yelled from the docks.

"I really hate how Monty does things like that." Blue said, before a bird flew right into his face, "I mean I love how Monty does that kind of stuff!" Blue yelled.

As the team overheard the cry for help and rush over to investigate, a Faunus with a golden monkey tail named was running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" The Faunus taunted the sailors as he jumps off and hits the dock running.

"You no-good stowaway!" One of the sailors yells.

The Faunus used his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peels back a banana, "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" Before he took a bite, one of the detectives down below throws a stone at him to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" Detective one yelled.

He dropped the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he runs past Team RWBBY, he winks at an astonished Blake in slow motion before time speeds up again and he continues to be chased by the officers.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang said watching the Faunus get farther and farther away.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss yelled holding up a finger.

"Am I the only one who is concerned with how he was going in slow motion?" Blue asked the rest of Team RWBBY, which received no answer, "Guys? Come on!"

Weiss, Yang, Blue, and Ruby give chase while Blake stands still, lost in thought, before coming back to reality and following her friends. The team rounds the next corner, but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see Sun jump on to a building and disappear from her view.

"No, he got away!" Weiss pouted.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang said gaining Weiss' attention. Yang points strangely at the girl underneath her teammate.

Weiss finally sees that she fell on a smiling girl, which startles the heiress and makes her get up quickly.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" The orange haired girls proclaimed.

"Um... hello." Ruby said.

"Sup'." Blue said, acting really cool.

"Are you... okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." The girl said still lying on the ground.

Team RWBBY looked at each other in bewilderment before Yang speaks up again, "Do you... wanna get up?"

The girl thought for a moment before answering, "Yes!" She leapt back on her feet while the team steps back a little, "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Name's Blue."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked before Blake hit her side, "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said.

"You already said that." Weiss said creeped out a little.

Penny pauses before answering again, "So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss said before turning around with the rest of her team.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby said waving her hand.

"Don't be a stranger!" Blue said.

"What does that mean?" Ruby asked.

"Same sorta thing you said." Blue responded.

Yang was the first to speak when they got far enough away from a startled Penny, "She was... weird..."

Weiss looked to her right, "Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?"

Out of nowhere Penny suddenly spawned in front of a surprised Weiss, "What did you call me?"

Yang fumbled over her words, as Weiss looks back and forth in shock, "Oh, I'm really sorry; I definitely didn't think you heard me!"

"No, not you." Penny said walking through the group and leans her head down to Ruby and Blue, "You two!"

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby stuttered out.

"I didn't say nothing!" Blue said as if he was being interrogated by the police.

"Actually it should be, 'I didn't say anything'." Weiss corrected.

"Both of you called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked.

"Uuuum..." Ruby and Blue looked over Penny's shoulder while their teammates motioned to deny her, "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

"I…guess so?" Blue said.

The rest of Team RWBBY comically faint, but Penny looks overjoyed and laughs, "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" She said hugging Ruby. Meanwhile Blue slowly moved away from the two girls.

Ruby groaned to Weiss as she brushed herself off, "Is this what it was like when you met me?"

"No - she seems far more coordinated." Weiss said.

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked trying to make conversation.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny proclaimed proudly.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked, sounding incredibly surprised.

Penny saluted, "I'm combat ready!"

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said looking over Penny's apparel.

"Says the girl wearing a dress?" Blake retorted.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss corrected.

Ruby, being Weiss' skirt sister, speed over right next to Weiss' side, "Yeah!" She said before the two of them low-fived.

"It is totally a dress." Blue smiled.

"Wait a minute." Weiss said realizing something. She walks over to Penny and grabbed her by the shoulders, "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?"

"The who...?" Penny asked.

Weiss held up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question, "The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake asked.

Weiss turned her attention from Penny to Blake, "Huh?"

Blake walking over to Weiss, angry, "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss said releasing Penny and started motioning to objects around her, "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?""

"Stop it!" Blake yelled.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss asked, not giving any mercy.

Blake growled, "You ignorant little brat!"

Weiss put on an offended look, but when Blake walked away, she followed, "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!"

"You are a judgmental little girl." Blake retorted.

"What in the world makes you say that?" Weiss demanded.

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake responded.

Yang slid next to Ruby and Blue, looking uncomfortable, "Um, I think we should probably go..."

Penny popped up behind Ruby and Blue, smiling, "Where are we going?"

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!" Weiss pointed out.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Blake yelled back.

* * *

Later (Team RWBBY's Dorm)…

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Weiss said, not letting this argument go.

"That is the problem!" Blake said.

Weiss got up from her bed, "You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

Blake gets on her feet as well, "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?" Weiss questioned.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake accused.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss yelled, causing the argument to make a sudden stop. As they stared each other down in silence, Weiss leans in close, leering as she speaks quietly, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? She paused before leaning against the window, "It's because they've been in war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed. An entire train car full of Dust, stolen." Blue sighed remembering his past. "And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

Ruby went over to try and comfort her, "Weiss, I-"

"No!" Weiss turns away and walks back over to Blake, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake yelled, clearly not thinking.

Silence drops down on the scene again. A surprised Weiss backs away slowly, and Blake realizes her mistake as she looks around at her teammates.

"I... I..." Blake said before she dashed out the door.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby called out running over to the door and calls to her down the hallway as Yang sits herself down and Weiss looks down.

* * *

Meanwhile (In the Courtyard)…

Blake ran outside and arrived at the statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular.

She closes her eyes and slowly lifts her arms up to her bow and pulls the string to release the bow from her hair. She wipes a tear away as the camera pulls up to reveal her Faunus ears. On the verge of crying, she becomes startled when she hears a voice above her.

"I knew you would look better without the bow." The monkey Faunus said, while hanging from a lamp post. She turned around and looks up. "The name's Sun, Sun Wukong."

* * *

The Next Day (Team RWBBY's Dorm)…

Ruby woke up from her beauty sleep, yawning in the process. She looked over at Blake's empty bunk and groans sadly.

* * *

2 Days Later (Streets of Vale)…

Ruby, Weiss, Blue, and Yang walked through the empty streets of Vale.

"She's been gone all weekend..." Ruby said sadly.

"Don't worry she'll show up." Blue said reassuringly, which seemed to do the trick.

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!" Weiss said somewhat pessimistically.

"Weiss, come on, she's one of our teammates." Yang scolded the young heiress.

"Is she? We all heard what she said!" Weiss proclaimed.

"Weiss..." Ruby said, returning to her sadden tone.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her!" The blonde brawler said trying to get their motives in order.

"A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!" Weiss said sounding slightly angered.

"Maybe you shouldn't jump to any conclusions." Blue stated which seemed to make Weiss think a little more about the situation.

"I just hope she's okay..." Ruby said as the rest of her team walked ahead of her.

* * *

Meanwhile (Somewhere Else in Vale)…

Blake was sipping a cup of tea and sighing. She looked up at Sun sitting across from her, who held his drink with his tail as his hand props his head up. He took a sip when Blake put her cup down.

"So, you want to know more about me..." Blake sighed.

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Sun over exaggerated, which in turn was returned with a stern look from Blake, "Yeah, like that."

Blake rolls her eyes before closing them and looking at him sadly "Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!" He said not knowing what was about to be said.

Blake sipped her drink while listening until she speaks up for the big reveal, "I was once a member of the White Fang."

Sun promptly goes cross-eyed and chokes on his drink, making him put it down and wipe his mouth as he holds up a hand to process this information, "Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!"

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..."

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a very new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was…it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."

Blake puts down her teacup in front of a stunned Sun, "So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." She wiggles her cat ears beneath the fashionable disguise to demonstrate.

Sun started to come to terms with the situation, "So... have you told your friends any of this?"

Blake merely looks down in shame and says nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile (Back with the rest of Team RWBBY)…

"Blaaaake!" Ruby yelled.

"Blaaaake!" Yang yelled assisting the young leader.

Ruby: continued to scream, "Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?"

"Blake!" Blue yelled.

Ruby turned to Weiss who was walking looking around at the scenery, "Weiiiiss, you're not helping!"

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" The young heiress offered.

Ruby crossed her arms in irritation, "Ugh, Weiss..."

"Maybe Blue knows where she'll be?" Weiss offered.

"Hey! Just because I used to be a part of a criminal organization doesn't mean I'll know where she is!" Blue said sounding extremely irritated.

"It was just an idea." Weiss said felling a bit down.

"Yeah, a bad one." Ruby scolded while walking down the sidewalk.

Yang following behind Ruby also scolded Weiss, "Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions."

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" Weiss said in her usual stuck up manor.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" Penny said appearing out of nowhere.

Ruby turned around suddenly with the rest her team in surprise, "Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?"

Penny responded in her normal cheerfully tone, ignoring the question, "Hey guys! What are you up to?"

"Uhh..." Ruby responded completely baffled.

"I think she's some kind of robot." Blue whispered into Ruby's ear.

"Don't be so rude!" Ruby whispered back to him.

"Bet you 5 Lien she is." Blue said knowing that she would accept.

"Deal!" Ruby responded.

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang responded to the strange girl's question.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!" Penny said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire universe.

Ruby, Weiss, Blue, and Yang stare at Penny, until Ruby broke the silence, "Wait, how did you know that?"

"Uhh, the cat ears?" Penny said pointing to her head.

Yang laughed a little, "What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh..."

The realization leaves them in silence as tumbleweed blows through in the wind.

"It all makes so much sense now." Blue said taking all of it completely in.

"She does like tuna a lot..." Ruby whispered.

"So, where is she?" Penny asked.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday." Ruby said speaking for the entire group.

Penny gasped, "That's terrible!" She approaching an uncomfortable Ruby, "Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

Ruby did her best to continue smiling, "Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?"

She looks over Penny to direct her question at Yang, Blue, and Weiss, who's blinking outlines, except for Blue's, are all that's left of their sudden departure from the company of the strange girl.

Blue looked from side to side, where the other two girls were standing, "Wait, were we supposed to run?" Blue asked, yet another tumbleweed blows past them again in the quiet.

"It sure is windy today!" Penny stated.

"Why are there even tumbleweed in a city?" Blue questioned.

* * *

Meanwhile (In Some Random Alley)…

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked with his hands behind his head.

Blake thought for a moment before answering, "I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before."

Suns' eyes suddenly widened, "What if they did?" He lowered his arms in a detective sort of way pacing in front of Blake as he continues his theory, "I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?" Sun finished.

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." Blake said sadly.

Sun suddenly remembered something, "Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?"

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter."

"You're sure?"

* * *

Meanwhile (In Another Part of Vale) {There are way too many of these!}…

Yang had just come out of a shop with Weiss, waving to the person inside, "Thanks anyways!" After they were back on the street she sighed, "This is hopeless." She said towards Weiss when she looking around nonchalantly, "You really don't care if we find her, do you?""

"Don't be stupid; of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." Weiss said, thoroughly surprising Yang, "The innocent never run, Yang!"

Yang looked down in thinking about the point Weiss had just made.

* * *

Meanwhile (In Yet Another Part of Vale)…

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asked Blue and Ruby.

Ruby sighed as they make their way down the sidewalk, "Yes, Penny."

"Yeah; I mean she has always been there for us." Blue responded.

"But you're mad at her?" Penny questioned, seeking to delve deeper.

"Yes. Well, I'm not. Weiss is." Ruby said correcting herself.

"But she's always mad…like towards everyone." Blue said thinking about all of the times Weiss had called him a dolt, or dunce, or thrown a book at him.

Blue had only one thought in mind, _'Ah, good times!'_

"Is she friends with Blake?" Penny asked which made her question now seem like an interrogation.

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now..." Ruby sighed.

Penny tried to contemplate this, "But why?"

Ruby sighed again, "Well, you see, Blake might not be who we though she was..."

Penny gasped, "Is she a man?"

"Wow! She's even more random than me!" Blue observed.

"No! No, Penny. She's..." Ruby said, before she stopped and sighed, looking at Penny as she talks now, "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny said.

Ruby turned her gaze downward sadly, "Me too..." They then continued walking.

"Aren't you that Sentinel guy?" Penny questioned Blue.

"Wha-! H-how did you know?!" Blue asked frantically.

He looked at Ruby, but she gave a swift, "Don't look at me."

* * *

Later (Docks of Vale)…

Amidst the chirping of crickets and darkness of night, Blake lied flat on her stomach on the rooftop overlooking the shipment of Schnee Dust containers.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asked getting on his stomach next to Blake.

Blake looked up as Sun drops down to her right, "Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool." He held out one of the green apples in his arms, "I stole you some food!"

Blake gave Sun a questioning look, "Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?"

Sun defensively countered, "Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Blake delivered an angry glare at him, "Okay, too soon!" He said in fear of his own life.

Just as he said that, the wind blew all around them, and they look up to see a VTOLS' searchlights flashed around for a landing spot, descended in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

"Oh no..." Blake said now seeing the true extent that her old organization would go to.

"Is that them?" Sun asked having no idea what was going on.

Blake stared at the bloody wolf on the back of the man's outfit, "Yes... It's them."

White Fang Soldier started talking to the other White Fang members coming from the aircraft, motioning with his rifle, "All right, grab the tow cables!"

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked in a sympathetic tone.

Blake stared sadly at the scene, "No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." She closes her eyes in despair, only to open them suddenly when she heard a new voice.

The voice belonged to none other than Roman Torchwick, wanted criminal, and trailing behind him was his lackey, Sentinel, "Hey! What's the holdup!?" The soldiers looked up at Roman and gesturing widely and coming down the ramp, "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"I can't believe that she wanted us to work with these…animals!" Sentinel said in disgust to his partial boss.

"Don't worry, as long as we don't have any problems, everything will be fine." Roman said in his usual cocky tone.

Meanwhile back on the roof Blake was watching in pure disgust, "This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." She stood up and unsheathes the katana of Gambol Shroud before walking off the edge of the roof.

Sun became alarmed at Blake's sudden reaction, "Hey, what are you doing?!"

Blake fell to the ground in a crouch, and then continued on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" He yelled at the White Fang member, as he looked around, Blake suddenly appeared behind him with her blade at his throat, "What the- Oh, for f-" He rolls his eyes when he's cut off by Blake mid-swear.

"Nobody move!" Blake commanded both mercenary and cultists alike.

The White Fang soldiers ready their guns and equip their swords in response. Sentinel aimed his gun, but was waiting for a clear shot.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Roman said trying to negotiate the situation without having his head removed.

As the White Fang and Sentinel closed in on her, Blake used her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake called to her Faunus brethren.

The White Fang members lowered their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, until started Roman laughing.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman asked still laughing like a madman.

"What are you talking about?" Blake questioned.

"How about you be a good little kitty and put down the sharp object so nobody gets hurt." Sentinel advised, still trying to get a clear shot.

This comment made Blake tighten her grip on Gambol Shroud. After Roman felt the sword get closer to his throat, he decided to intervene, "Now Sentinel, you need to be nice to new people, remember?" Roman asked, which was received by a grunt from the merc. Roman then proceeded to Blake's question, "The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake threatened.

Suddenly, the air was filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup.

Roman looked up, "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..."

Two more VTOLS were hovering above the heist, and as Blake watches in horror, Roman smiles and manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

Meanwhile (Somewhere Close to the Docks)…

Penny, Blue, and Ruby turned around upon hearing the noise, seeing the smoke rise from the docking bay just a few buildings away.

Ruby, in a worried voice, said, "Oh, no..."

"That can't be good." Blue said matching Red's tone.

Blake was dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, she quickly rolled and runs out of the way of Roman's continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind her as she retreats behind more containers.

Roman approached slowly, "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." His taunt was interrupted when a banana peel landed on his head, causing him to look up and growl at the assailant.

Sun leapt from the container above Roman and dropped down on the criminal's face feet-first, rolling up and readying himself to fight.

"Leave her alone!" Sun said in a serious tone, for the first time in forever.

The VTOLS opened to let more White Fang members descend on the scene, standing by Roman as he gets up and surround Sun.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" Roman asked motioning towards the several men at his side.

With that said, the White Fang charged at the monkey Faunus, but he manages to dodge slashes and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolls out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff. He quickly uses this to beat down on each opponent that nears him, falling each one in a single flaming blow when he twirls, even creating a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them.

Blake peers around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Roman's head. The crime boss growls in annoyance and aims his cane at Sun, firing a shot that he defends himself from just when Blake leaps into the action.

"He's mine!" Blake said charging.

"Then who do I have?" Sun asked watching Blake run off into action.

"Ahem!"

Sun turned around to see Sentinel right behind him, "Oh, okay." He said readying to fight.

Sentinel started firing his assault rifle at the Faunus, but Sun moved out of the way just in time. Sentinel soon became enraged, "Stop moving and stand still!" After a few more shot Sentinel lost track of the monkey and started to survey the area for a sighting. That was until he slipped on a banana peel and got knocked out.

Meanwhile Blake went in close and became a blur of afterimages as she slashes both blades at Roman, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane causes her to go down.

Just as Roman dealt with one opponent, Sun appears right behind her and disconnects his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks. Sun swung each gun at Roman while firing everything he has at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman manages to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a millisecond-long pause allows Blake to get a slash in and knock him back.

On his back, Roman noticed a container hanging by a crane right above the two warriors, and got up to fire his cane at its supports. Blake leapt behind it, but Sun barely misses when he jumps forward, ending up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane. Just as he's about to fire, his and Sun's attention are drawn to a familiar voice.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled. She had appeared on the rooftop overlooking them, Crescent Rose extended and ready for action.

Roman lost interest in Sun, and started waving, "Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"No! I can go to bed whenever I want!" Blue yelled suddenly appearing right next to Red.

"Oh great the brotherless runt is here." Roman said smugly.

Blue suddenly released a burst of aura and charged at Roman, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Penny approached Ruby, "Ruby, are these people your friends?"

Ruby looked behind her, "Penny, get back!"

While her attention is diverted, Roman snarls pretended to aim his cane at Blue, "Say goodbye to your girlfriend Blue." Roman said in an evil tone.

Blue heard this and slowed down just as Roman fired his cane at Ruby. Blue suddenly teleported right in front of the blast and for once, it hit him. He was sent flying off the building and the youngest Huntress-in-training went chasing after him.

Roman gave off a professional-level evil laugh at his attack on the young blue swordsmen. Penny turns her head toward the criminal and gives her first glare, walking forward while Ruby tried to pull Blue back up the building.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby raised her hand in a futile attempt to stop her.

"…and watch for the big boom-booms." Blue said in a delirious tone.

"Don't worry guys. I'm combat ready!" Penny said giving a heroic thumbs-up.

Her backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extended and multiples into several blades hovering over Penny's back. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet.

Sun observed the spectacle in amazement, "Whoa!" He runs off to safety.

Back on the ground three VTOLS come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Ruby watch as VTOLS fall in pieces behind her.

Stunned, she turned back to Penny as she aims her swords at the remaining VTOLS holding the crate of Dust and pulls back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

Ruby watched in awe, "Whoa... How is she doing that?"

"I'm telling you…robot…" Blue said coming to for a second then passing out again.

"Why do you always have to save me all the time?" Ruby asked holding Blue in her arms.

"Tucker did it!" Blue yelled, still having a delirious tone.

"I am never gonna get anything out of you am I?" Ruby asked in a slight chuckle.

"Nope." Blue said in a somewhat normal voice.

Seeing the VTOLS' flight fall under Penny's control, Roman grimaces and turned to run towards the last transport. Meanwhile Sentinel had just come to and ran with Roman to the final VTOL.

Penny, after her large green pupils dilate for a second, pulls with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashed into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result.

Roman watched from the safety of his escape, "These kids just keep getting weirder..." With his observation made, he uses his cane to close the doors, and the jet lifts off, flying away from the lost battle.

* * *

Later (Still at the Docks)…

A handful of police cars are at the docks, where Ruby, Blake, Sun, a now conscious Blue and Penny are sitting on boxes in silence. That is, until Weiss and Yang appear on the scene.

Ruby spoke quickly to explain the situation, "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Weiss ignores her and squares off with Blake.

"They kind of make her look like…some kinda big cat." Blue added.

Sun added to this purely stupid comment, "What like a puma?"

"Yeah…" Blue and Sun both looked to the rest of the group who were either glaring or staring blankly at them.

Blake calmly looked her down, "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" She paused, "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..."

Yang, Sun, and Ruby look on, worried.

"I don't care." Weiss finished.

"WHAT?" Blue screamed, "Who are you and what have you done with Weiss?" This response was met with a firm slap to the back of the head by none other than Ruby, "OW JEEZ! THE BACK OF MY HEAD!" Blue hollered, rubbing the bruised backside of his head.

Blake was incredibly surprised by Weiss' response, "You don't care?"

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss questioned.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake started.

Weiss silenced her, "Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." She looked at Sun behind her as she catches herself, "Someone else."

Blake looked at Ruby, Blue, and Yang grinning at her, she wiped a tear from her eye, nodding, "Of course."

Weiss smiles and nods. The moment is serious for a second more until Ruby screamed, waving her arms wildly, "Yeah! Team RWBBY is back together!"

"Were we ever separated?" Blue asked.

"Don't ruin the moment." Yang said, giving him a quick wink.

As the five gather with each other, Weiss points accusingly at Sun, "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" Sun laughed nervously.

"Don't worry about her; she'll warm up to ya." Blue said with a cheery smile.

"I haven't warmed up to you yet either." Weiss pessimistically said.

Ruby looked around, noticing someone was missing, "Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?"

From the darkened back seat of a limo, Penny watched the group of friends reuniting with each other.

"You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." The driver of the limo scolded.

Penny lowered her head, sadly, "I know, sir."

"Penny, your time will come..." The driver said reassuringly, as they drove off.

* * *

Meanwhile (In Ozpin's Office)…

Ozpin was holding a scroll showing a live feed of Team RWBBY at the docks. He closes the video and opens up a communication with Qrow, whose team name and other information is left blank and his only message is, "QUEEN HAS PAWNS".

"Hmmm..." Ozpin said curiously.

* * *

**{After Credits Scene}**

Unknown Warehouse…

Roman and Sentinel walked into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior. Roman went over to a table and placed a case of mysterious contents, he sighed in tiredness.

"I can't believe he was there and I didn't take him out!" Sentinel said smashing his fist against the wall, which left a sizable mark.

"Listen; there was nothing you could do. There were too many of them." Roman said trying to reassure the mercenary.

"Still…"

A mysterious woman walked in with two others, interrupting Roman and Sentinel's bantering, "How very disappointing, boys."

Roman turned around suddenly when he heard the voice and their noisy entrance, "Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..."

Of the three figures before Roman, only the woman's head, containing yellow eyes and flowing dark hair, was easily seen, "We were expecting... more from the two of you."

Roman laughed a little before getting serious, "Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang."

The woman chuckled darkly, "And you will continue to do so." She summons a fireball in her hand and steps out of the darkness with her two companions, a purple-haired man and mint-haired, tanned woman, eyes glowing gold, "We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation. And Sentinel you will only take out the boy when we tell you to take him out; is that clear?"

"But what if…" Sentinel started.

"My dearest Sentinel; all good things come to those who wait." She said brushing slightly by him.

"Fine." Sentinel said unwillingly.

"Good; now onto the next part of our plan." She said motioning to Roman.

"Don't worry they won't know what hit them." Roman said chuckling evilly.

* * *

**And…it…is…over! For now that is. I'm going to do a couple of holiday chapters and a date chapter. Also I will not be continuing onto next season until I get a few chapters into my next story which is going to take place when Blue was working for Roman Torchwick and was still known as Sentinel. Some familiar scenes will return such as the "Yellow" and "Black" trailers for RWBY Season 1, and that means some familiar faces will return such as Blake, Weiss, Yang, Roman, Jade (Blue's brother from the first episode), Neo, Ruby, Cinder, and of course Blue and Sentinel. Remember to vote on the poll, look for RvB Easter Eggs, favorite/follow, review so I know how I'm doing, and get ready for **_**The Interim.**_

* * *

**{Secret Ending}**

Blue's Mind…

A blue aura is moving around a now partially lit area in Blue's subconscious, "What to do now? I mean now that Sentinel is gone what can I do?" It paused for a moment to think, "Nothing, that what. There is nothing I could possibly do!" It said in an aggravated way.

"You could always help him out." A voice in the distance said.

"Hmm?" The aura asked.

"Blue, the guy who's head your in." The voice said.

"That could work…" The aura said thinking for a moment.

After it didn't respond for a while the voice took action, "Hello? Is Monitor there or not?"

"Oh! Sorry, I got lost in my train of thought. But yes helping Blue out could work." Monitor agreed.

"Of course it will. It was my plan after all." The voice said egotistically.

Monitor lowered its metaphysical head, "It truly was a shame that he couldn't remember all that you had done for him."

"Yeah…but I would do it all again without hesitation." The voice said with no remorse.

Monitor chuckled a bit towards his response, "You always were good to him, even when Sentinel was in control."

"I always knew that deep down, beneath all of that darkness and evil, there was still that little goof that I always knew." The voice said shedding a partial tear.

"Would you have rather stayed alive, or be here, remaining only a memory." Monitor asked.

The voice stifled a slight smile, "Even if I was still alive I would've given my life for him either way."

"That is most interesting." Monitor said floating away.

"To you it may be interesting, but that's just what brothers are for." The voice said coming out of the shadows, revealing himself to be none other than Blue's older brother Jade.

* * *

**In case there is any confusion: Jade is only in Blue's head as a memory, just like all of the deleted AIs that Epsilon (RvB) talks to, and Monitor is the other being inside of Blue's head that was mention in the last chapter. That will be all. Underneath here is going to be the states, and whether or not they are a milestone or not, for the 10****th**** chapter anniversary! (This will be changed after a week so I can count this chapter as well)**

* * *

**Chapters- 10 (Milestone!)**

**Words- 40,755 (Milestone!)**

**Favorites- 52 (Milestone!)**

**Follows- 54 (Milestone!)**

**Views- 7,053 (Milestone!)**

**Above this is the result of all of you, my loyal fan base. Although you may be small, you have character, and I will always be grateful that you decided to read my FanFic. I do this for you and remember your opinions will always matter to me.**

**Sincerely,**

** FDC**


	11. Thanking Thanks on Thankful Thanksgiving

Chapter 11: Thanking Thanks on a Thankful Thanksgiving

* * *

**Happy Stuff Your Face at a Buffet Day everyone! In honor of the holidays I am presenting you with this. It's not meant to be a part of the plot it is for family fun and to further the relationship between Ruby and Blue, and speaking of that I am already on track with the date chapter. I still need a ship name for them, so if you have any ideas please PM or put it in a review. I shouldn't need to say this by now, but look out for the RvB Easter Egg (If you are a fan you should have seen this one coming)!**

**Disclaimer- I have no right to RWBY, nor will I ever.**

* * *

Team RWBBY's Dorm (Day of Thanksgiving)…

All of the members of Team RWBBY were all getting excited about their Thanksgiving plans, "I'm going back home in Atlas." Weiss said in a high-and-mighty tone.

"Sounds fun, but I'm going to have a big dinner with all of the other Faunus in the school." Blake said in a weirdly interested tone.

"What are you and Ruby doing?" Weiss asked Yang.

Yang stifled a tiny smirk before saying, in a pretend cool voice, "Ruby and I…heh….we'll be enjoying a meal back home with our family."

"So in other words, you'll be having a normal dinner like everyone else?" Blue asked, making everyone else laugh.

A bit of steam came up from the top of Yang's head, "And what will you be doing?" She said gritting her teeth.

"Oh…um…me? I'm uh…going to well…" Blue said not completely sure how to explain his situation.

"It's okay Blue you don't have to be embarrassed about what you're doing." Ruby said with her usual nicest-person-in-the-world smile, which actually gave Blue a bit of confidence.

"I'm actually not doing anything…" Blue tried to say incredibly fast so no one heard.

Instead of that all four of the girls heard exactly what he said, but Ruby was the first to respond, "What? That's just not right." Ruby somewhat scream. She then had an idea, "I know, how about Yang and I-"

Yang quickly covered her little sister's mouth before she had the chance to say her idea, "Excuse the two of us, but me and Rubes need to have a little chat.

Yang pulled Ruby into a small huddle so they could speak in private, and as soon as Yang let go of Ruby's mouth she said, "What was that for?!"

"We are not bringing that…" She paused for a second to look at Blue, who was leaning on a book shelf only for it to fall to the ground, while Blue was fumbling to trying to put it back together, "…that weirdo."

"What's wrong with him, I thought you were okay with us being friends?" Ruby questioned.

"I was, before I found out who he really was!" Yang protested.

"That part of his life is behind him!" Ruby complained.

"Yeah it really is." Blue confirmed.

Yang and Ruby both looked at Blue in a questioning manor, "Have you been listening in on our conversation?" Yang questioned.

Blue looked at them quizzically, "No, you guys literally moved two feet away and you were speaking pretty loudly."

Yang looked at how far away from the rest of her team and she let out a small, "…oh!"

Ruby realized that Yang was distracted, so she took this a key opportunity, "Yang and I have decided to let you come have Thanksgiving Dinner with us."

"Whoa, whoa I never agreed to this." Yang said holding her hands up.

"That sounds great!" Blue exclaimed pulling a stuffed suitcase out of nowhere.

"Where did that come from?" Yang questioned pointing at it.

"Doesn't matter." Blue said quickly.

"Yay! We get to have a guest over for once!" Ruby cheered.

"This seriously can't be happening." Yang said to herself.

"It totally is." Ruby and Blue said at the same time.

"Blake Weiss please help me out here!" Yang turned to where Blake and Weiss were standing only to find that they had left already, "This day just can't get any worse."

* * *

30 Minutes Later (Airship on Route to Patch Island)…

Ruby and Blue were talking about all of the different foods they would be eating for dinner, and Yang couldn't help but think to herself, '_I was wrong it can get worse_.'

"Ever hear of the Turducken?" Ruby asked getting to the main course.

"Yeah, is that what we're having, because that would be awesome?" Blue said thinking about eating all three birds at once.

"No, we actually made our own recipe." Ruby said proudly.

"What is it?" Blue said literally hanging off the edge of his seat.

"Well first we start with a hummingbird, put that into a sparrow, stuff both of them into a Cornish hen, then put that into a chicken. Put all of that into a duck, then a turkey, then in an even bigger turkey…" Ruby started.

"Two turkeys?" Blue questioned.

"Hey it's Thanksgiving. Put that into a penguin, stuff that into a peacock, then an eagle, shove it all in an albatross, then an emu, next comes an ostrich, then a leopard! Put all of that into a pterodactyl, and then stuff it in a Nevermore!" Ruby finished, putting her hands on her hips in a proud manor.

"That sounds like…the coolest thing…ever…of all time!" Blue said in utter amazement.

"I truly think it's a bit too much." Yang said, which was received by two mouths wide open, not believing what they had just heard, "Or it is just enough." The blonde brawler corrected.

"I'm actually afraid it's not enough." Ruby worried.

Yang then realized something that could still go her way, "I wonder how dad will react when he realizes you've brought a guest?"

"I'm sure he won't mind." Ruby said not thinking about the whole situation.

Yang merely put on a tiny smirk, "I meant, when he realizes you brought a boy."

"Oh no." Ruby said in a worried tone.

* * *

45 Minutes Later (7-ish Minutes From Patch Island)…

Ruby, Yang, and Blue all were still inside of the airship as it started to land. Yang was manically laughing to herself, Blue was sleeping, with an incredibly loud snore, and Ruby was panicking because she didn't know how she would introduce Blue to her dad.

'_Maybe I could…no, that wouldn't work. Dang it Yang, you just had to ruin it, didn't you?'_ Ruby thought to herself.

"We will be landing in less than five minutes, please take your seats." The announcer lady said.

Meanwhile Blue had just woke up, "Huh-wha? Don't let the monkey steal my banana!" The teen said waking up from his incredibly weird dream. He looked over to the two beside him to see that Ruby was panicking, "Hey Ruby what's wrong?"

Ruby then snapped out of thinking about all of the different ways her father could kill Blue, "Oh…um…I was just worried that my dad would kill you when he saw that I was bringing a boy home with me?"

"Isn't that what dads are supposed to do? You know, protect their daughters?" Blue said which seemed to put Ruby a bit at ease.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She said with a smile.

Yang then decided to do what she usually does, ruin the moment, "Yeah Blue I wouldn't be worried what Taiyang would do to you."

Blue then came to a realization, which was who the girls' father was, "Wait, you mean Taiyang Xiao Long, winner of the 45th Annual Vytal Festival, and otherwise known as the Phoenix?"

"The same one." Yang said with a smirk.

"Dear Monty, I'm going to die!" Blue said, with his voice cracked.

"Don't worry we have time to-" Ruby started before being interrupted by the intercom.

"We will now be land at Patch Island. Have a pleasant holiday!"

As soon as the doors open all three of them were greeted with one of the deadliest forces known to Remnant, Zwei.

Meanwhile, while Blue was confused to why a dog randomly came out of nowhere, Ruby and Yang were incredibly happy that their dog was there.

"Zwei did you wiss us? Wess wuo did!" Ruby said in a puppy dog voice.

"I thought it would be a good idea if the two of you were greeted by him," said a man standing in front of everything that was happening. The man wore a yellow t-shirt, brown cargo pants, a leather jacket, and to top it off a pair of gold and red aviators. His hair color was similar to Yang's but was spiky and had tiny tints of red in it, and he stood at about 6'1".

Once again Blue had no idea what was going on until both girls jumped on him yelling, "DADDY!"

"Daddy?" Blue questioned.

Taiyang quickly let go of his girls' death hugs and walked up to the Blue swordsmen, "And you would be?"

Blue dropped his bags and stuck out his hand, "Blue Gentian!"

"Gentian? Hmm…I knew your parents. I'm sorry to hear that they passed." The veteran huntsmen said, shaking Blue's hand.

"Thank you sir."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Taiyang asked.

Blue was about to answer, but as usual he was interrupted, this time by Ruby, "Well he didn't have anyone to celebrate Thanksgiving with, so Yang and I offered to bring him to our house."

After a moment of thought, Taiyang spoke, "That seems perfectly reasonable." Ruby and Blue both silently cheered, and Yang's hopes and dreams of halting their relationship were ruined.

* * *

Later (At Ruby/Yang/Taiyang/Zwei's House)…

Everyone was helping out put everything on the table, even Zwei, until Taiyang called upon Blue, "Blue, may I speak with you in my study?"

"Um…sure." Blue said, with a huge gulp.

After walking into Taiyang's study, Blue was extremely surprised at the questioned he received, "So, you and Yang then?"

Blue only managed to put on a bewildered look, "Umm…no."

"Okay first off don't tell Yang, and secondly you really dodged a gauntlet."

"You mean bullet right?" Blue questioned.

Taiyang took a sip of some coffee he just poured, "No, I mean gauntlet. Trust me you don't want to be on the wrong side of hers."

"Good point." Blue pointed out.

Taiyang then raised one of his eyebrows, "So neither of my girls has caught your eye?"

"Well…maybe." Blue said shyly.

Taiyang only had a half-cocked smile, "I approve."

"Wait really?" Blue asked in an extremely surprised tone.

"Yeah, after all I remember being in love. Young love is a beautiful thing after all." Taiyang said reminiscing the good old days.

"Please don't do that old person thing where you talk about how is was 'back in your day.'" Blue said putting quotes around the last part.

Taiyang chuckled a bit, "I'll try not to. Just don't tell either of the girls about our little talk."

"No problem." Blue said casually.

The rest of the night went without any problems at all. Everyone sat to a dinner of a cornucopia of food, and not to mention the hum-spr-nish-chen-uck-key-turk-guin-pea-eag-abl-em-trich-pard-dactyl-more (biggest pairing ever!), and after all of that everyone fell into a deep food induced coma.

One and only one thing could cross Blue's mind, '_Best day ever!_'

But he forgot one thing, tomorrow is Black Friday, and that means shopping, which means he'll have to do what every man's job is on that day, carry endless amounts of shopping bags!

* * *

**Sorry for posting so late, dinner just wouldn't end, and sorry if it wasn't as long as some people would have wanted it. Anyways hope you enjoyed and in case you guys were lazy and didn't read the updated version of chapter 10, I'll sum it up for you. I hit all of my milestones! And I added a hidden RvB Easter Egg in there that TheMOA17 found, and, if you are reading this, you have been awarded the Fan of the Month Achievement! Everyone congratulate! Now in Fanfic news, my pole will be ending in a week, so you should vote while you still can, and please follow/favorite for updates, and review so I know how I'm doing!**

**Revised- Thank you AuthorDude99 for telling me how you felt about how my altered story made it a bit weird and I hope this will suffice.**


	12. Truly Frightful Weather

Chapter 12 Truly Frightful Weather

* * *

**Hello once again everybody and sorry for the long wait! I have been pretty busy writing Fanfiction and playing video games. I hope you will enjoy this because it took me several hours to complete. Anyways onto the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to RWBY. Unless you count some RWBY plushies that I bought for Christmas, but sadly it doesn't.**

* * *

Twas the day before Christmas and not a creature was stirring, except Blue, who was trying to hunt down his final Christmas present.

He had already gotten Yang a punching bag, so that she would hopefully punch it instead of him. He had gotten a Christmas styled bow for Blake, and he had gotten Christmas colored Dust Crystals for Weiss. Now all that was left was a present for Ruby.

Blue had already searched all over Vale for something to get Ruby, but he still couldn't find it. As he was rushing through Vale mall the only thing he was thinking was, '_What went wrong?_'

* * *

1 Day Earlier (Team RWBBY's Dorm)…

Everyone was setting up the Christmas decoration in the room, even Blake, who was straying from her normally quiet self. As Ruby had just finished putting up stockings on their makeshift fireplace she wonder what was missing, then it hit her, "Where's Blue with the tree?"

Weiss looked over to her team leader, "Knowing him, he probably stopped at an arcade and lost track of time."

"Or he could be devising some sort of evil plot!" Yang said, appearing right in front of the two of them.

"Maybe the tree fell on him and he can't get up." Blake said looking out of the team's window.

Ruby laughed a tiny bit, before she responded to Blake, "I don't think he's that clumsy." She said still giggling.

"Actually he's right down there." Blake said pointing down the window.

Everyone quickly gathered around their Faunus teammate to look down at a 7ft tall Christmas tree over someone who was flailing his arms around and was starting to become covered in snow. Yang and Weiss were laughing, Blake was still in her usual state of not caring, and Ruby sulked, as she said, "I'll go get him."

When the young leader got down to the main courtyard, she could start to hear a muffled scream that sound like a cry for help. Once she arrived to the scene she tried to comfort the blue swordsmen, "Never fear Ruby is here!" She said whilst standing in a heroic stance.

"Thmks Ruhy." Blue said, still being stuck.

Ruby started to lift it, and was having trouble, "I don't think I can…lift this by…myself…and some help…would be nice." Ruby said, while pulling as hard as she could.

Blue understood what she said and started to push, and finally they got it off of him. Blue stood up from the snow covered ground, "Thanks for the help, and you wouldn't believe what happened!" Blue said trying to act as if something amazing had just happened.

"Let me guess you got tired, took a break, and it fell on you?" Ruby guessed.

"Um…maybe." Blue said, not hiding a slight blush on his face.

Ruby started to laugh a little, "Why don't we just get this back to the dorm."

"Sounds good to me!" Blue said grabbing the tree and pulling it towards the main building.

After climbing the stairs and reaching the door to their dorm, Ruby and Blue stopped for a moment, and extremely awkward moment to be more specific.

Blue started to scratch the back of his neck, "So…um…I was just wondering if…well I don't know." Blue paused not sure how to ask the question he was about to ask.

Ruby started to become extremely curious as to what he was about to ask, "Yes?"

Finally gaining the courage to ask, he started, "I was just wondering if you would like to-" Blue was about to ask the question he had been meaning to ask, since Initiation Day, before a certain brick wall had to intervene.

"Hey guys what's going on out here?" Yang said giving a wink and an evil smile aimed at Blue.

"How did you know we were out here?" Ruby asked, having a rather annoyed look towards her sister.

"Please, I'm like X-Ray, I know when I'm needed." She said pulling the two younger teens into the room, along with the tree.

"So Blue what were you about to ask me?" Ruby asked after separating from her sister.

"I was…" Blue started to ask the question again before he looked at Yang, who was showing him a picture of a person with blue hair on fire, and then he decided to hold that question off for later, "I was going to ask what we were going to do today."

"I my Monty I almost forgot we're going to see Gilby Claus today!" Ruby said, believing Blue's lie.

"This is going to be awesome!" Responded Yang.

"It could be interesting." Blake added.

Weiss, as usual, was being a downer, "I can't believe we are going to do such childish antics."

"Wait, who's Gilby Claus?" Blue asked which made everyone stare at him.

"You don't know who Gilby Claus is?" Ruby asked, making it seem like the biggest deal in the world.

"Not really, no." Blue responded.

"Well Gilby Claus is a mythical person who gives presents to all the good children of Remnant, and if they are bad they will get little toy Brandons in their stockings."

"Why toy Brandons?" Blue questioned.

"Do you honestly want one of them?" Yang asked.

"Um…no, not really."

"Good! Now let's get to the mall!" Ruby said marching out of the dorm.

* * *

Later (Vale Mall)…

Ruby and Blue were standing in line to ask for a present from Gilby Claus, while the others were shopping for presents. After more stories, told from Ruby, about Gilby, the two early admins were eagerly jumping up and down awaiting their turns.

Once Ruby was up in line, she jumped on Gilby's lap and was met with a tired welcome, "Hello again Ruby. Don't you think you're getting a bit too old for this?" Gilby questioned.

"Why would you say that? I've only been coming to you for the past fifteen years." Ruby said not thinking it was a big deal.

"Very well, what do you want for Christmas this year?" Gilby asked, getting ready for whatever crazy thing she would say this year.

"Well I want a new cape, some ammo for Crescent Rose and a new pair of headphones, because the last pair I had were destroyed in a fight that I had earlier this year, but I didn't start it, and it turns out they were bad guys too, and then I got accepted into Beacon early with this other guy who's in line over there…" She pointed to Blue who waved awkwardly at them, "and then I-"

Gilby interrupted her after mentioning of Blue, "Wait! So there is going to be another fifteen year old who is going to be asking me for presents?"

"Yep!" Ruby said with a nod.

"Oh great." Gilby said sulking a bit.

After Ruby and finished her story and taken her picture Blue was up. He sat of Gilby's lap and was greeted with the usual, "Hello and what would you like for Christmas this year?"

"Hmm…I'm not really sure." Blue responded, "Let me think."

After a full five minutes, Blue had not thought of a single thing, and Gilby was starting to notice that the other children were starting to get impatient, "Well, do you know yet?"

A couple of seconds went by before it struck Blue, what to ask for, "I know! I want to know what the perfect gift to get Ruby is!"

"Umm…well I can't exactly do that because the gifts come on Christmas." Gilby said feeling a bit bad for the boy.

"Oh…" Blue started to sulk a bit.

"But I could offer some advice." Gilby said trying to bring the boy's spirits up.

"Really thanks!" Blue said not feeling better than ever.

"The thing you need to remember is that you need to get her a gift from the heart, something that really means something, something that she'll cherish forever."

"Thanks, okay bye!" Blue said running off.

* * *

Present {Ha, ha get it? I'm so alone…}

Blue was running through the mall thinking of what to get Ruby because the clock was ticking and it seemed like he would never find a gift.

He came to a halt when he saw it, a bracelet with a sing under it saying, '_Customizable Writing and Charms to Your Desir!'_ It was the perfect gift and he knew that it was just the right thing to get. After going in, picking out the right charms and writing, and then buying it he headed back to Beacon.

Once he got back and was about to open the door it opened revealing Yang on the other side, "And where have you been?" Yang asked trying to peek and see what was in the shopping bags Blue was holding.

"Just some last minute shopping." Blue said moving the bags out of the blonde brawler's sight.

He started to enter the dorm before being stopped by Yang, "You better not be planning any kind of romantic thing for my sister tomorrow got it?"

"Totally!" Blue responded finally entering his room. Inside he was really thing, '_Yang is totally going to kill me._'

The Next Morning…

Blue was being shaken by Ruby who was yelling, "IT'S CHRISTMAS! WAKE UP!"

He sat up in his bed and looked at the scythe wielder, "Wha…what time is it?"

"LIKE 5:30, BUT IT'S CHRISTMAS!" She continued to yell the entire time.

"Maybe just a few more minutes of…" Blue started to doze off before a huge bucket of water splashed him from above. He looked up and saw an intricate pulley system, "Where did that come from?"

"Oh…that? I installed that above everyone's beds, in case you fell back asleep." Ruby answered, "NOW IT'S TIME FOR PRESENTS!" She then pulled Blue into the main room where Blake, Weiss, and Yang were sitting around the tree, barely awake, with presents in their hands.

"How come they get to sleep?" Blue complained, pointing at Yang who was fast asleep with a present in her arms.

"Don't worry about her." Ruby said while reaching for a rope, and after she pulled it a gallon of water fell right on Yang's head.

Once the water hit her she flinched a bit and yawned, "Hey, I was only resting my eyes!"

"Sure you were." Ruby said sarcastically, "Now onto the gifts!" Ruby said picking up her first one which was from Blue. She opened it to reveal a big box of cookies, and just as soon as it was opened the cookies were gone.

But at the bottom there was a note, which read, '_Ruby meet me on the balcony after the present opening_.' Ruby looked at Blue, who in turn winked in response.

* * *

After the Gift Giving…

Everyone was pleasantly surprised with their gifts, except for Yang who already destroyed her punching bag when she thought Ruby and Blue were getting too 'cozy'.

Once everyone put their presents in their respective corners Blue stood up and stretched, "Well I'm going to get some breaky."

Ruby figured this was some sort of signal, "And I think I'm going to go get ready."

They both stood up and walked out at the same, except neither of them went where they were really going. After reaching their intended destination (aka The Roof) the sun was starting to rise. This was the exact perfect moment that Blue was hoping for.

"So I guess you found the note under all of the cookies?" Blue questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Well yeah, but I bet you planned that didn't you?" Ruby interrogated pointing a finger into Blue's chest.

Blue stifled a laugh before continuing, "What? Why would I possibly make an elaborate plan? It could possibly be because your sister scares me, but also because of this." Blue said as he pulled out a small wrapped box with a bow on it.

Ruby took the present out of his hand and opened it. Inside the box was a charm bracelet with a tiny Crescent Rose, Ruby's emblem, a small Zwei shaped dog, and on the underside, which said, '_Thanks for always believing in me._'

Ruby looked up to Blue, who was scratching the back of his head, "This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Well I did mean every word of it…and the question I had the other day..." Blue started but once again was at a loss for words.

"Yeah?" Ruby asked, having a slight idea what the question would be.

"Do you want to, only if you want to that is, maybe go…on…a…date?" Blue asked, almost as if he was diffusing an enraged Yang.

"Definitely!" Ruby said without hesitation.

"Great how about I pick you up around Saturday, at 1:00?" Blue suggested.

"Sounds great! Now how's about we go do what we said we would do, so we don't get caught?" Ruby said fearing the wrath that is her sister.

"Alright, see you later." Blue said walking towards the cafeteria.

Both of the two youngest Hunter/Huntress-in-training were at an all-time high, that was until they realized something, which they both thought at the same time, '_How am I going to tell Yang!?'_

* * *

**Well there you have it one holiday special! Sorry if you do not celebrate Christmas it's just the easiest holiday to do, and I don't want to basically destroy your celebrations with my ignorance, but all of you know what is coming next: THE DATE CHAPTER! After that we will be moving back to the main cannon, but please favorite/follow for updates, and review for constructive criticism. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Ramadan (So I'm not ethnically bias)!**


	13. On a Mission for Love

Chapter 13: On a Mission for Love

* * *

**Hello, I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but going back to school over the break was just overwhelming, and also my friend had recently died of cancer so I haven't been having a great time. But I'm still back and willing to keep on going for you guys and the memory of Monty Oum. For the record there will be fluff and this is my first time writing that kind of stuff, so some advice would be nice. Anyways, here is what all of you have been waiting for, the start of the Blue Rose ship. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, but it's too late.**

**Yang: I guess you could say the ship has already set sail.**

**(Cricket echoes in the background) **

**Yang: Get it…because of ship…and…shipping? **

**FDC: That was just…terrible.**

**Yang: Really?! **

**FDC: Yep.**

**Yang: Come on! That was funny! Whatever…**

**FDC: Anyways enjoy the date chapter!**

**Yang: ENJOY THE WHAT?!**

* * *

Saturday (5 Hours till Date)...

Ren had just gotten out of the shower and was about to brush his teeth, until a blue flash came out of nowhere, "Ren I need some help!" Blue said, grabbing the black haired boy, by the arm, and pulling him all the way to Team JNPR's room.

They both sat there for about five minutes, before Ren finally broke the silence, "So…um…what can I help you with?"

"Well, I asked Ruby out on a date, and-" Blue started, before being interrupted by someone else in the room.

"Wait you two weren't already dating?" Nora asked, hanging from the fan above the two guys.

"No I just asked her during Christmas, and I haven't told Yang yet, and how long have you been hanging there?" Blue asked, now realizing that he hadn't noticed Nora, until she spoke up.

"Only…like…a couple of minutes!" Nora said nonchalantly.

Blue was about to ask Ren if she would be okay, but Ren answered his questioned before he got the chance, "Don't worry, she'll be fine, but how do you know that Ruby hasn't told Yang?"

"Well, first off Yang hasn't killed him, so that could be a possibility?" Pyrrha said, from the closet.

"Why are you in the closet?" Blue asked.

"Jaune thought it would be rude to listen to your conversation, so we hid…and well…listened to your conversation." Pyrrha said, just realizing how ridiculous it sounded.

"Is anyone else hiding that I should know of?" Blue asked sarcastically.

"If there is anyone else in here that we don't know of-" Pyrrha started to answer, before Jaune stopped her.

"Pyrrha, I think he was being sarcastic."

"Oh! That does make sense now." Pyrrha realized.

Blue sighed before he started talking again, "Now back to my problem, so how am I supposed to take Ruby on a date, and keep Yang distracted for a couple of hours?"

"How about we take care of Yang?" Nora offered.

"Really?" Blue asked perking up a little.

Jaune immediately reacted, "I'm not exactly sure if we can."

"I think it would be very good for our friendship to help him." Pyrrha pointed out.

"Fine." Jaune sighed, giving into Pyrrha.

"You guys won't regret this!" Blue said, running out of the Team JNPR's room.

"I really hope we have good medical insurance." Jaune said, predicting how much pain he would be in by the end of the night.

* * *

Team RWBBY's Dorm (4 Hours and 58 Minutes Till Date)…

Everyone, except for two people, were doing their usual things: Yang was reading a magazine, Blake was reading her book, and Weiss was overdosing on studying, even though they were on Winter Break; the only exceptions were Blue and Ruby. Blue was in his room, planning the finishing touches on the perfect night with Ruby, and said girl was imagining all of the glorious things that he was planning.

This kept going, until a knock was heard from the door, "I'll get it!" Yang said climbing down from her bed.

Yang opened the door to see Nora right outside, "Hey Yang want to go shopping? Okay here we go!" Nora said quickly, pulling Yang as fast as she could.

'_That was their plan?_' Blue questioned in his mind.

'_It did work, for a plan so…ill-conceived._' Monitor said, in Blue's conscious.

'_Oh great, there's more of him!'_ Blue said to the new thought in his head.

'_If you mean that I am another Sentinel, you would be wrong. I am called Monitor, and I am pleased to make your acquaintance.'_ He said.

'_Hi?_' Blue said, not completely sure if he should trust the new personality, '_You're not going to bother me while I'm on my date with Ruby right?_'

'_I would not think that it would serve my interests in any way.'_ Monitor responded.

'_What exactly does that mean?'_

Monitor let out a sigh, '_It means that I won't.'_

'_Oh…okay then, bye!'_ Blue said relieved, that Monitor wasn't another Sentinel.

"What was that about?" Blake questioned, not sure why Nora literally dragged Yang out of the room.

"I have no idea why they would be distracting Yang, I mean it's not like I have this super romantic date planned for me and Ruby, which I knew Yang would kill me if she knew about it." Blue said quickly.

Everyone stayed in complete silence, until Weiss broke it, "I always thought that the two of you were already dating?"

"We're not dating!" Both Ruby and Blue yelled, simultaneously.

"But didn't you just say that you are going on a date?" Blake asked.

"Well, yeah…but…I…uhh…so, are we gonna go now or what?" Ruby stammered out.

"Already ahead of you." Blue said opening the door for his date.

"Thank you." Ruby said, walking ahead of him.

"No problem." Blue responded.

After the door closed Blake and Weiss started laughing, "How long do you think it'll be until Yang finds out?" Weiss asked, barely able to keep her laughter under control.

"I'd give it about two hours." Blake guessed, having a much better control of the 'laughing fit' they were both having.

* * *

10 Minutes Later (Vale Streets)…

Blue and Ruby were walking down the street, both giving awkward and completely obvious glances at each other. Ruby decided to finally break the ice, "So what do we have planned for today?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to see a movie and then go back and have a pleasant walk in the gardens, back at Beacon." Blue answered.

"That sounds like too good of a plan for you, must be someone special you're planning all of this for." Ruby said playfully.

"Hey give me some credit; I would do a lot of things for her." Blue said inching closer to Ruby.

"Would you fight her sister?" Ruby asked.

"Of course I would; she doesn't scare me!" Blue said proudly.

"Well, she's right behind you." Ruby pointed behind them.

Quickly, Blue curled up into a ball, "Please don't hurt me!" He pleaded, awaiting a barrage of hits from behind him, but the only thing he heard was the sound of laughter.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Ruby laughed.

"That wasn't funny."

"Yes, it was!" Ruby retorted, laughing even harder.

"Whatever, so what movie do you want to see?" Blue asked, hoping to change the subject.

"How about we see _X-Ray and Vav: The Rule of the Mad King_?" Ruby offered.

"Sounds good to me." Blue responded.

After buying their tickets and getting an unearthly amount of popcorn, which consisted of 100 pounds, Blue and Ruby both went to their seats. They both sat there in awkward silence, which let Blue's thoughts come out.

'_Are you just going to sit there and do nothing?_' Monitor questioned, wondering if this date could be any more awkward.

'_I thought you said you weren't going to bother us?' _Blue asked.

'_I did, but you need to take some action to get her.'_ Monitor answered.

Blue sighed, feeling as if his new "acquaintance" would always be bothering him like this, _'And what would you recommend, oh All Knowing Monitor?'_

'_You need a lesson in love, and I'm going to teach you.'_

'_Where did you get your diploma?' _Blue asked.

'_Just trust me.'_

'_Fine, what should I do?'_

'_Yawn and put your arm around her.'_ Monitor offered.

'_What could that possibly do?'_ Blue questioned.

'_Just do it.'_

'_Fine, but if this doesn't work, you are so out of here!'_ The more dominate of the two threatened.

Blue yawned a bit and put his arm around Ruby, and to his surprise she didn't react negatively, she actually snuggled up to him.

'_I think that it would be in the best of all of your interests that you should thank me.'_ Monitor said arrogantly, inside of Blue head.

Blue let out a long mental groan, _'Thanks!'_

* * *

Meanwhile (Somewhere inside of Vale Mall)…

Team JNPR and Yang were shopping, with the girls up front talking about clothes and other teenage girl things, while Ren and Jaune were behind them carrying all of their shopping bags.

"I can't believe we got stuck doing this!" Jaune complained, trying his best to walk with the rest of the group.

"Well it's we could do for Blue. After all, Yang is the only one who would try and stop the date." Ren said, not realizing that a certain someone was listening the whole time.

Quickly Yang ran up to the two boys, her aura burning around her, "What was that you just said?" The brawler asked, rage abundantly visible in her voice.

"Um…we were just talking about…how…it's such a wonderful day to be outside, right Ren?" Jaune stammered out.

"Yes exactly!" Ren quickly answered.

"Well, what a coincidence? Because if you don't tell me what's really going on, all of you will be breathing from straws for the next century!" Yang threatened, activating her Amber Cecilia.

"Blue is taking Ruby out on a date, but he didn't want you to find out, so he asked us to distract you while it was going on, so he wouldn't have to do some crazy challenge to be worthy, but none of us know where he is!" Jaune spat out quickly, "Please don't hurt me."

Yang thought for a moment and then answered, "Since you told the truth, I won't, but now I have to go crush that blue little Boarbatusk!" She said, as she ran off, in a fury of anger.

As Team JNPR watched her run out of the mall, Pyrrha said, "Well that could have gone better."

* * *

Back at the Movie Theater…

As Blue and Ruby walked out of the movies, with Blue's arm around Ruby's shoulder, Blue had the strangest feeling, "Hey do you ever have that feeling that you're about to get hit by someone?" Blue asked.

"No, why?" Ruby questioned, wondering what was going wrong.

"Because I'm getting that feeling right…about…no-" Blue started before a fist came straight to his face, knocking him through a building. Ruby looked as to where the fist came from, and its owner belonged to none other than Yang.

"Yang?! What are you doing here?" Ruby asked, hoping that her sister didn't know why her and Blue were at the movies.

After Ruby asked the question, Yang immediately calmed down, "Oh me? I just came here to stomp Blues' brains out!" She answered, in an extremely creepy and cheery voice, as she started to walk to the steaming pile of rubble that Blue was in.

"But Yang, he's being really nice to me!" Ruby complained, trying to stop her sister.

"All I'm gonna do is talk to him." Yang said, reloading her weapons.

Ruby was trying desperately to figure out a way to stop Yang, and then it hit her, "If you beat up Blue, I'm gonna tell dad!"

Immediately Yang stopped in her tracks, "You wouldn't!"

"Yes…I…would!" Ruby said smugly.

Yang sighed, "Fine I won't hurt him, but I'm still gonna have a little talk, with him."

"Okay I'll just be waiting right here." Ruby said.

Yang walked over to where Blue was, she uncovered him from the rubble, to see that he was unconscious, and she shook him awake, "Come on, wakey, wakey!"

When Blue finally woke up and soon realized who was in front of him, "Oh Monty! Please don't hurt me!" Blue groveled.

"Listen, I'm going to allow you to date Ruby," Yang started, and Blue started to cheer up, until he heard the next part, "but if you lay one…single…finger on her I'm going to pulverize you so badly, that you wish you had the punishment Sentinel is going to get!"

"What are you going to do to him?" Blue asked, immediately regretting his question.

"You do not even want to think about it." Yang answered, "Now go and have a good rest of your date, with Ruby."

Blue sprinted to where Ruby was waiting, "How did that go?" Ruby asked.

Blue was about to answer truthfully, until he saw Yang doing a finger slice across her throat, "It went well, nothing bad or any threats against my life." He stammered out.

"Oh okay, so you said we were going to go for a walk, in Beacons' gardens?" Ruby asked, wanting to know how the rest of their night would go.

"Yeah let's get going before your sister tries to kill me again." Blue said walking along with Ruby.

After getting on an airship and arriving at Beacon, Blue and Ruby walked through the garden, and just as you could have guessed, it was still pretty awkward.

Once a few minutes had gone by, Blue decided to break the ice, "So school's gonna start up in a few days. That's pretty interesting?"

"Yeah, it kinda is." Ruby responded.

'_That's the best you have?'_ Monitor questioned.

'_Hey I'm trying here!'_ Blue retorted.

'_Do you want my help?'_ Monitor offered.

'_It would be nice, if you could.'_ Blue said, sounding as if he regretted it.

'_Confess your love for her.' _Monitor suggested.

'_That's it?'_ Blue complained.

'_Yes, and I think that you still don't trust me?'_ Monitor questioned.

'_Well…kinda of…but I just…fine, I'll try it.'_ Blue said giving in.

All of the sudden Blue stopped, which caught the attention of Ruby, "Is something wrong?"

"Ruby, I just…ever since I first met you, that night I was robbing the Dust store, I knew I felt differently around you, and not until I saw you on the airship, I never realized what it was. I've just never been able to say it." Blue took a pause before he said the next part, "I love you."

Ruby was taken back, from Blue's confession, but soon she responded, "I think I love you too."

When Blue heard this he almost literally jumped for joy, and then the craziest thing happened, the two early-admins started staring into each other's' eyes, which was normal, but what came next wasn't; they started to kiss.

It wasn't a huge make-out session, it was just a simple kiss, and when the two of them broke apart thy both started blushing.

"So was that good?" Blue asked, unsure what it is supposed to be like.

"I'm not sure, that was my first kiss." Ruby responded, trying to hide her blush.

Blue smiled a bit, "Mine too." They once again started to stare into the other's eyes for what seem like an eternity, until the clock dinged, signaling 12 midnight, "I think it's about time we get back to the dorm." Blue noted.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." Ruby said, wrapping her arm around Blue's, while she leaned against him.

When the two lovebirds finally arrived at their room, Blue slowly opened the door to see that everyone was already asleep. Both waved each other goodnight, so they wouldn't wake up the rest of their team. Then they went to bed, both thinking, '_This was the best day ever!'_

* * *

**It's finally done! Again I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Just so you guys know the next chapters will be taking place during Volume 2, so that means that I'll be able to post more often, since I'll have a basis for what I'm going to be writing about, and remember, FOR THE GLORY OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL MONTY OUM!**

**As always, FDC out!**


	14. The Battle of Bacon Hill

Chapter 14: The Battle of Bacon Hill

* * *

**I'm back again, and I didn't expect such a huge response from the last chapter! You guys must have really been waiting for Blue Rose to ship, I mean it's like you were just sitting at your computers waiting for me to post it. Joking aside, I finally back to cannon chapters, and I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a couple months; I just had some problems with my computer breaking and then I had to save some money so that it could be replaced, but now that all of that has been sorted out I hope that I will be posting a bit faster.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This is a Fanfiction based on RWBY, who is owned by RoosterTeeth, so please support the official release!**

* * *

Vale City Streets…

The owner of the Dust shop _From Dust Till Dawn_ is hanging a sign declaring it's re-opening. As he climbs down from his ladder, he stumbles and falls and a girl in green hair appears next to him.

"'Scuse me, sorry. I'm not really from around here." She giggled while she helped him to his feet, "Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?"

Emerald produces a piece of paper with writing on it and the Shopkeep looks it over. He points her in the right direction and then Emerald walks away from the shop owner as both wave goodbye and passes a boy, with silver hair and silver and black clothes, at a corner.

"I knew you were lost." He said to Emerald.

"Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut up." She produces a wallet with Lien and waves it in the now identified Mercury's face.

"That's not your money." Mercury responded.

"But it can be yours for 5 minutes of silence." Emerald retorted, hoping that for once the silver-haired boy would shut up.

Mercury pretended to think it over, "Mammy... no deal."

"Fine." Emerald takes the Lien and tosses the wallet, turning to walk away.

"Whatever. You want me." Mercury said as the two were walking away.

Mercury and Emerald continue to walk through the city, until Mercury groans, "So, how much farther?"

"A few blocks." Emerald responds.

"Ugh... this place is so dull." Mercury complains.

"Eh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture..." Emerald says admiring their surroundings until she was interrupted.

"And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket." Mercury added.

Emerald stopped, "That's every city." She retorted.

Mercury pretended to act as a victim, "Ooh, Emerald! Master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!" Emerald glares at him, groaning angrily. She then walks away from him, "Ugh... you're no fun today." Mercury complains again, after catching up to her.

Mercury followed Emerald to a book shop named _Tukson's Book Trade_. The shop owner was inside of a door, behind the counter, humming a tune. Mercury stops near the door to look at books while Emerald approaches the counter and rings a service bell.

"Be right there!" The owner yells. Emerald looks back at Mercury, who is fiddling with some books towards the front.

The shop owner then enters the main part of the shop through a set of double doors carrying stacks of books as he walks backwards and out toward the counter, "Welcome to _Tukson's Book Trade,_ home to every book under the sun!" He sets the stacks of books down and turns to Emerald, "How may I..." He gasps and hesitates upon recognizing the two of them. Mercury is now holding a book. "How may I help you?" He asks.

Although the book is open, Mercury is looking at Tukson, "Just browsing." He says as he shuts the book.

"Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of _The Thief and The Butcher_?" Emerald asks putting on her good girl impression.

"Yes we do." The owner responds.

Emerald responds excitedly, "That's great!"

"Would you... like a copy?" The owner asks, now thoroughly confused.

"No, just wondering." Mercury closes another book, "Oh, oh! What about _Violet's Garden_, in paperback?" Emerald asks.

Mercury interjects at this point, "He's got it, hardback too." He says lifting up a book.

"Ooh, options are nice." Emerald says.

"Eh, no pictures." Mercury says closing the book, "Hey! Do you have any comics?"

"Near the front." The owner says pointing not too far from where Mercury is.

"Oh, no, wait! What... about..._Third_ _Crusade_?" Emerald asks.

The owner hesitates, visibly unnerving, "Um... I..." Mercury and Emerald are eying him carefully, "...don't believe we carry that one."

Mercury slams another book shut, "Oh?"

"What was this place called again?" Emerald asks.

"_Tukson's Book Trade_." The owner answers.

"And you're Tukson?"

"That's right." The now identified Tukson answered.

"So then I take it that you're the one that came up with the catchphrase?" Emerald tried to confirm.

"Yes."

"And, what was it again?" Mercury asked, now joining the conversation.

Tukson sighed before answering, "'Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun.'"

"Except _Third Crusade_." Mercury argued.

"It's just a catchphrase." Tukson retorted.

"It's false advertising!" Mercury answered back.

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson." Emerald says as Mercury activates a switch near the entrance causing a front window to slightly darken the room, "I hear that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo." Mercury activates another switch and the window in the front door darkens, "Your brothers in the White Fang won't be happy to hear that." Mercury activates the third and final switch, darkening the last window as he smiles creepily at Tukson, "And neither are we... You know who we are, don't you?"

"Yes." Tukson answers.

"And you know why we're here?" A shadowy figure asks as he steps out of the darkness, revealing none other than Sentinel.

"Yes."

"So... are you going to fight back?" Emerald asks.

"Yes!" Tukson then produces claws from his fingers.

Tukson leaps atop his counter in a threatening manner. Mercury and Emerald back up slightly and he leaps at Emerald and slashes at her, but she dodges. He looks forward and is surprised at Mercury as he raises one leg for a kick with his shotgun-greaves.

Mercury and Emerald then exit _Tukson's Book Trade_. Emerald stretches her arms overhead. Mercury is carrying a comic.

"What's with that?" Emerald asks.

"I like the pictures." Mercury answers.

"I can't believe you were the only two I could find." Sentinel complains.

"Would you have rather brought one of the useless goons, or waited for Roman to make a move?" Emerald asks.

Sentinel merely grunts as he walks away, "He's mad." Mercury points out.

"You think?" Emerald questions.

"Yeah that's why I said it."

Emerald sighs before walking ahead of Mercury, "I think I know why he is"

* * *

Meanwhile (Beacon Mess Hall)…

Team RWBBY are sitting together as Blake looks over some notes. Yang then slides up next to her partner, "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing." Blake closes her book, before Yang can see anything, "Just going over notes from last semester."

Yang catches a grape in her mouth, "Lame."

Nora giggles as she continues to toss grapes at Yang with her spoon. Yang catches the fruit with ease, giving Nora the thumbs up. Ruby, giving an enormous heave, slams a binder labeled Best Day Ever Activities onto the table, catching everyone off guard.

Clearing her throat, she gestures to everyone at the table, "Sisters...friends...Weiss…"

"Hey!" Weiss screamed, not particularly liking being singled out.

"...and of course Blu-" Ruby started before noticing that Blue was missing from the table, "Where did Blue go?"

"Over here!" Everyone looked to where the voice was coming from, only to see nearly twenty plates of food staked on top of each other.

"Don't you think you went a bit over board?" Yang asked, still not able to believe how much Blue could down and still be hungry.

"What makes you say that?" Blue asked after setting down the plates.

"Well last night you had about forty plates of food, and just five minutes ago you had about thirty!" Weiss pointed out, while food was flying everywhere from Blue's plate.

Blue took a break to answer, "Well if it makes you feel better, I'm only on 2nd breakfast, and I still have about three more to go!"

After Blue was done talking he continued to devour his meal, "You will never cease to amaze me!" Weiss said in a mixture of disgust and amazement.

"Well I still have brunch, lunch, linner, and all five dinners to go for the rest of the day." Blue said in between bites.

Ruby cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention, "As I was saying, four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

"This ought to be good." Yang said as she caught another berry in her mouth.

Ruby then continued, "A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!"

"Of all time?" Blue asked taking a break from his food to hear Ruby's speech.

"Definitely!" Ruby answered.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked, just noticing the binder on the table.

Ruby made "peace" signs with both hands, "I am not a crook." She paused, "I had Blue steal it."

"I should have known you did it!"

Blue sighed, "Hey I said no first, but then she said that a good boyfriend would steal their girlfriend's partner's binder!"

"What where you talking about Ruby?" Blake asked, trying to shift the topic before things got ugly.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby said pointing her finger at Blake.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?" She asked trying to get some support from her team. An apple then hit Yang and in the face. Yang then starts to glare in Nora's direction.

"Boooooooooooooooo!" Nora yelled from her table.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby said.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said worriedly.

Meanwhile, Yang was still glaring, but now she picked up an apple and tossed it across the room. She misses and hits Jaune, who shouts, "Hey!" and Nora was giggling.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake said unenthusiastically.

"Come on Blake stop being such a downer. We should do what Ruby says, it could actually be a lot of fun!" Blue said cheerily.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!" Weiss paused before continuing, "I for one think that..." Weiss was interrupted by a pie landing on her face.

Everyone then looks at Nora, who was the one who threw the pie; she sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm. Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm.

* * *

Meanwhile (Outside the Cafeteria)…

Sun is walking with a blue haired boy, and telling him all that happened a few weeks ago, "Man, that's harsh." The blue haired boy says reacting to what Sun just told him.

"I know, we were fighting side by side. She was super-fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome." Sun said, remembering the awesome night.

"Nice!" The blue haired guy said starting to become a little impressed.

"Right? And the best part is, she's a Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?" Sun said realizing he wasn't supposed to tell anyone that.

"Got it." He said with a thumbs up.

Sun leaned in close in order to stress the importance of this secret, "And not a, 'I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret,' I'm talking secret secret."

"Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it. I got it!" He said almost in a whisper.

"You better." The two keep walking and don't notice the plates of food flying into the window right next to them, and at one point, Jaune is the one splattered into the window. Sun then continues, "I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys."

"None taken." The blue haired guy said holding his hands up to signal that he wasn't taking any offense.

"They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?" Sun pleads.

"Dude." Suddenly the guy's teeth gleam as he smiles.

"Good point." Sun and the still unidentified person enter the cafeteria where students are heard screaming.

"Food fight!" Blue yells charging forward only to be blasted back.

Many students are shown stampeding out the door past Sun and Neptune, the latter of who is looking quite worried.

"Ahahahaha!" Nora laughs manically. Team JNPR are standing atop a tower of tables stacked in a maniacal manner. In singy-song kind of tone she then said, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

Ruby then stomped her foot on a table and pointed at Team JNPR, "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" She says as she crushes a milk carton in her hand.

The rest of Team RWBBY then raised their fists simultaneously, screaming, "Yeah!"

Except for Blue who looked at Ruby, "Why did you have to crush my carton?"

"Oh stop complaining and get ready for battle!" She said pointing at Team JNPR, who was starting to get mobilized.

"Off with their heads!" Nora yelled, as she jumped down from the top of her tower, and now the food fight begins.

"Whatever! I'm just going to go eat my food!" Blue says storming off to a table that hadn't been converted into Team JNPR's private fortified hill.

Ruby looked to her sister, "Yang! Turkey!" Yang rolled over to two turkeys sitting on the table and stuck her fists inside them, proceeding to block and punch melons, which were launched by Nora, as they speed towards her.

Yang then immediately rushes forward and smashes three watermelons, does a backflip, and charges forward to destroy several more. In the meantime Blake jumps over her partner and picks up two giant bread sticks, which she uses to cover Yang.

After no more food is flying towards them Yang launches her turkey gauntlets at Pyrrha, who dodges them, only for them to go past her and hit Jaune. After looking to see if her partner is alright, Pyrrha looks back only to see Blake come at her with her bread sticks. Luckily for the red-haired Spartan, she blocks the attack with a bread stick of her own, and then launches Black back to where the rest of Team RWBBY is.

Pyrrha then turns her attention to Yang, by throwing several bread sticks at her as if they were spears. Yang blocks the first several and then finally gets hit and goes flying back. Ruby then launches her own attack by skating through the lunchroom on top of a food tray. She eventually reaches Pyrrha and knocks her back, but as soon as she does Nora and then initiates their offensive. Weiss suddenly appears with a bottle of ketchup and sprays it all over the ground in front of Ren, which in turn cause him to slide past the two and in a bunch of tables.

Nora, in an effort to avenge her fallen comrade, jumps into the air and takes part of a flag pole from the wall and sticks a melon on the end, and uses it to attack Ruby and Weiss. In an attempt to protect both of them Ruby tries to block Nora's attack but fails and goes flying back.

Weiss then picks up a giant sword fish and uses it as if it was her rapier, and after some fighting, Nora knocks Weiss into a pillar. The impact knocks her out and Ruby holds her in her arms as the pillar collapses around them. "Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!" Ruby screams, while cradling Weiss in her arms.

Meanwhile back at the cafeteria's entrance, Blue noticed that Sun was with a person he didn't recognize, "Hey Sun, who's this guy?"

"The name's Neptune, Neptune Vasilias." The now identified Neptune said acting as if he had a spotlight and camera on him.

Blue then turned to Sun, "Is there something wrong with this guy?"

"I ask myself that every single day." Sun answers.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Neptune complains.

The fighting then resumes, with Yang and Ren engaging in combat, where in the end Yang is easily crowned the victor, but soon after Nora joins the fight resulting in Yang being lunched through the ceiling leaving a giant whole where she left. Now Blake once again joins the fight, this time with a giant sausage link.

The two engage in combat and eventually Nora is forced to use soda cans as grenades, until she is joined by Pyrrha who uses her power of polarity to launch dozens of soda cans at Blake resulting in her defeat. As Blake flies pass Ruby, she looks towards her opponents and gets in a sprinter's position, and then takes off, bringing tons of food broken tables and other miscellaneous things along with her eventual ending her trail of destruction with Team JNPR slammed against a cracked wall painted with soda and food. Team JNPR slid off the wall, leaving only their outlines.

Meanwhile, Sun and Neptune were standing by the doors. Sun cracked a smile and says, "I love these guys." He then looks over to his friend who is drenched with soda and food and does not look very pleased.

Suddenly the doors behind them open and Glynda Goodwitch enters the room growling. She proceeded to use telekinesis, from her wand, to re-organize the room.

After she the room is reorganized, she takes a breath and adjusts her glasses, "Children, please. Do not play with your food!" Nora burps aloud as both Teams JNPR and RWBBY try and fail to compose themselves.

Blue then looks around and notices someone is missing, "Hey guys where's Yang?" A screaming Yang then crashes from the ceiling into one of the tables, crushing Blue in the process.

"Oh, hey buddy. Sorry about that, but thanks for the great cushion!" Yang said to a groaning Blue.

"Why am I the only one who is ever getting hurt?" Blue grumbles and everyone starts to laugh.

Glynda starts to grumble and Ozpin approaches and places a hand on her shoulder, "Let it go."

Glynda sighs, "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

Ozpin cracks a smile, looking at Teams JNPR and RWBBY laughing and sitting together, but mainly at Ruby trying to help Blue up from the destroyed table. Ozpin then turns to Glynda, "And they will be, but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part?" Ozpin says as he starts to walk away from Glynda, "After all, it isn't a role they'll get to have forever."

* * *

Meanwhile (Vale Warehouse Docks)…

In an old warehouse, the White Fang are moving crates as Sentinel, Emerald, and Mercury enter. They pass by several of the White Fang before a familiar tone cuts-in, "Oh, look! She sent the kids again, with the stepfather! This is turning out just like the divorce!" Roman approaches Mercury and Emerald from behind and wraps his arms around them in a group hug.

Emerald shivers in disgust, "Spare us the thought of you procreating." Emerald and Mercury then pull away from Roman.

"That was a joke. And this... just might tell me where you three have been all day." Roman produces a piece of paper.

"What!? Agh..."Emerald says as she notices that he swiped that from her.

"I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something." He says holding up the piece of paper, "Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald says, not wanting to tell him the answer.

"Yeah, I would! Now where have you been all day?" He demands.

"Cleaning up your problems. One of them, at least." Mercury tells him.

"I had that under control, and you!" Roman says pointing at Sentinel, "I didn't order you to take care of this guy!"

"Would you have rather me let him go, then, and make HER angry?" Sentinel questioned, his voice obviously sounding annoyed.

"Well no, but, like I said, I had everything under control."

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise." Mercury interjected.

Roman was starting to become tired of their insolence, "Listen, you little punk. If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and..." Roman was interrupted by a figure, above all of them.

"Do what, Roman?" A woman said appearing on a platform above them. She steps onto an automated lift, riding it down to their level.

Roman started to laugh nervously, "I'd, uh... not kill them?"

Sentinel looked over to his boss curiously, "Is that the best one you had?"

"You try coming up with something on short notice with her!" Roman said making reference to the dress wearing woman.

Emerald, meanwhile, ran to her excitedly, "Cinder!"

Cinder took her into an embrace, but at the same time made an angry look at Roman and Sentinel, "I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway."

"Roman, over there, never made the call." Sentinel explained.

"Thanks for selling me out!" Roman said to his merc, before looking back at Cinder, with a frightened look, "I was going to by the way..."

"He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat." Emerald informed her.

"I think he was some sort of cat, actually." Mercury interjected.

"What? Like a puma?" Emerald guessed.

"Yeah, there ya go." Mercury agreed.

Cinder then looked at the two teens, "Quiet. Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?" As Cinder spoke to them, Roman pointed a finger at the pair while laughing in agreement.

"I just thought..." Emerald tried to say before being cut-off.

"Don't think... obey." Roman was still behind Cinder using his fingers to mime having a slit throat.

Emerald apologetically said in compliance, "Yes ma'am. It won't happen again."

Cinder then turned to Roman and Sentinel, "And you. Why wasn't this job done sooner?"

As Roman spoke, he pointed to his right, then to his left, then behind him, "Uh..? Eh..? Eh..? EHHHHH! Sorry if I've been busy stealing every speck of Dust in the Kingdom!"

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury joked as Emerald laughs at the remark.

"Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan, it might make my next string of robberies go a little smoother!" He emphasizes the last word by clenching his fist.

Cinder approaches Roman, "Oh, Roman. Have a little faith." She places her hand on his face, "You'll know what you need when you need to know it." Roman seemed to be becoming entranced, but then looked away with a grunt, "Besides, we're done with Dust." She said beginning to walk away.

"O-okay, then what now?" Roman questioned.

"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight."

"Coordinates?" Roman asked not exactly sure what she meant.

Cinder looked back at Roman, "We're proceeding to phase two." She then continued to walk away, but before she left, she looked back to Sentinel, "And to you, please stay out of trouble, we don't need that pesky little brat to disrupt our plans. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Sentinel said, his voice clearly sound aggravated.

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald continued to walk away. Roman attempts to light a cigar, but realizes Emerald has stolen his lighter. She turns back to face him and sticks her tongue out defiantly.

* * *

Meanwhile (Beacon Roofs)...

Blue was standing on one of the balconies alone, just him and his thoughts, excluding his now ever-so-bothersome friend Monitor.

'_Greetings! That was a very interesting fight that happened today!_' Monitor said popping up inside Blue's mind.

_'Well this kinda thing is going to be happening a lot more often, now that classes are going to be starting up.'_ Blue thought in a somewhat saddened tone.

Monitor noted that something was off so he decided to interject, 'Something_ seems to be troubling you. Can you explain what it is?'_

_'I was just wondering why I was here is all.' _Blue thought solemnly.

_'Well as a human construct, there is no exact definition as to how you came to be or what your purpose is in life. That is what I would guess you as a human being would call "Life's Greatest Mystery", if I am correct?' _For several seconds there was not a thought between the two of them, until Monitor decided to break the silence_, 'What is wrong? Did my explanation not help you?'_

_'Well for starters, that's not what I meant when I said why I was here, and secondly what was with all of that other stuff?!' Blue questioned._

_'As for your first thought, you are here because you wish to protect what is precious to you, your newly made friends and most important, Ruby.'_ Monitor answered.

_'Wow! I guess that makes me feel better. Thanks!'_

_'You are welcome.'_

_'Well I gotta go, but thanks for the talk!' _Blue said leaving the recesses of his mind.

Now alone, Monitor started to think to himself, as he had done before Sentinel had left, 'As_ for the second. I wonder why I am here. I may never realize that ever, but for now I will help Blue from my predecessor.'_

* * *

**Well how was that? Good I hope that all my time away from writing hasn't made me become any worse, but as always, please review favorite, follow and be on the lookout for more chapters!**


End file.
